KP:  Kim Powered
by Silent Magi
Summary: Kim has lost something she never knew she needed, until recent events opened her eyes.  [Sequel to Kitten Possible]
1. Chapter 1

Kim Powered

Chapter 1

Kim sighed with annoyance as she looked out her window; it had been a month since Shego had vanished. In that time, she had healed to the point where there were no visible marks at all, meaning that Dr. Director and her mother both finally allowed her to get back to work. Unfortunately, in that time, no one had seen or heard from Shego at all.

Kim sighed as she looked at the pictures the doctors had taken of her back for her to look at. It was odd, but from her limited knowledge of medicine, there should be scaring where the claws had burned her, but there was nothing.

Hearing a knock at her door she got up and walked over, finding her long time best friend and current boyfriend standing there. "Hey KP, you alright?"

Kim smiled a little before nodding for him to have a seat as she retook her position staring out the window. "Yeah Ron, I'm fine... I'm just worried about Shego right now. She hasn't done anything since she left, and that was a month ago. No thefts... no schemes... nothing with Drakken so far... nothing at all."

"Don't worry about it KP, we'll find her. Just remember, you can do anything, even find your former arch-nemesis," Ron offered with a playful tone. "So... how about you search the south end of town while I check out the east side, we'll meet up at Bueno Nacho later?" He couldn't understand it but for some reason Kim believed Shego was still close.

Kim nodded silently as she stared at the landscape surrounding her house, the rising sun casting long shadows over the land. '_Shego, where are you? Are you alright?_'

Turning away from the window Kim sighed and grabbed her messenger bag loaded with bottles of water and the best search gear Wade had come up with. Even with the month off, she had been planning and preparing for this search, refining details until she was satisfied, and then redoing the next day out of sheer boredom and nerves. As she slid on the pouch she frowned at how familiar the weight was becoming to her.

'_Shego, please come back to me... I'm sorry for whatever I did, just come back I need you._'

Ron watched his girlfriend's face silently, he knew that she was having a lot of problems since that DNAmy mission, but he also knew that he couldn't do anything more than help her with anything she needed.

Lowering his gaze he kicked himself mentally for the thought that Kim was getting too involved with Shego. She had told him everything about what happened the day she disappeared, from the transformation into a cat all the way to Shego leaving her while she slept. Being a guy, of course one thing always popped to mind when he thought of that story, and now was a time to indulge.

"Say KP... when you were a cat, and took a shower with Shego," Ron started while watching Kim's eyes widen. "What was the song she was singing? You never went into it."

Kim let out a soft giggle as a smile spread on her face. '_Only Ron..._' "It was Mr. Roboto Ron," Kim said with a faint smile as she slipped on her pouch. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you think Shego is hot?" Ron asked, quickly ducking under a flung shoe from Kim. With a smirk he ducked out through Kim's door with the red head in hot pursuit.

"Ronald Stoppable! You do not ask your girlfriend if her rival is hot!" Kim shouted while she tried to fight laughing at his antics and chased Ron off, "Even if she's a former rival!"

"So... she is hot?" Ron called back, turning down a side street, heading towards where Kim and he would have to split.

"RON!" Kim bellowed out with a heavy blush forming on her cheeks. As the pair ran off, neither one noticed a sad pair of emerald eyes watching them leave. Stepping out of the shadows, Shego lowered the collar of her dark grey coat to let her pale green skin expose itself to the air.

Shaking her head, Shego sighed and turned away towards the northwest, away from Kim and the buffoon. Originally she had thought to remain away from Kim as much as possible, but something kept drawing her back to check in on the teen super heroine. Looking over her shoulder again, Shego sighed. "Kim, you're going to hate me. I did something to you that is unforgivable."

Walking away Shego grumbled about the persistence of Kim, that girl had been searching everyday for weeks now with no traces at all to go on. After a moment, a smile broke out on her face as she thought that was one of the things she loved about Kim. Blinking she stopped dead in her tracks at the word she had chosen. "Do I love Kimmie? I guess maybe as a rival there is some love... I do care for her... No, I don't love her. She's just a friend... a friend that will end up hating me."

Sighing heavily Shego ducked into a back alley walking halfway down before stopping. Pressing in a brick, she sighed as she watched the back wall of the building slide in and up to reveal a set of stairs heading down into a basement. "I should call mom, let her know I'm alright," Shego mused as she walked into her hideout. "Maybe I should let her know about Kimmie..."

Shego groaned as she settled into the recliner that had served as her bed for the past few weeks. While this was one of her better hideouts, she never did see a reason to furnish it. Closing her eyes she reached into her coat pocket and dug out a small black and green flip phone. As she hooked her thumb under the cover and let it pop open, she sighed and opened her eyes.

Pressing one button, Shego waited a moment to put the phone to her ear. Hearing it ring softly two times before a familiar voice spoke on the other end. With a small smile of relief she whispered, "Mommy... its Shego... I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks as always to my favorite cheddar breathed dude, mouse for his excellent work with this story. Also, to all those that review, thank you very much.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 2

Kim looked at the familiar squat building of Bueno Nacho with a frown. Today had been unsuccessful again, and now she was going to spend time with Ron instead of searching for Shego. Shaking her head Kim entered the building hoping Ron had been more successful.

Looking over at Ron and Rufus eating Nacos Kim sighed and shook her head. '_Maybe I should go out tonight after Ron goes home._'

Kim took her usual spot across from Ron, watching her boyfriend stuff his face full of the messy combination. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were dating, mostly because very little had changed between them. Sure they went out occasionally, but they still acted the same around each other. '_Am I doing something wrong?_' Kim thought while scratching Rufus's back

Ron looked up from his meal with a puzzled look before swallowing. "Hey KP, don't worry, we'll find her."

"I know Ron... I just wish I had some sort of clue wh..." Kim cut off as her Kimmunicator started beeping. Pulling it out she pressed the receive button and frowned at the look on Wade's face. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim," Wade responded while looking on his monitor, "I just tracked down Drakken, apparently he's working on some new project for mind control, but the jewels he stole while you were... out were ruined or not enough. His henchmen just robbed a store in Middleton, and I got a tracker on them. Want me to send you the data?"

"Please and thank you," Kim replied nearly automatically before pausing in thought. "Was Shego with them?"

Wade shook his head, and then winced at the heartbroken look Kim's face took. "Kim, I'm sure Drakken might know where she is."

Snapping out of her funk, Kim nodded. "Thanks Wade, we'll go and check it out."

Ron gulped down the last of his meal as Rufus finished his plate of nachos and Kim studied the map to her destination. She knew the route, and it was close enough for her to walk, but she wanted to get there fast. Standing up Kim strode out of the restaurant with Ron close behind her.

Half an hour later, Kim kicked in the doors to Drakken's main lab her eyes gleaming with anger. Storming towards Drakken with Ron in tow she gritted her teeth as the blue scientist looked up from his latest device. "Kim Possible, how'd you get here?"

"I walked," Kim growled out as she stalked towards Drakken. The blue-skinned scientist could tell by the dangerous gleam in her eyes that he was in deep trouble.

Ron taking Kim's actions as a cue offered, "Talk to me... or talk to her, your choice."

Drakken let out an 'eep' before turning and slamming his hand down on a big red button, calling in his latest batch of synthodrones. Kim turned on the drones with a snarl a second before she leapt at them, punching and kicking them to pieces. Drakken and Ron gawked as a white glow started to surround Kim's hands and feet as they struck.

As the final drone fell into a puddle of green goop Drakken decided it was time to run, however just as he turned Kim's icy voice froze him in his tracks. "Drakken! Get your blue butt over here, NOW!"

Ron blinked as he watched Drakken turn back towards Kim and start to meekly draw near the burning female figure. '_Maybe he's smarter than we give him credit for..._' Ron thought as he walked over to stand beside Kim.

Kim circled Drakken as though she was a lioness, and he was a piece of meat waiting for her to pounce. "Drakken... I am going to ask this once, and only once. The answer you tell me better be the truth. Where's Shego?"

Drakken gulped nervously as he eyed the glowing figure circling about him. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he felt the heat radiating off the teenager's body. "I... I don't know... Really I don't..."

Kim closed the distance her flames fading save around one fist that she raised up to strike at Drakken while her other gripped the front of his coat. "Wrong Answer!" Swinging her flaming fist at the scientist's face she barely stopped when she heard something just at the edge of her hearing.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he grabbed her arm, lowering it down from its cocked position.

Kim's head snapped around to glare at Ron. "WHAT?!"

Ron simply pointed to the puddle of yellow liquid forming at Drakken's booted feet. "I think he's had enough KP..."

"Yes..." Drakken squeaked out, "I'll talk! She's chipped, let me go to the computer and I'll show you."

"If you're lying to me..." Kim snarled out before she flung the scientist at the console where he began typing away frantically. Signaling Ron to watch Drakken, Kim tried to calm down and suppress the plasma rolling from her fist. '_What's happening to me?_'

After Drakken had typed in the code, his pupils shrank with fear as he gulped. "Oh... no..."

Kim turned her head to see the display showing the tracking chip to be in the room with them. Looking around with a small frown she saw a small blinking green light. Kim walked over to a tall filing cabinet and pulled a box off the top. Opening the box she smirked at the note on which the chip rested. "Drakken... Shego sends her regards." With a flare the box disintegrates, causing Kim to back away suddenly.

Drakken let out a sound akin to a kicked dog's whimper before curling up into the fetal position under his console. Turning towards Drakken, Kim's eyes lit up with plasmic energy as she drew near. Ron stepped between Drakken and Kim, standing his ground nervously.

"Kim... stop this, let's just gooooOOOO!!! KP!!!" Ron shrieked loudly as he flew through the air from a plasma explosion.

Kim winced at the sound of Ron smashing into containers across the room, before she turned on Drakken again. "Drakken! How does Shego stop this!" Kim cried out as she blasted the multi-million dollar rebuilt jeweled mind control device, turning it into a slag pile on the floor.

"I can't control this!" Kim shouted as she blasted a path through the ceiling, dropping pieces of it onto Drakken and the entire computer system.

Dragging himself out of the cartons he had landed in Ron saw the destruction that Kim was wrecking. Digging out his version of the Kimmunicator, he pressed a series of buttons and fired a ray at Kim, quenching the white plasma boiling off of her. "Kim I'm using the experimental suppressor field Wade developed ... you remember it was for Shego? ... Its draining Wades battery fast ... we need to get out of here now!"

Running over, Ron clipped the emitter to Kim's belt so that the field remained about her before walking over to Drakken and tried to pick him up. "Come on Drakken, get up, you're coming with us."

"No... Ron leave him," Kim said before kneeling down to look Drakken in his quivering face. "Drakken, stay here... if I have to track you down again... it will not be pretty." Getting up Kim left the two males staring after her, until Ron finally snapped out of it and ran after her.

Catching up to Kim about halfway back to town, Ron pulled her to a stop, indicating that she should sit down. "We need to talk Kim... something is happening to you..."

"Doy!" Kim snapped before blushing and looking down, "I mean... yeah... as if the plasma wasn't clue enough..."

"That's not what I meant!" Ron shouted before calming down to talk rationally, "You could have killed Drakken... it looked like you wanted to and were really going to half the time."

Kim sniffed as she played with her hands. "Look Ron... I... I need to find Shego... She knows what's going on right? She can help me control it..."

"I... I don't know Kim..." Ron said while kneeling in front of his girlfriend. "I don't even think I know you anymore either... the Kim I know wouldn't have gone off like that."

"Ron..." Kim whispered with tears in her eyes before turning away and wiping them away. "Ron, I'm just tired and got caught by the adrenaline rush, that's all... I just didn't think."

"That's part of the problem Kim..." Ron said while hugging his friend gently about the waist. "You have always been a bit... aggressive... but this... this..."

Kim cut Ron off by crying onto his shoulder. "Ron... I'm scared."

"I am too Kim..." Ron said rubbing her back. '_For you... and of you now..._'

Kim pulled away and began walking away towards her home. "Ron... I know you think I'm going psycho... but I'm still me... we're still solid..." Kim whispered with her head down to hide the fear in her eyes behind her hair. '_Please Ron... don't leave me too._'

Ron smiled gently, trying to be more confident than he felt. "I know Kim but..." Ron said before clearing his throat. "It's just that ever since you and Shego... Kim, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be Ron..." Kim said distantly with heavy sadness that tore into Ron's chest, "I can do anything... I can control this."

"I know KP..." Ron whispered as he hugged Kim's shoulders gently. "Let's just go see if Wade can help."

In the middle of the night, a familiar black and green figure stepped into the wreckage of Drakken's lab to find the doctor curled up whimpering and sucking his thumb. "Princess did this?"

Drakken peeked out from under his console nervously. "S...s...Shego? I...i...is that really you?"

"Doy," Shego said with a smirk, "I came back to tell you something."

Getting out from under the computer, Drakken straightened out his outfit. "Well it's about time! Where were you when I was being pummeled?" Drakken demanded angrily as he glared at Shego.

Shego looked at Drakken with a smirk. "So the buffoon beat you up?"

Drakken shouted in outrage while pointing to his black eye, "NO! Kim Possible did this to me!" After a moment he looked down with embarrassment. "And... I had a... small accident..."

Shego stared blankly at the bruised skin blankly. "Kimmie... did... no... no... That's not possible... she wouldn't..." She whispered disbelievingly as scenes of being kicked into the power tower flashed through her mind.

Drakken stalked over at to the console where he brought up a display of Kim's rampage, complete with full audio. As Shego watched Kim tear through the synthodrones and then come after Drakken she felt her heart sink seeing the white plasma rolling about the teen's fist. Turning away she shook her head to clear the images from it.

"Maybe it was all an illusion... maybe she just wanted to scare you... maybe she's getting back at you for what you tried to do to her as Nemmy..." Shego muttered quietly.

"Does this sound like 'getting back at me'?" Drakken scoffed as Kim crying out about her loss of control filled the air. After a moment he blinked and tilted his head curiously. "Wait... what's this about Kim Possible being 'Nemmy'?"

Shego didn't bother to answer as she was already heading to the door. Reaching there she paused and looked back at Drakken. "Word of advice Dr. D. Don't try and find me again, and don't tell her I was here."

"SHEGO!" Drakken bellowed, forgetting exactly who he was yelling at. "You work for me! Get back in here NOW!"

Drakken leaped back a good foot as a plasma bolt struck an inch in front of his feet. "Consider this my resignation. I need to go do some things, now I'd recommend you being a good little boy..." Shego said in a sickeningly sweet voice as plasma began rolling off of her in waves. "AND SHUT UP!"

Drakken whimpered again as he had another 'small accident'. "EEP! Right... ok... Shego... Your severance package will be mailed to the address you specified."

Shego turned and walked out sniffing the air disgustedly. '_Drewbie... invest in some Depends if you're going to do that._'

Getting to the doors to the hanger deck where her personal convertible was waiting, Shego sighed as she looked around wondering if this would be the last time she ever saw this lair or that crazy doctor.

Jumping into her car she sighed and drove out into the night, '_Good bye Dr. D., it's been fun._'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks goes to mouse for beta reading, and helping me figure out Joss's accent, and a special thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock out loud.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 3

Joss sighed as she walked down the street from the bus stop near her cousin Kim's house. It was her first time coming to the city by herself, and she was going to get to stay over at Kim's, maybe she could even talk to Ron. Kim and Ron had started going out, so she could get all kinds of inside information about Kim the other fans couldn't get out of him.

Smiling widely, Joss adjusted the straps on her backpack and continued her walk. Tonight she was spending time with Kim, just hanging out and goofing off. Joss started thinking about her cousin, she was so strong, so wonderful, so amazing. There wasn't anything her cousin couldn't do.

Sighing Joss looked down at the ground and tried to figure out the dreams she'd been having lately. She kept dreaming of Kim rescuing her from some random danger, holding her close to her chest, heaving with each labored breath as they swung away. It wasn't a bad dream, but they seemed to have a different effect on her, ever since about her sixteenth birthday a few months back.

Looking up the street at Kim's house, Joss felt her heart leap as she realized how near she was. Soon she'd be hanging out with the world's best cousin, and nothing could stop her from having fun. Not even if that Shego varmint was walking towards her right now.

'_Wait a minute..._' Joss thought as her eyes widened, '_That is Shego! Kim's been lookin' fer her. If'n I help her rangle that varmint, she might let me join Team Possible!_'

Ducking into a nearby alleyway, Joss watched as Shego stormed past looking distracted. Once Shego had passed the entrance, Joss slipped out of the alley and followed after the preoccupied green female from a slight distance, making certain to keep quiet. As she watched Shego slipping down another alleyway, Joss ran to catch up hoping to not lose her.

Getting to the mouth of the alley, Joss peeked around the corner just in time to see and hear a few bricks sliding into place. Biting her lip Joss looked at the alley, and then back up to where Kim lived. '_Should I investigate here or get Kim? Kim would want to catch Shego herself... so I should mark this alleyway..._'

With that plan in mind, Joss dug out a piece of chalk and placed a triangle of 'x's on a brick she could see from the street. Tucking away the chalk, Joss turned and ran for Kim's house, knowing that this news would make her cousin smile that radiating smile of hers. Yes, Kim was just that perfect.

A few seconds after Joss had left, the secret entrance opened up again and Shego walked out with a frown. "I thought I was being tailed..." Shego said before walking over to the brick and sighing. "She's so much like Pumpkin, I hate having to do this to her..."

With that Shego rubbed off the chalk, leaving the brick the same as all the others around it. Looking over the area Shego nodded and headed back inside.

Ten minutes later, Joss dragged Ron back to the alleyway to show him the mark. Kim had opted to stay home unless something came up, feeling utterly exhausted. Joss searched the bricks with an increasing frown as she didn't see the mark she had left. "I swear, it was right here Ron!"

"I believe you Joss..." Ron said while he searched the bricks himself it was just getting too dark for him to see. "Look, how's about we go back and get Kim settled, and then come back in the morning? All three of us."

"I reckon that'll be alright, but tarnation, I just don't git it, where'd the mark go?" Joss said scratching her head.

"I don't know, but..." Ron said before being cut off by his watch going off. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Joss said without looking away from the wall.

"I have to go home, gotta watch Hana," Ron said with a frown, "Can you take care of KP for me?"

Joss looked back at Ron in surprised shock for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Alright, git along and I'll take care of my cuz."

As Ron ran off yelling his thanks, Joss sighed again and shook her head. '_What in tarnation was I thinkin' imitatin' him? What is Kim thinkin' datin' him? He doesn't deserve her,_' Joss thought as she turned back to the Possible's house.

Getting into the house, Joss saw Kim sprawled out on the couch, a note under her hand. '_What's this?_' Joss thought as she pulled out the note and read it, a smile creeping across her face.

'_Oh, Aunt Carmen's at the hospital and Uncle Squirt took the boys to a science expo in Go City. That means..._' Joss's thoughts trailed off as she looked over at Kim, '_Best get her in her pajamas, and then some shut eye._'

Several hours later Kim awoke with a start, '_What's that noise? Wait … how did I … oh right Joss is here._' Listening carefully she heard a solid thump and ran to the guest room fear clutching her heart. "Joss are you ok?"

"Yeah... Just uh... fell outta bed, that's all..." came Joss's shaky reply.

The next morning, Joss and Kim dragged themselves into the kitchen where Mrs. Possible was putting pancakes on the table. "Good morning you two... are you alright? You don't look like you slept well."

"We're fine mom... just had a lot of things to catch up on," Kim said while taking a stack of pancakes and adding syrup and butter. Joss nodded tiredly before doing the same.

"We going to look for Shego today Kim?" Joss asked in between bites a few minutes later.

"I was thinking that Shego could have erased the mark, so we'll use the Kimmunicator to scan for it," Kim said before letting out a yawn.

"Spankin'!" Joss declared before going back to eat quietly while a bright blush formed on her cheeks.

Half an hour later found the two girls searching around the alleyway with Kim's Kimmunicator scanning the walls. Ron had to stay and watch Hana, so it was just the two of them. After a few minutes Kim leaned in to inspect on brick in particular. "Say Joss, you made a triangle of 'x's right?"

"Yep, I sure did," Joss said with a smile. "Didja find it?"

Kim pointed out a trio of faint crossing lines with a smile. "I did."

"See Kim? I told ya I marked it." Joss exclaimed while walking to the area she'd seen the bricks moving, "I can see her tracks in the mud here. They walk into the wall here."

Kim smiled as she looked at the tracks, recognizing the sole of the boot that had swung at her countless times. "Good work Joss, you're really coming into your own. Now there has to be a trigger around here..."

Standing up Kim inspected the bricks for an obvious trigger while Joss looked at the other objects in the area. "What would a secret door trigger look like for her cuz?"

"Could be almost anything," Kim said with a frown as she turned away from the wall. "She's a master thief, and would know how to hide it in plain sight."

"So, we wouldn't know it if we found it?" Joss groaned as she leaned against the wall. "Well tarnation, that means I failed..."

"No you didn't Joss... you got us this far… we can work through the rest of this..." Kim said trying to remain calm. The power nullifier had been modified to trigger when she summoned plasma, but it still drained the power of her Kimmunicator quickly. She needed to save it for when it was required.

Joss nodded and pushed off the wall with a hand, gasping in shock as one brick slide in with a click. "Kim... I think I found it."

Kim smiled as a section of wall slid back and then up to reveal a set of stairs leading into the basement. "Good work Joss," the older red head whispered as she hugged her cousin, "Now, stay behind me and be careful."

Joss blushed as she felt her heart race from the hug. She fell into step behind Kim as her thoughts whirled chaotically. '_What's goin' on with me? Why is my heart and mind all in a whirlwind? Why am I staring at her butt?_'

Joss shook her head as she regained her senses, hearing a voice speaking. "I know mommy... but I still hate that name. Can't you please call me Shego?"

Kim held up a hand causing Joss to stop, after a moment Kim peeked around the corner to see Shego talking on her cell phone.

"Mommy... I'm sorry, please stop crying..." Shego pleaded while she paced in front of a recliner. "Look, I just wanted to ask a favor. I think someone got my powers, and I was hoping you'd check her over."

Shego slumped into a chair with a sigh as she stared at the ceiling, "It's that Kimmie girl if you have to know... Yes mommy, I know it's dangerous, that's why I'm calling you."

Joss dropped her jaw as she looked up at Kim, who seemed like she had been caught stealing cookies before dinner. Kim bit her lip and checked on her Kimmunicator before meeting Joss's eyes and making a promise to talk about it later.

'_I am SO going to post this on the forums!… well most of it … can't say nuthin bout Kim's feelin's for that…. woman._' Joss mentally squealed as she squeezed her cousin's hand. '_But Kim needs me now, gotta remain focused._'

Kim nodded and stepped into the opening, standing full in the doorway. "Hello Shego."

"Mommy? I have company..." Shego said before hanging up the phone. "Don't suppose you'd let me run now, would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks goes to mouse for his beta reading of the story, and to all the reviewers for pointing out things I need to explain or clarify.

* * *

Kitten Possible

Chapter 4

"_Mommy? I have company..." Shego said before hanging up the phone. "Don't suppose you'd let me run now, would you?"_

Kim stared at her long time foe quietly for a few minutes before lowering her eyes. "Shego... Why didn't you stay? Why did you run?"

Shego lowered her eyes as she sighed. "I could smell the plasma on you... I thought you'd hate me... I needed to get away Kimmie..."

Kim shook her head sadly. "Hate you? After this mess..." Kim started before pausing, "Wait... you could smell the plasma?"

Shego winced at the accusation in the tone. "Yes... I could smell it building in you... I... I didn't mean for it to happen Pumpkin, you've gotta believe me."

"Don't call me that," Kim snapped while she glared at Shego. "You could have warned me about all of this before it happened, and you chose instead to run away? Tell me why I shouldn't just drag you to the nearest GJ agent..."

Joss's eyes widened as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, quickly jotting down what was happening. Pausing she listened closely as Shego spoke again, "Simple, you'd have to explain how your adopted cat turned into your nemesis, and then why you were so obsessed with getting me back. I'm sure ol' Cyclops would love that tale."

Kim growled a bit and clenched her fists. "Thats not the damn point Shego. I ... I stayed with you ... I stayed for you because stupid as it may have been I LIKED YOU!" Kim jumped as the plasma flared around her hands again and the Kimmunicator cast the containment field around her. "Shego... I need your help. I need you to teach me to control the plasma." Kim said again once she had calmed down a bit, for some reason though, she still felt anger rising to the surface.

Shego stepped back a bit but kept her eyes on Kim. "Gets a bit hotter now when you get mad dont it?" She flared her own plasma, "That's why I had to run Kim ... I went looking for help ... for you."

Joss gasped as she watched the plasma flare up around her favorite cousin. '_Kim can... THAT'S SO COOL! Oh God, I wish I had a camera... Nobody's going to believe this,_' Joss's mind screamed as she continued to scribble notes and rough sketches of the positioning.

Kim fought to calm herself down, her mind raced along the different paths this conversation could take. "Help... for me? What type of help Shego? Who could know more about this than you?"

Shego stepped straight in front of Kim and actually smiled, it was a bit sad but it was a smile none the less. "Kimmie, Princess... First things first take a deep breath and calm down." Shego made a swooping motion, weaving her arms through a graceful pattern. It was part of a kata for centering and focusing. "We can't do anything if you accidentally gri... just find your center and relax."

Kim nodded a bit nervously and matched Shegos motions, focusing on clearing her mind and calming her spirit. Slowly she calmed down and the plasma vanished until nothing remained of it but thin wisps of heat trails. Joss blinked as she hugged the side of the opening.

'_Oh man... they're so in tune with each other... Kim wouldn't... she isn't into Shego is she? No, must be their years of rivalry,_' Joss's mind whispered, sounding like it was trying to convince itself. '_It's so beautiful... why didn't I bring my camera?_'

Shego held up her cell phone in one hand, before she nodded to it. "Now then... you asked who would know better earlier. Your answer is: my mother... she helped train and care for my brothers and me... she is probably the best person to help you. Please Kimmie... you have to believe that I wouldn't ask her if I didn't think it best for you."

"I just want to know why Shego..." Kim asked softly after a moment, "Why didn't you contact me when you turned back? Why didn't you tell me how to find you?" Kim broke off with a shuddered breath as she tried to retain her cool state.

"I... I can't answer that Kimmie..." Shego said honestly, "I thought about it many times, but I could just never seem to pick up the pen to write or the phone to call you. I just … froze."

Kim looked over Shego's defeated posture and the lost look in the green woman's eyes. Feeling a pang of guilt, Kim used her newfound calmness to remember Shego's ease when she was alone with Nemmy. "Shego... talk to me... It's me... Nemmy remember?"

Shego drew a ragged breath and turned her head away from Kim in guilt. "I... I did this to you Kim... I... I just... I didn't want to watch as you grew to hate me."

Kim frowned slightly before she took Shego's chin in her hand and eased it back forward so Shego was looking her dead in the eyes. "Shego... I don't hate friends... I may grow angry with them, but I could never hate a friend."

Joss's eyes widened at how intimate Kim was getting with Shego, somewhere deep inside her she felt a stirring to stop this, to make Kim pull away from that evil temptress. '_No! Kim's better than to fall for her... isn't she? WHY DIDN'T I BRING MY CAMERA! This would so make the members realize how sweet Kim is._'

Shego looked into Kim's eyes silently for a few minutes before pulling away. "Kimmie... there is a lot that we have to work through... but I want you to go home and think about this for a few hours. I am going to my mother's to make sure nothing is wrong with me, I want to invite you along."

Kim frowned in thought before she asked, "How long would I be gone?"

"I don't know Kimmie... your powers were gotten a different way, so your training may take longer... but I would expect you to be ready to go to college in the fall," Shego answered quietly. "Princess... go home and think about it, I'll be here all day."

Kim frowned before nodding. "Fine Shego, I'll hold you to that," she said before turning away and seeing Joss's eyes on her. "Shego... before I go... I have to know. Is the offer exclusive to me?"

Shego sighed as she looked at her monitors, "Yes Cupcake, it is. I don't want your boyfriend at my mother's place; it would be too distracting for you."

"I'll give you my answer by tomorrow Shego," Kim said as she led Joss out, "Thank you for listening Shego, and for the offer."

Shego waited until she saw Kim and Joss on the monitors before she responded, "Don't thank me Kim... I ruined your life."

Kim walked Joss home quietly, both young women lost in their own thoughts. Joss about why her heart was begging Kim to stay, and Kim about whether she would stay or not. Getting back to the house, Kim flopped on the sofa in front of the TV while Joss went to the kitchen for a drink.

Joss saw her aunt reading the newspaper at the table while she walked through. Grabbing a juice from the fridge, Joss sat down at the table and sighed heavily drawing her aunt's attention.

"Hey Joss, what's wrong?" the older female asked while folding up her paper.

"I..." Joss said before sighing again and shaking her head. "I don't know Aunt Carmen... I just feel so mixed up."

"Why don't you talk to me about it?" Mrs. Possible asked while she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "It might help."

"It's like this see..." Joss started, "Let's say yah got a friend that's sick, nothing serious mind'ja just awful scary, and to get the help they need they have to leave for a while. Would'ja say it's wrong for yer heart t'hurt at the thought of them leaving?"

Mrs. Possible laughed quietly while shaking her head slowly. "No dear, it's normal. But that's when you have to get your friend the help they need and then be there for them when they get back."

Joss looked down into her juice silently for a few minutes before nodding, "Thanks a bunch Aunt Carmen."

Joss finished her juice and got up before hugging her aunt and walking out of the kitchen, dropping the glass in the sink on the way. Entering the living room, she sat next to Kim silently.

"Joss?" Kim asked, her eyes staring unfocused up at the ceiling. "Are you alright with me being able to use Shego's powers?"

Joss's eyes widened at the surprise of Kim asking her opinion, thinking for a few minutes she sighed and scratched her head. "Shoot Kim... it doesn't change who ya are, just makes ya better able to fight bad guys. I think ya'll are cool no matter what ya do."

Kim smiled weakly as she looked over at her cousin, before sitting up fully and letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go make a call Joss; can you come up to my room in couple hours?"

"Alright Kim," Joss said while her eyes grew sadder, "I'll be there."

"Thank you Joss..." Kim whispered as she hugged her cousin, "Thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime Kim... I promise," Joss replied as Kim walked off. '_No matter what happens Kim, I still love you._' With that Joss leaned back and sighed, watching the clock click noon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay in posting, mouse lost connection for seven hours, and couldn't get the fic. Thanks goes to mouse and all my reviewers for everything, and a special call out to Shinneodeus, Shego's name is revealed.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 5

Kim shut the door behind her softly as she entered the room, looking around she sighed heavily before walking over to her bed. There was much to do before she left, and she didn't feel like putting it off any more.

Picking up her Kimmunicator, she called up Wade with a few quick button presses. "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I have a couple things to talk to you about Wade, and a favor to ask," Kim replied seriously.

"Sure, no problem," Wade responded before turning his full attention to Kim, even going so far as to remove his fingers from his keyboard. "Let's start with the news."

Kim fell silent a moment to gather her thoughts. "The first item is that I'm going to be going underground with Shego to get some training on my little plasma problem. She's taking me to the person who had trained her."

"So she really did quit working for Drakken," Wade said with a bit of shock in his voice, "I just got a notice of Drakken looking for a replacement henchmen because Shego quit."

"Seems about right Wade," Kim replied with a smile. '_So Shego's giving up crime to help me, maybe she's willing to become a hero again. I think I can be more accommodating than her brothers ever were._'

Wade nodded and scratched his chin in thought a moment before shaking his head and looking back to Kim. "What's next?"

"This will lead to the favor," Kim explained with a nervous look to the door. "I'm making Joss a member of Team Possible…"

"Would you like me to make her a communicator?" Wade offered as though reading her mind.

"Please and thank you," Kim responded with a laugh.

"I'll pull out one of your spares and reset it for her, even add in a few new gadgets if you'd like," Wade said while reaching off screen to pick up the said item, "Should be done in about an hour, want it delivered through the robo-door in your closet?"

"You rock Wade," Kim said with a smile, "If you could please, I don't want her knowing about it until I tell her."

"Will do Kim," Wade said before looking back up with a worried look on his face, "Have you called Ron yet?"

Kim's face fell as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "He's next… I hope he understands…"

"I'm sure he will Kim," Wade said before returning to his work, "I'll let you go then."

"Bye Wade, I'll call when I get back," the red head said before she closed the connection. Lowering her head a sigh escaped her lips. Lowering her hands so that the Kimmunicator was in her view, she frowned as she tried to get her thumb to press the call button.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim sighed heavily as she stared at her Kimmunicator silently. '_Why is this so difficult? Why can't I just call him up?_'

Groaning in frustration, Kim stood up and started going through the motions Shego had shown her earlier, relaxing her body and calming her mind. She couldn't afford to set the house on fire over something like this. Letting out her breath at the end of the kata, Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and hit the button to call the RonCom.

When Ron's familiar face filled her view screen a small tremble of fear rippled through her body. Taking a deep breath she forced a smile onto her face. "Hey Ron..."

"Hey KP," Ron's voice said cheerfully, "Sorry about not making it this morning, the folks were out all night at a convention, and I didn't want to bring Hana along in case Shego was mad."

"No big Ron," Kim responded as she pulled out a few shirts and started folding them, "I called to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while... Shego is going to train me to control my plasma."

"Are you sure KP?" Ron asked with worry in his voice, "I mean I know you and her are somewhat friends now, but can you trust her?"

Kim bit her lip as she tucked the shirts into her travel pack having decided to pack light. After a moment she sighed and shook her head. "I do Ron... I know what she's like when it's just her and me, and she's pulling in a major favor to do this. Even if I didn't trust her, what choice do I have?"

Ron sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know Kim, I guess you don't really. Just... watch yourself ok?"

"Yeah, I will," Kim replied as she dug out a couple pairs of pants from her dresser and put them on top of the shirts. "Ron... we've been dating for a while, and been best friends for longer than even that... and what I'm going to say next is hard..."

"What's that Kim?" Ron queried worriedly.

"I think we should break up while I'm away," Kim blurted while she pulled out her undergarments and tucked them away. "Please don't be mad Ron... I just don't want to tie you down while I'm gone."

"You can't be serious KP … What … what if I meet someone … what if _**you**_ meet someone?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was trying to make it sound like they could just jump back together the way things were if they hadn't met someone. "Kim I … I don't want to."

"What? Take a chance and maybe meet someone new?" Kim smiled softly at him over the digital connection. "Ron I don't know what's going to happen while I'm away but you need to be free to make new friends. If that happens to include finding a new girlfriend … I can be ok with that."

Ron couldn't wipe the shock off his face, "Kim I don't want to. We've been together since…"

"Exactly Ron it's always been 'us' for you even when I was trying to find someone for me. You looked but never made any other female friends." Kim scowled, Ron was acting childish she thought. She might end up dead or unable to be close to anyone ever again. It was even possible she might not come back but she couldn't tell him that outright and she didn't want him to be mad. "I'm sorry Ron I … just think this is the best way for us … especially now with my … problem."

Ron matched Kim's scowl for a moment. "Kim are you sure?" He had forgotten in his haste to try to keep her as his girlfriend that, right now Kim was in a very dangerous state both mentally and physically. "I mean really sure, about trusting Shego?"

"I am, I can't explain it Ron but I trust her." Kim smiled sadly at the look on his face. "I'm sorry Ron I didn't want to make you mad but I guess I did anyway."

Ron's face went slack with shock again. After a moment he recovered and shook his head to regain his sense. She made a lot of good, if terrifying to him, points. He did love her very deeply but he knew now that he thought about it he needed to meet new people. This would also be a test for their years at college. Kim would be on the other side of the planet most of the time for her classes and he was lucky to have gotten into Middleton U's food preparation program. "Kim... I'm not mad at you. If you think its best this way, I trust you."

Kim smiled sweetly as she pulled out a small brown box and tucked it inside the pouch where it would be safe. "Thank you Ron... you rock. I'm also expanding Team Possible to include Joss... I think she's ready."

"Isn't she like 14?" Ron asked with a curious look to his face.

"No Ron, she was 14 when we went to the Lazy C two summers ago," Kim said with a slight shrug, "Late bloomer I guess."

"If you say she is KP, then I think it's obvious she's more than ready by my standards," Ron replied. "So, what's her communicator's line going to be called?"

"I'll let Wade name it," Kim said with a laugh. "Bye Ron."

"Bye Kim," Ron said shortly before his face was replaced with black.

Kim slumped forward on her bed, sighing heavily, letting her Kimmunicator slip through her fingers to the floor. '_That was too easy... I know Ron's hurt, but it needed to be done... I hope he finds someone nice._' With another sigh, Kim slide off her bed and gathered up some clean clothes. Afterwards she padded to the bathroom for a shower.

Returning a half hour later she found Joss sitting on her bed, looking at the bag laying there. Kim sighed at the saddened look on Joss's face as she sat down on her bed, tossing her dirty laundry into the basket. "You're early, what's up?"

"Yer maw 'ad a call at da 'ospital, an I didn't feel like bein' alone..." Joss replied quietly. "I reckon that yer really goin', huh?"

"Well, I guess makes it easier..." Kim said before standing and going into her closet where she took a small cardboard box from one of Wade's delivery bots waiting for her. Thanking the voice of Wade that came through the bots speakers quietly she smiled and left the closet. Kim returned to her bed and set the box on Joss' lap with a small smile and a gesture for her to open it.

Joss's eyes fairly bugged out of her skull as she saw what rested inside, looking between it and her cousin she tried to speak. Inside rested a KP logo patch, and a replica of the Kimmunicator. Picking it up she pressed the blinking button, seeing a quick boot screen before Wade's face filled the view.

"Oh, hey Joss, how do you like your JossLine?" Wade asked with a smile, "I built it custom for you, has some good gadgets in case you get into trouble. Welcome to the team."

"T...thank ya Wade... and you Kim," Joss said with a sniffle, "This is more than I coulda dreamed of."

Kim smiled as Wade faded from view before she laid an unlabeled video tape into the box gently giving her a sly wink. "This is for your eyes only Joss, it's a training video. Now if you're ready for your first mission..."

"You betcha I am!" Joss squealed happily. "Oops, sorry 'bout that Kim... I'm just so excited."

Kim sighed and rested a hand on Joss's shoulder to get her to settle down, not noticing the slight blush that formed on the younger woman's cheeks.

"Joss, the first mission isn't going to be as exciting or anything, but it is important. I need you to tell my parents what's going on, and tell them not to worry," Kim said in a solemn voice. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, I can," Joss replied with a frown. "But Kim... I don't feel right about you goin' alone like this. That varmint may be up to somethin', jus' be careful, aight?"

Kim smiled and hugged her cousin closely, causing the younger girl to blush deeper. "I promise Joss, remember anything's possible with a Possible."

"Yeah, ya got that right. So, ya leavin' now?"

Kim shook her head and indicated the door. "No, first I'm going to have pizza and watch movies with you for a few hours, then leave when it gets dark."

Joss smiled and hugged Kim tightly, "Thank ya Kim."

Together the cousins rose off the bed and walked out the door, hanging out and goofing off all afternoon together. Just as the sun was beginning to fade behind the horizon, Kim hugged her cousin a final time and walked off, her pouch slung over her shoulders to rest on her hip.

Walking off into the gathering darkness Kim sighed and felt her pocket where her Kimmunicator would have been. She had decided to leave it at home because she didn't want to lean on it as a crutch, or get tracked down because of it. She had also left a note with Joss to give to her parents and made a call into Wade to inform him of her departure.

'_Am I doing the right thing?_' Kim's mind asked as she trod onward to what was to be a long ordeal. '_Will the world be alright without me? Wade did say that he would contact Global Justice for me, I really owe him for that, but I doubt Dr. Director is going to like that. I know Team Impossible will do their part, Dash agreed and Burn backed him up saying something about a good account with her parents … and then asked if Dad needed his taxes done again_'

Kim turned down the side road leading to Shego's hideout silently, her eyes searching the area for anyone following her. After a moment she relaxed enough to see Shego standing ahead of her, leaning against a car that could only have been hers. Not many people would have a green and black convertible, and fewer still would have it done in Shego's trademark pattern.

Stepping up to Shego she sighed as she met the older woman's eyes. "I'm ready;" she said quietly, "Let's go."

Shego nodded and reached into her car to pop the trunk, before leading Kim to the back to stow her bag of essentials in next to a duffle bag of what Kim assumed was Shego's essentials. Shego only told her it would be a rather long drive to get where they were going, two days if they only stopped for sleep and 'cleaning up', Kim was glad she packed for a few days at the least. Stowing the two bags together the two women walked back to the front and climbed in, buckling up and driving off into the sunset.

Shego groaned as the picturesque scene was ruined by the ringing of her cell phone. Picking it up and flipping it open she answered without looking at the caller id. "This is Shego, make it good."

An unknown female voice shrieked out of the phone's receiver, making Shego eternally regret not looking at the caller id. "POLLYANNA HEIDI MARIE GO! HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" the voice screamed, causing Shego to wince away.

"Mommy, please calm down..." Shego whimpered as Kim just stared wide eyed in surprise. "Can we talk about this when I get there in a few days? I'm driving right now with a friend..."

Kim couldn't hear the response, but the blush on Shego's cheeks made her almost wish she had. As the green-skinned woman lowered the phone and sighed, Kim pointed at the phone. "Your mother... sounded nice..."

"Oh, that? She's mad because I hung up on her yesterday, because of you I might add, and forgot to call her back today... and please don't ask about the name..." Shego begged with a whimper.

"I won't..." Kim replied. '_At least until after I've met you mother..._' Kim thought with a smirk.

Shego sighed and squealed the tires, tearing out of the city like a bat out of hell, as though trying to leave the embarrassment behind her.

Meanwhile Ron sat in his room, sighing heavily. '_Why had Kim dumped him? Had he done something wrong? Maybe I hadn't always been a great boyfriend, but I was always was there for her, wasn't I?_'

Shaking his head slowly, he stood and walked towards the window and stared off into the distance. '_She trusts me to take care of everything... but I'm not ready. I know I sometimes have my moments, but I just don't think I can do it alone. Maybe I should call in some support._'

Pulling out his RonCom he frowned at the list of people who he could call, no one was equal to Kim in ability, no one but... her. Ron gulped as he looked at the number, remembering how hard it was to get Yori to take the cell phone as a parting gift even after he explained the more technically inclined ninjas had made certain that it could not be traced.

He had meant it as a gesture of interest to her back then, but now that interest was coming back to haunt him. '_I'm still with Kim… and Yori didn't seem too interested in me last time…'_

He blinked as he remembered; he wasn't 'with' Kim anymore.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice answered the phone curiously. "Hey, Yori... its Ron. I need some help; can you come to Middleton for a while?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again go to mouse and the reviewers of the fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 6

Yori sighed as she closed the phone Ron had given her, her face frowned as she studied the picture of her and Ron that was on the outer cover. '_I should help him out as he is an ally to the school, but I cannot help but feel that I am going to do it for selfish means._'

Standing up from the patch of grass she had been sitting on during the call she looked over at the school that had been the only home she could remember.

'_We must always put the honor of the school first, personal feelings second._' Yori reminded herself as she began to walk in to talk with Master Sensei before the evening meal, there was much to arrange. But the first step was getting permission to leave to help Ron.

'_It is only right to help allies, is it not? Even if I still have feelings for Stoppable-san, he is with Possible-san as fate has decreed. I must put my personal feelings aside for the good of the school._'

Stepping into the dojo, Yori started walking softer, moving with noiseless grace. While this also helped her to might help her to impress upon Master Sensei that she was ready for a longer mission away from the school, it also gave her time to think as she had to move slower.

'_Most honorable Master Sensei, it is my honor to ask that I go and aid Stoppable-san in his hour of need,_' Yori recited mentally, trying to figure out the proper phrasing of the request. Reaching the door of Master Sensei she gulped nervously as she raised her hand to knock. Suddenly she had to stop her swing as the door swept open and there stood Master Sensei.

"M... master Sensei!" the young ninja gasped as she bowed deeply. "It is my honor to see you."

The wizened old man smiled down at his favorite pupil, mostly to cover his surprise at her being here. "Yori, I was just coming to see you. I have a mission for you."

"It is my honor to serve the school..." Yori said while her insides screamed in pain. '_No! Not now! I have to help Ron-san!_'

"That is the spirit I expected from you Yori-chan. Come into my office and I shall tell you the details," Master Sensei replied quietly before turning back into the office, leaving the door open for Yori. Yori walked into the office silently, her head bowed in submission with her arms folded in front of her.

'_Why... why now of all times when I need to ask to go away?_' Yori pleaded mentally as she followed the leader of the school. '_Please Sensei, don't do this to me. Don't make me choose the honor of the school over my own heart! Please Sensei, I'm begging you._'

Yori took her seat across from the white haired old man silently, her eyes calm and patient as she studied him. "How may I bring honor to the Yamanouchi School?"

The elderly ninja smiled gently as he pulled out an airplane ticket and slide it across the table to Yori. "I received a call from Global Justice, they would like one of my most experienced ninjas to go to the town of Middleton and stand in for Kim Possible-san while she is dealing with private matters. Naturally I thought of you for this task."

Yori felt her heart leap as she realized just what had happened. '_Fate... you have smiled on me... I thank you._' Reaching her hand out with firm control over her emotions and body she took the tickets and read over the destination of Middleton. Fighting a full blow giggle, Yori bowed deeply. "It is my honor to take this mission, for the honor of Yamanouchi."

"Yori my young apprentice," Master Sensei replied quietly, "This mission was not taken as one of honor, remember that and perform as your heart wishes. This will make me very happy."

Yori blushed at the thoughts that flashed through her mind causing the grandfatherly man across from the desk to smile wider. "Th...Thank you Master Sensei, I will do as you said."

"Go no Yori, use that cell phone of yours and arrange for your contact Stoppable-san to pick you up. Oh, and your weapons with metal will be sent to Stoppable-san's place within a few days, along with the Lotus blade," Master Sensei said causing Yori's eyes to widen with shock. "I believe that it shall come in useful to Stoppable-san in his time of need, as he will need you as well."

"Thank you Master Sensei, I will do my best," Yori whispered with a touched tone to her voice before standing and bowing to the older ninja. After a minute she ran off nearly giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time.

Master Sensei sat back with a smile as he watched Yori run off. "I think you are going to learn a lot about yourself young Yori-chan. As well as some things we do not teach here..."

Meanwhile, half the world away, Joss sighed as she stared at the sign for the bus stop. _'Aunt Carmen took that well... Mebbe she knows somethin' I didn't,_' Joss mused as she waited for the bus. '_I wish I could go after Kim... but 'er tape told me to go 'ome when I was supposed ta,_' Joss thought as she remembered the other parts of the tape with a faint blush to her cheeks.

Joss groaned as she pulled out a coin from her pocket, and turned it over between her fingers. '_Heads I go 'ome, tails I go after Kim,_' Joss thought as she hooked her thumb under the coin and flicked it into the air. Watching it fall to the ground she snarled as it landed on end and stayed that way. '_NO WAY!__I canna believe this, wha' am I supposed ta do now?_'

Joss's grumblings about the coin were interrupted by the trilling of her new JossLine. Pulling it out and thumbing the activation button she responded, "Howdy Wade, what's up?"

"Hey Joss, got a new mission for you if you want it," Wade said with a perturbed look, "Though I don't really like how we got it. Global Justice is ordering me to get one of Team Possible looking for Kim. After you get home, grab the best horse your dad has, and enough gear for a long ride, I'll give you the tracer's signal."

"Thank ya kindly Wade," Joss said as she scooped up her coin. "But I'm just wonderin' why me?"

"Well Joss, normally I wouldn't do this," Wade said with an annoyed look, "But GJ is threatening me with showing my mother the real electric bill, and the shock could kill her. Since I'm going to play command and control center until Kim's back, and Ron is going to do the footwork with his reinforcements, we're down to you. No offense meant, but you're a new member and this is a field assignment without back up. Maybe a dangerous one but you're a Possible. That and you can probably track them better if they leave Shego's convertible. Kim told me your tracker skills are first rate."

"Thank ya Wade..." Joss replied with a slight blush, "Any idea where they're 'eadin?"

"No, but I can tell you that they'll have a good lead on you," Wade answered before sighing and shaking his head. "All we have to do is watch her for a couple days, and make a report on if she is in training or not. Do not make contact, and try not to get caught."

"Alright Wade, my bus is 'ere, I'll talk ta ya later," Joss said as she entered the bus before hanging up. '_It seems that luck was right... I do both._'

That evening Ron stood in the Middleton airport looking around nervously at the crowd of people pressing in around him. '_Where's Yori? Is her flight's late? Did it crash? Did I get the wrong gate? Did she decide that I wasn't worth the trouble?_'

Ron bit his lower lip as he looked around searching for Yori, his attention was so focused on scanning the crowd that he never noticed the thin figure sneaking up behind him. Silently the figure reached out her hand, encircling her arm about his neck. Standing on her tiptoes the figure spoke as her arm finally contacted Ron's neck. "It is your honor to pay attention Stoppable-san."

Ron's hand snapped up to intercept the arm around his neck as soon as contact was made, leaning back into the attacker he dropped down to a knee, flipping the female over his back, he heard the person grunt as she landed solidly on her back. He had his fist poised to strike when he realized who it was and smiled. "Sorry about that Yori, did you have a good trip?"

"Yes I did Stoppable-san, thank you," Yori replied with a heavy blush to her cheeks, "It is your honor to let me up, is it not?"

Ron blushed as he helped Yori to her feet, looking at the guards eyeing the pair suspiciously. "Yori, it's great to see you again, but let's go to my place where we can talk." Holding out his arm he offered to escort the young ninja silently with a goofy smile. "Let's get your bags and go."

Yori smiled and let Ron lead her away from the terminal; inside her heart was cheering at the sight of Ron and hoping someday to replace Possible-san in his heart. Little did she know that all Ron was thinking of was how nice that jasmine perfume she wore smelled.

Later that night, while Ron was talking with Yori, a sole figure stole from a ranch in Montana carrying a modest size pack. Slipping into the stables Joss sighed as she packed her luggage into the compartment of ol' Tornado.

Over the years her father had fixed the glitch in his programming, and added loads of useful functionality. Now it was her favorite horse of the whole stable and nearly perfect for this mission. Mounting up, she began the power up period with a sigh. '_Kim, please be alright._'

Thumbing on her JossLine she smiled at the face of Wade as he popped up, looking slightly groggy. "Ready ta go Wade, what's the coordinates?"

Stifling a yawn Wade typed in a few keystrokes before looking back to the camera. "On their way Joss, good luck."

"Thanks Wade, I'm gonna need it," Joss said before Wade faded from view and a map appeared with an arrow pointing off the side of it. '_This is for ya Kim, gotta keep my cousin offa GJ's bad lists._'


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to mouse for helping me out with this. I also want to thank the reviewers for their reviews and patience. I just started my final quarter of college so my time to write is going to be limited at best.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 7

Kim sighed as she stared up at the stars above her, watching them silently. After a few minutes she turned her attention to the woman driving the car and studied her for a few minutes. "Shego... I've been dying to know. When did you get your teaching degree?"

Shego sighed a bit and gave a quick glance to keep careful not to take her eyes off the road for too long; they were doing 110 in a 55mph zone after all. Should she confide any further in Kim, the redhead knew her more intimately than almost anyone living? "Pumpkin I ..."

Shego sighed heavily as she bites her lip, trying to figure out why this was such a big deal. It was only a matter of telling her a year, why was it so difficult? '_Have I worked with villains so long I can't even trust her? She's the only thing close to a friend I have..._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle touch on her shoulder, yielding but firm in its power. Slowly it drifted down onto her back and rubbed a spot right above her right shoulder blade, slowly easing the tension from that shoulder and side of her neck. Moments later the hand pulled away leaving her back feeling cold and lonely without the reassuring presence of the hand.

Turning her head she caught Kim's thrice damned puppy dog pout out of the corner of her eyes before focusing on the road as Kim spoke. "I... I know that I'm prying Shego, but I thought... I thought maybe you and I could get to know each other more as friends."

"Friends?" Shego asked trying to avoid sounding sarcastic, but the pained look on Kim's face told her that it had. What surprised Shego the most was the pained churning in her gut she got when she thought that she was Kim's friend and the danger that put her in, or was it something else?

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion before she sighed and asked, "I... ok promise that anything said in here will never be repeated outside of it to another living soul. Not even the buf... Stoppable."

Kim smiled at the partial slip Shego had made before nodding her head while she whispered softly, "I promise Shego... what happens on this trip, stays on this trip."

Shego eyed Kim for a moment before she remembered that the girl was honest to a fault and besides, something inside told her to trust the red head. With a smirk she responded, "If you break that promise, I will tell everyone what happened to you on a bit of catnip."

Kim's jaw dropped as a light dusting of blush formed on her cheeks, not that Shego could see it, but for some reason she could almost just imagine it. "That was the cat taking over," Kim mumbled after she had regained her senses.

"Whatever you say Princess..." Shego replied with a small laugh. "But to answer your question, you'd have been a freshman when I got the degree, thanks in part to mom's inside track on some college courses I could test out of easily."

Kim smiled as she leaned back into her seat. "That seems so like you Shego... always doing things directly, not just plodding along. I had thought you were just doing online courses whenever Drakken bored you out of your mind with his babbling."

"Good guess, but no, I had the degree before I turned evil," Shego said with a laugh, "But now that you mention it, I had just finished up courses for a degree in mathematics when Nemmy bolted into my life."

Kim scowled deeply, "Look could we not mention how you 'met' Nemmy? I was... scared to death ... ok?"

"I could see how that would have been frightening," Shego admitted with a smile, "But you have to admit, if you hadn't panicked you would have beaten those mongrels."

Kim's scowl deepened considerably, she had been in full panic mode and in a new body she didnt know the limits of at the time. "Honestly Shego ... I don't think so."

"Pumpkin, I know you," Shego said while turning along the highway, "If you had not been out of your mind in the first place, you'd have used those skills that keep me on my toes to send them running, like I did with my plasma."

"I was a cat Shego! At the time all I had going for me was speed reflexes and cunning," Kim looked out across the expanse of forest they were approaching and sighed. "I lost them once ... for a bit then they were right back on me and the cat part took over."

"It did that a lot I remember..." Shego said quietly hurt evident on her voice, "The toys, the catnip, the naps... even those tender little bits of affection... they were all the cat, weren't they?"

Kim looked Shego directly in the eyes with a sad smile; she wanted the pale woman to know she was telling the absolute truth. "No, well the catnip yeah that was mostly the cat but the affection was all me."

Shego let out a breath she had unknowingly been holding, forcing her fingers to loosen off the wheel. After a moment she smiled letting the car drive itself through the forest as green signs for gas stations flash past.

Kim let out a soft whimper as she read the signs. "Shego? I know it's only been three hours... but do you think we could maybe stop?"

"Why's that princess?" Shego asked as they crossed over a bridge, nearly flying off the other side.

Kim felt herself blushing fiercely, as she did she wondered why she wasn't lighting up the entire car with as bright she would have sworn it had to be. "I need to make a pit stop."

Shego blinked as the idea of what Kim was getting at tickled the back of her mind. "Can you be more specific? If you want something to drink, there's soda in the cooler in the back, water too," Shego offered as the dull roar of a rushing waterfall sounded to the left of the car.

Kim bit her lip nervously as she squirmed in her seat, eyeing the sign marking the nearest exit a mile ahead. "Come on Shego... let's just stop for a few minutes... stretch the legs... take care of calls of nature..."

Shego winced as her own body decided to remind her pointedly about how long it had been since she had visited the lady's room. Turning on her blinker, she slowed down enough to catch the off ramp and slammed her brakes as she skidded into a truck stop, parking in a space near the door.

Kim was out of the car in a moment, leaping clean out without touching the side only to look down where she landed with a laugh. "You didn't park in the handicap spot? I'm proud of you Shego."

"Hey, I'm evil, not heartless," Shego replied miffed as she got out of the car herself. "Shall we go?"

Kim's eyes widened at Shego's word choice a moment before she bolted for the bathroom, Shego a step behind as her own words came back to haunt her.

After a minor scuffle over the only unoccupied toilet, and a rather embarrassing incident, Kim and Shego were once again on their way. The pair was laughing about something as Shego sped out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. A few miles down the road Shego pulled over and Kim tossed a lumpy bundle into a dumpster behind some store.

For a few miles more neither woman said a word, but once Shego looked over at Kim and saw that mischievous smile and sparkle in Kim's eyes, she couldn't help it and busted out laughing again. Kim followed suit and they both spent a while enjoying themselves. It may have been a bit embarrassing but it had relieved most of the tension they had felt up until then.

Kim leaned back in her seat, a faint trace of the smile she had lingering on her face. As she stared out the front windshield she let out a sigh, her body relaxing into the seat behind her. "Shego... What would it take for you to join Team Possible?"

Shego blinked and looked at Kim as if she had two heads. "Kimmie you can't be serious ... first I'm under contract to Dr. D ... second I'm a felon ... they wouldn't let you let me on your team ...

Kim smirked as her long hair flowed behind her in the breeze. "First, Wade has confirmed that you tendered your resignation to Drakken, and second, the only person in charge or membership on Team Possible is its founder, Kimberly Anne Possible."

"And the warrants out for my ass?" Shego looked directly forward, she didnt want to risk looking at Kim.

"I have a lot of favors I can pull in to get them lifted, since the majority of them are started by me," Kim replied evenly.

Shego slammed on the brakes; the traffic behind them didn't appreciate the sudden stop anymore than Kim did. "Why? ... Why would you do that for me after what I ..."

"Why would I do something nice?" Kim asked as she readjusted herself in her seat. "I noticed that Drakken never listened to your advice, never took your input seriously. I would. You are an experienced criminal who would know what to look for when trying to find clues. Most of all... it would give us time to get to know each other more."

Shego let off on the brakes and the car took off again though she didn't rocket along as she had been doing, she didn't trust herself to that speed just yet. "Oh trust me Princess," She looked to Kim for a moment noticing once again how the seatbelt fit across her chest. "We'll know each other very well before this trip is over."

"Then I will have your answer when we return to Middleton, and not a second before," Kim replied with a smile as she leaned forward in her seat, inadvertently tightening it across her chest. "Oh look, a shooting star."

Shego winced at the mention of something falling from the sky but looked anyway since Kim seemed to be pleased by it. This one was a brilliant white which surprised her since most falling stars have other colors. "Make a wish Kimmie."

"Already did... but you make one for yourself," Kim said as she watched the star's path, "Oh look, it changed to green."

Shego nodded. "I did but you know you can't tell or they won't come true." She had long ago quit believing in such things but around Kim it felt... ok to believe. No, not just ok, but right. It felt natural to believe in something silly like that.

"So... what's your mother like?" Kim asked after a few minutes of companionable silence. "I mean you know my mom... but I've never met yours."

Shego arches an eyebrow and wondered if she should explain her mother or just leave it as a surprise. "Give me a minute on that one Cupcake."

Kim fell silent at the shocked tone in Shego's voice, letting the roar of the engine and the whistling of the wind be the only sound for a few minutes. Shego broke the silence with a quiet voice. "I guess, the best way to describe my mother is to say a living example of a hippie gone mental."

Kim blinked slowly as her mind processed this. "I'm guessing you don't mean chainsaw massacre or lector mental... right?" She honestly wouldn't have been surprised at either though considering Shego's hostile and slightly insane temperament.

"I wish, it would explain me... no... mom is a hippie that never grew out of it, and...," Shego answered with a calmness she wished she felt.

After a moment, Kim's interest caused her to ask, "...And?"

Shego glanced at Kim's form briefly before lighting her hand up so Kim could see her curl her forefinger in a 'come hither' motion, she didn't want to take her eyes off the road for too long. Kim leaned closer and when she was in hearing distance, Shego mumbled it out.

A second later she winced as Kim's shriek of 'SHE LIVES ON A WHAT?!?!' echoed throughout the forest scattering birds to the winds. '_Oh yeah... this is going to be fun._' Shego thought grimly as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears.

A good ways ahead, Joss wound Ol' Tornado through the dense shrubs and underbrush between the trees as quietly as the metal horse could go. Reaching a clearing a short distance from where her tracker put Kim and Shego passing on the highway she sighed and dismounted. She had needed to make this stop for a while now, but didn't want to risk being spotted.

Grabbing the necessary supplies from her pack, Joss hit Tornado's camouflage button, turning on the holographic projector, turning the metal horse practically invisible. Nodding at the hiding effect of the robot, she slipped off into the underbrush and started to answer nature's call. A minute later she nearly jumped clean out of her skin as she heard Kim's shrieking "SHE LIVES ON A WHAT?!?!"

'_What in tarnations is goin' on in that thar car?_' Joss wondered as she tried to return to her business at hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks goes to mouse and shallow15 for beta reading this, and thanks to the reviewers and people who've faved my work, it's an honor.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 8

Ron rested on the sofa in the living room while Yori slept in his bed up in his attic room. There was so much on his mind that he knew that sleep seemed to be a foregone conclusion.

First was the fact that Kim hadn't been gone even a week and he was already thinking about asking Yori on a date. He knew that he should give Kim more time, but how long was right? How long would he have Yori close enough to hug? Could he get time off with Joss being on the team now?

Sighing and turning over onto his stomach he watched as Rufus slumbered away peacefully. '_Kim... what am I supposed to do? I know you broke up with me... but Yori is so sweet. She likes my jokes, my goof ups, and everything you do about me._'

Looking past Rufus to where a picture of Ron and Kim in first grade playing on the monkey bars rested Ron sighed. '_You've been my friend forever KP... but... dating you was weird. I wish I knew why we didn't work out... we would have been perfect. Was it me? Was I just too goofy?_'

With a groan, he slipped off the couch and walked to the window where he stared out at the moonlit backyard silently. Sighing he couldn't help but picture his time at the Yamanouchi school, and how nice it felt there. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on the window pane and let out a sigh. '_Kim... I need you... come back soon._'

Turning away from the window he let out a sigh of frustration as he walked back over to the couch and tried to go to sleep again. As he laid there staring at the ceiling he let out a sigh of confusion. '_Kim… I'm not the hero, you are. Get back here and tell me what to do._'

Ron rose the next morning stiff and sore with a familiar smell tickling his nose, but he just couldn't place it. Stretching out the kinks in his back he wandered into the kitchen to see Yori cooking what appeared to be rice and miso soup. "Yori… I told you, you don't have to cook…"

Yori turned around her apron fluttering forward enough to reveal the shorts that were being covered otherwise, relieving at least one of Ron's worries. "Oh, Stoppable-san… I know you said that I didn't have to cook, but it is my honor to cook for my host family. Would you like to make the Yakizakana?"

Ron chuckled as he shook his head, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the fish that he knew she had to have gone to get this morning. "Yori… I do the cooking here; can't you just relax and enjoy your stay like a normal guest? And please… call me Ron, calling everyone Stoppable-san will just lead to confusion."

Ron was so busy prepping the fish for grilling that he missed seeing Yori's blush at the honor of calling someone so casually. Yori smiled sweetly at Ron's back before returning to the soup and the rice.

Yori finished up the miso and rice taking both to the table and setting them at the side of where she planned to sit so she could serve Ron as he finished up with the fish. "So Ron-san ... please ... where is Possible-san? I was not informed of the details of her departure and you have been rather ... distant."

Ron sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Yori, if I knew where she was, I'd tell you. All I can tell you is that she's going to get some special training, and Shego's the one taking her."

Yori stared a bit with her eyes going wide, "Kim-san has left ... with Shego? She trusts that ... thief?"

Ron tucked the fish onto the grill and sighed. "Yori... get comfortable, I have something to tell you about recent events leading up to now..." Waiting until Yori was sitting, Ron began to cover what had happened over the past few weeks, his eyes fixed on the fish so he didn't see Yori's eyes widening in shock.

Yori composed herself quickly so Ron wouldn't see the look of ecstatic joy on her face when he said Kim had broken up with him over the situation. It would not be honorable to be so happy over such a thing, yet she could not deny that she was. "How long was Dr. Drakken in the hospital after Kim's ... indiscretion?"

"According to Wade, he's still there. Apparently he's not planning to leave until he has a new person to cover his back," Ron said sliding the fish onto a serving plate and walking over to the table. "That's odd... normally mom and dad are up by now..."

Yori filled a pair of bowls for Ron, one of miso and one of rice after thanking him for the fish and waited for him to begin eating. "Perhaps they have decided to sleep in? What shall we be doing today? If we have some free time perhaps you could show me around as I did for you at the Yamanouchi, my last visit here left no time for seeing the city."

Ron pulled out a pair of chopsticks from his pants after thanking Yori and began to eat. "Actually, I was thinking of going out on a patrol thingy today... So I could show you the city, if you don't mind working while we're out."

With a giggle Yori began eating, "Of course Ron-san, it is part of why I am here after all." As she finished her fish and rice she wondered if they would have the chance for anything more intimate before the day was out and then found herself blushing at the thought of kissing Ron. Hopefully, she thought, there would be plenty of time for them to get to know each other that way.

Ron played with his rice grains silently, wondering why he was so nervous around Yori suddenly. Picking up the grains and popping them into his mouth he chewed thoughtfully. After a few minutes he looked over at Yori and smiled. "I guess we'll have to go shopping for some clothes... We don't know how long you're going to be here after all."

Yori looked over at Ron and decided to tease him a bit, "It will not be your honour to help me pick out certain things Ron-san but it shouldn't be that much of a problem." She had her Ninja-express platinum credit card and a nearly unlimited budget from the Yamanouchi. "You can help with a few things however."

"What? Are you saying the Ronster doesn't have the ultimate in fashion sense?" Ron said while striking a masculine pose, still dressing in his Fearless Ferret jammies.

Yori didn't know whether to laugh or blush but she figured it was time to have some devious fun. "I did not know Ron-san would know so much about feminine underwear... are you versed in the ways of the lingerie shop?"

Ron's jaw dropped as a blush formed on his cheeks. "I... umm... well... gah... err... No, that's more Kim's and Monique's department..."

Yori grinned a bit at his embarrassment, "I see … well then it will be your honor to assist me after all Ron-kun ... Possible-san is off with Shego and I do not know this 'Monique'..." She quickly hid her face behind the bowl of miso as she drank the last of it, it served nicely to hide her own blush and prevent her from laughing further at the face Ron was now making.

Ron sighed as he tried to focus on his bowl of rice. "Well, she works at Club Banana, which is one of our stops today, so you can meet Mo' there. She would know more about those things than I would."

Yori pouted a bit over that, "As you wish Ron-san." She got up and placed her dishes in the sink preparing to clean them so they could get started. Ron could be so frustrating at times.

Ron sighed as he studied the table in frustration. '_Why am being so stupid? She wants me to help her, not Mo... Get it together Ronster... you can do it, you've hung out with Kim enough you can do most anything... right?_'

Swallowing the lump in his throat Ron stood and walked over to dry and put up the dishes. "Yori... would... I mean I'm not that knowledgeable... but would you like my help in picking out l.. lin... err... female underclothes?"

Yori turned to look at Ron and both hoped he was being serious and joking at the same time, she had to admit to herself that she had asked for this however. Swallowing a bit nervously she nodded; she had gone this far might as well see it all the way through. "It will be your honor to... show me what you like."

Ron's blush grew deeper as his eyes widened in surprised. '_Kim... please tell me what to do..._'

Kim's voice seemed to whisper to him, '_If you find someone else ... I won't mind._'

Ron gulped nervously as he put the dishes in the cupboard. His eyes looked over at Yori who was wiping out the sink silently. "Yori... umm... what would you like to do for lunch while we're out? Anywhere you want my treat."

Yori dried off her hands and turned to lean against the counter as she thought. "Pizza?"

"I know a great spot just outside of the mall..." Ron said as he shut the cabinet doors, and turned away to hang up the towel, just catching a glimpse of his parents ducking behind the doorway. '_What the... they don't think..._'

Yori noticed Ron's sudden distraction and listened carefully, she could hear the sounds of two people trying to sneak away and wondered if the Stoppables didn't like her for some reason. "I will go to your... the room and get changed Ron-san you will wait till I finish?" She had no objections to having a bit of fun at Ron's expense. He had told her his parents were ... unusual.

Ron nodded before going after his parents with a frown. "Mom... dad... what's going on? Do you dislike Yori?"

"No, we just thought that you'd enjoy some time alone to be with your..." Mr. Stoppable paused as though searching for the right word. "Female friend..."

Ron blinked a few times as he tried to wrap his brain around what his father was implying, "Er ... Kim and I broke up ... well she left me. Yori and I are ..."

"More than just friends..." Ron's dad said with a smirk as his mom went to check on Hana. "You don't have to cover up with us Ronald... I saw how you looked at her. And I know she's helped you out on missions before."

Ron nodded as he looked to the stairs where Yori had just been before heading to his room. "She is... and maybe... well... We're going out today, don't know when we'll be back though."

Ron's dad nodded with a smile before pulling out his wallet, scooping out a wad of bills and packed them into Ron's hand, along with a crinkling, inch-square packet with a circular bump in the center. "Stay out as late as you need to... we'll understand."

Ron swallowed a bit nervously as he took the money and other item, "eh heh heh er ... Since you guys are feeling so generous I don't s'pose I could get the house for the night when we get back..." If ever there was a time he wouldn't mind his parents not being home this was it.

"Ronald... I'm surprised," his father scolded as his son lowered his head shamefully. "I would have thought you'd remember that we're taking Hana to the baby jamboree this week."

In his own defense Ron muttered, "I have been a bit ... occupied dad. Kim vanishing then turning up only to end up being put into the hospital by Shego then Shego turning into a cat... it's been... rough ok?" He shook off the depression guilt and anger he had felt so much of recently. "That's cool though you guys have fun ... I know I will."

"Just be careful son... and remember to let her set the pace," the older Stoppable replied, "Also, remember to clean up any messes you two make. Oh, and we cleaned out the basement for you to sleep in Ronald... much better than the couch."

Yori slipped back into the bedroom after witnessing the rather blatant display by Mr. Stoppable, it would seem he was trying to help his son she just wasn't sure if she appreciated that kind of help. And now she was blushing again. "Hormones it's just hormones." She muttered to herself as she slipped into the skirt she had picked out for the day, not that she had many to begin with. "Well I guess we'll see how this goes tonight."

Ron sat in the kitchen trying to force the blush on his cheeks to fade away. '_Kim... I am really lost here... HELP!_'

Once again he heard Kim's voice in his mind, he hoped the fish wasn't bad. '_You need to meet new people Ron_' Well Yori wasn't exactly a new friend but their relationship was new.

'_But Kim... I don't know what I'm going to... to..._' Ron's thoughts trailed off as Yori flowed into the room, the skirt and blouse combo she had chosen caused his heart to race and his jaw to hang open slightly. '_Oi vey..._'

Yori smiled pleasantly noting the reaction her outfit got from Ron, "Aren't you going to go change so we may have our day out Ron-kun?"

"Change? Yeah... change good..." Ron said as he started walking out of the room only to run into a wall. Blushing and hurrying back out, he rushed up to his room. '_Oh man... I'm never going to make it through today..._'

Laughing as she watched Ron stagger upstairs Yori went to the living room to wait. Ron's parents walked out carrying Hana, leaving them to themselves for the day. It was looking like a good start in her opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to mouse and Shallow15 once again for beta reading, and for all the reviews to everyone.

* * *

Kim Powered 

Chapter 9

Kim sighed heavily as she stood outside of the gates to the nudist colony that had sprung up around a series of hot springs. Turning to her left she watched as Shego rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Shego... They do let you rent the electric carts to get around in there..."

"I know Kimmie..." Shego grumbled, "It's just that this is my baby and I don't like the idea of leaving her in a garage... just a little less than I like the idea of coming back here in general."

Kim smiled as she patted Shego's shoulder gently. "Come on, it won't be so bad..."

"You're blushing already, and you haven't even seen anyone yet," Shego pointed out with a deep frown. "But I suppose if we don't get going, we'll never get this over with."

Kim sighed as she watched Shego exit the car, handing the keys to a parking attendant. Stepping over to the check in window she watched as Shego gave the boy about her age specific instructions about how to park the convertible.

Shego fumed as she left the valet, her car was both a classic and a potentially lethal weapon and had to be shown a certain degree of respect; besides the missiles tended to be cranky when abused. "Well come on Princess let's get going."

"Did you really have to threaten him with a plasma enema Shego?" Kim asked curiously as she signed in the guest registry and read over the rules.

Shego nodded firmly and she signed her name and was met with a surprised reaction and rather fast service. "Yes Kimmie, the people around here probably wouldn't appreciate a random weapons discharge." Collecting the key to the cart she lead Kim towards the back of the building and off to their assigned cart.

"Is that why they're having three people push it into the garage rather than drive it?" Kim asked with a point to a trio of men pushing the car carefully into the garage. "Oh, and they gave me some all natural bug repellant... but said that the population was low this year so it wouldn't be needed."

Shego looked around to the group guiding her car into the garage area, "They got a smarter crew this year." It never failed to amuse her how they handled the car, "Last time I was here the idiot valet took out the ranger station ... I don't know if they ever found the poor guy."

"Last time? You've been back since you left?" Kim asked curiously. "I mean from the way you were talking I thought you had left and never looked back."

Shego glared at Kim briefly before letting out a sigh. "I've had to come back a couple of times Kim and you probably will too ... for the rest of your life. Just like me."

"Check-ups?" Kim asked as she looked up at the sky to avoid outright staring at some of the people walking around. "Does it get easier as time goes by?"

Shego shrugged, it wasn't that that she or her mother was concerned with. "Controlling the power isn't that big a deal ... surviving it is. Our estimation for getting cancer is probably something like ninety-five percent."

"Wonderful..." Kim groaned as she slapped a hand over her eyes. "I was asking about coming here." After that she waved a hand to encompass the area.

"Oh that, eh not really," Shego decided to give Kim a bit of a heads up on what to expect only she hit a bit of a snag. Her mother was unusually difficult to explain. "Mommy is a bit ... eccentric. Don't expect her to let you, or me, get away with the clothing thing." She could see Kim blanch a bit. "She refused to help me until I got over it Princess, don't expect your name to curry favors either, she doesn't own a TV."

Kim sighed and rubbed her temples. "Tell me that she at least has a private area for training... I don't need people see me flopping around..."

"Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie," Shego said shaking her head amusedly, "Aside from the visitor center back there do you see anything private around here?" To make her point clear Shego gestured around. "People's homes are private and Mommy has a private lab but beyond that everything here is open."

Kim slumped down in her seat and groaned. "If I had known I was coming here before we left, I think I would have taken my chances with the government... I feel fat just looking around..."

That nearly made Shego crash the cart as she was laughing too hard to drive safely. "Cupcake trust me, the few hard-bodies you're seeing right now are relatives of the regular crowd who live here. Yeah maybe a few are staying here now but most of them head for warmer places down south come winter."

"I was talking about you too, we've fought enough that I know under that suit of yours is nothing but muscles..." Kim groused before tilting her head in thought. "What is that suit made out of?"

"Copping a feel or two during our battles eh Princess? If it helps I kinda prefer the smoother build you got working." Shego grinned as she responded, "You would have to ask Mommy what the uni is made from she's the one I have to go back to get it repaired."

"I'm going to have to get a suit made if I'm going to keep using the powers..." Kim mused while she turned her head to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Probably Pumpkin but that's not what you should be worried about." If she could grin and scowl at the same time Shego would, she knew her mother was the only person who could help Kim but she also knew what that help was likely to cost.

"Shego, I'm trying to not worry about a lot of stuff..." Kim admitted as she looked down at her hands. "I... I'm scared of what's going on with me Shego..." Kim's body slumped down further in her seat while her knees curled up to her chest. "Shego... I wish I was Nemmy again... I was carefree and happy then."

Shego stopped the cart carefully, "You'll always be Nemmy to me Kim, you're just cuter and not as dangerous now." She smiled and waggled a brow at the redhead. "I didn't mean to scare you Pumpkin it's just that mommy can be a bit... larger than life."

"Shego... I battle villains everyday that are a bit larger than life..." Kim replied with a frown, "If you're warning me about your mother... I think I left the oven on at home."

"Too late now kitty we're here," She meant that they were already in the compound but also that she and Kim had arrived at a point there was no going back from. "Mommy isn't that bad ... ok she might not be that bad for you she just annoys the hell out of me."

"I figured that much out Shego..." Kim looked at a small log cabin with a concrete square building set beside it. "Umm... I'm guessing that's where your mother lives."

With a nod Shego made the turn down the path that lead to her mother's home; aside from the bunker it was indistinguishable from any of the other houses dotting the hills. "Don't let that bug repellent out of your sight ... you may just need it. And don't worry about your clothes she will probably just have them sent to my car."

"Can I be in them when she does?" Kim asked nervously clutching her bag. As they drove up to the cabin, Kim's heart began to race faster. "Shego... if I don't make it out of this alive... Tell Ron that he can have the Bueno Bucks in my sock drawer."

Shego took Kim's hand and shoved her out of the cart as they came to a stop hoping to get the redhead to see why the joking and fooling around weren't appreciated. It worked as Kim seemed pretty pissed and her power flared to life. "Go ahead Possible leave if you want but don't blame me or Mommy if you vaporize Middleton." Seeing Kim's face fall Shego took a deep breath. "Sorry Nemmy, just being here is annoying and I didn't mean to take it out on you but this is serious."

"Shego..." Kim growled, her eyes locked onto the green woman. "I am serious. I am not strong like you are; I doubt I have the mental discipline to maintain control like you do... I am scared for my life right..." Kim was cut off by another screaming voice.

"POLLYANNA HEIDI MARIE GO! GET OUT OF THAT CART THIS INSTANT AND APOLOGIES TO THAT YOUNG LADY!" the voice behind Kim boomed, causing her to whip around and gawk at probably the only person on the planet who could yell at Shego. There she was, in all her natural glory, Mrs. Go. She looked like she would be about two inches shorter than Shego, but it was very obvious who Shego got her looks from. A heavy blush formed on Kim's cheeks as she saw that gravity and nature had been kind with Mrs. Go's form.

"Mommy not in front of my pet!" Shego growled but she cast a conspiratorial wink at Kim before climbing over the seat and extending a hand to help her up. "Kim relax ok I wouldn't have dared bring you here, prude that you are, if I didn't think you had what it took to master this."

"What's this? Disrespect for the poor old woman that gave birth to you? Who nursed you to health after you got hurt by that meteor?" Mrs. Go started as she strode over to the cart. "And still clothed too... Get out of that ridiculous outfit Polly; I still don't know why you let Harold pick out that design..."

Kim blinked at the odd exchange as Mrs. Go arrived, holding still as the older woman inspected her. "She seems to be fit, but these clothes have to go... off with them, the both of you. I'll be in the lab in about a half hour, some brownies in the kitchen if you want a snack first."

Shego baulked, "Not the brownies Mommy!" nevertheless Shego was shedding her uniform. "C'mon Kimmie you better get out of those clothes. Mommy is a stickler about those and will rip them off you."

Kim frowned for a moment before began removing her shirt and pants, revealing she had gone commando that morning, when Shego looked up she shrugged. "I didn't know what to expect... I figured I might as well be prepared... I was a Pixie Scout."

"Pixie eh ... explains the stuff packed in that backpack you brought with," Shego smirked as she enjoyed the view. "So this is your second look at me, enjoying what you see Princess?" She asked as she carefully folded her uniform and began to saunter towards the house.

Kim blushed and tucked away her clothes into her duffle bag with a frown. "Let's just get this over with. Though you do remind me that I should've told Ron the She-Hulk comics were being reprinted."

"Hardy har har Princess if it weren't so damned important I'd tell you to go fuck yourself right now!" Shego didn't bother to look back as she stomped into the house leaving Kim alone.

Kim gulped despite the bravado she was showing, entering the cottage she looked around and nearly leapt out of her skin as a pair of arms hugged her from behind. "Hello dear, please be comfortable with yourself. Have some brownies, I just made them this morning." Mrs. Go's voice offered in her ear before the older woman walked away, down a side hall.

Shego sat in her old room and wiped at her eyes a bit. Kim probably didn't mean it to be the insult it was but she hadn't been able to finish High School in actual school because of her skin color. It wasn't acceptable to make fun of any other student based on that factor but there were no rules or laws protecting the 'green bitch' so her mother pulled her from school in tenth grade and home schooled her.

Kim bit her lip nervously as she looked down the hall Mrs. Go had gone, and could almost feel the pain she had given Shego. With a sigh she snagged a couple of brownies on a napkin and walked down the hall absently eating one before finding Shego's room. "Hey Shego... look, I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"Save it Possible, I've heard it all befo..." Shego noticed Kim had a hand out holding one of the two brownies she had as a peace offering, the other was rapidly disappearing into Kim's mouth. "Dear gods Mommy please tell me those weren't your 'house special' please..."

"These are rather good Shego... but my head feels kinda funny..." Kim mumbled while setting the other brownie on Shego's knee. Her eyes were drooping a little and her posture had began to sink towards the floor. "Shego... You know what?"

Shego sighed and set the brownie off to the side on the nightstand next to her bed. "I don't know Princess how bout you climb up here and tell me."

"Mmmm... yesss..." Kim said as she crawled into Shego's bed and curled up with her head on Shego's lap. "She-Hulk was my favorite super heroine... But you're cuter than she was..."

'This isn't as awkward as I thought it might be.' Shego thought as she held Kim's head in her lap, she was curious though. "Kim you do realize I'm naked and your head is ..."

"Yes She-she... I know..." Kim said as she patted Shego's leg. "I miss snuggling with you as Nemmy did... I even brought the collar to ask you if I could be Nemmy again..."

Mrs. Go snickered from the doorway. "Sorry dear but no collars on the first lay ... not unless you invite me to join in." Stepping across the room she sat down near Kim and gave her a pinch on the rear, before slipping on a pair of weird high tech gloves. "Scoot over dear you're a bit distracting at that angle."

Kim scooted over with a displeased noise escaping her lips before settling back in on Shego's lap. "No lay... not partners."

Shego made an odd noise and a face to match as Kim rubbed her head around to get comfortable. "Kimmie Princess er d-d-don't move too much t-t-T-there!" She looked to her mother almost pleaded for help but then saw the look on her face and noticed she was looking Kim over with something more than a professional eye.

Kim nuzzled her cheek into Shego's thigh gently, her hair tickling Shego's stomach. "Alright Shego... just give me a minute... It's been so long since I was down here I need to get comfortable again."

Shego fell backwards over that only to realize it might have been even more embarrassing as she noticed her mother giving her a strange look, she then noticed where Kim was exactly and wondered if she should try to sit up or just let Kim figure it out on her own. "Mommy don't touch ... she is mine!"

Kim made an annoyed noise as Shego shifted on her again, before lifting her head enough to see Shego lying down. Stretching out a little, Kim rested her head on Shego's firm stomach. "Yes... I'm her little Nemmy..."

Mrs. Go eased over a bit closer and ran a gloved hand along Kim's side and rear casually, "I'm surprised anyone would actually claim my crabby little girl or claim to belong to her but you do seem to match her nicely." She looked at the readout on the glove after it finished and smirked. "Yes a near perfect match if I do say so myself."

"What that mean?" Kim asked groggily as she turned over her head to look up at Shego between her breasts.

Shego 'meeped as Kim's head moved against her, "Don't pay her any attention Nemmy." Shego wasn't exactly comfortable with the way they were situated but she wasn't going to change things now.

"Mmmm... okay..." Kim mumbled before blinking her eyes. "You're bigger than me..."

Mrs. Go scowled at her daughter and decided to be wicked just for the hell of it. She pulled the data-glove off and tossed it on her daughters face before laying herself on Kim's stomach. "You are a comfortable one ... Nemmy was it?"

"Only She-she can call me that... I was her kitty..." Kim said while squirming under Mrs. Go. "I'm Kimberly Possible, what's your name Mrs. Go?"

"Ah so you're her little pussy is that it Kimberly? My name is Anastasia Go but you can call me Anna." Mrs. Go cooed as she nudged her daughters arm around them both dropping the green skinned woman's hand right over Kim's exposed breast.

"I prefer the name Kim... I like your brownies..." Kim said as her eyes slid closed and a yawn escaped her lips. "Sorry... I'm tired for some reason..."

"You're stoned Kimmie not tired, there's a difference." Shego said with a sigh trying to ignore the fact that they were all pressed together and naked, and the spot her hand was resting upon even though she knew it well in a different context.

"Oh... so that's what a funny magic brownie tastes like..." Kim said with a soft giggle. "Can I sleep like this tonight Shego? I miss doing this."

"I don't think I have much say in that Princess." Shego sighed and decided to get comfortable since her mother was already apparently taking a nap while curled up on Kim who was laid out on her.

Meanwhile, just outside the colony a young woman was looking around the forest that she was lost in. "Galdernit... the map's on the blink again... Note t' self... Wear 'n tear proof the mappin' system on Tornado..."

Amanda chuckled to herself as she watched the young woman scratch her head in confusion, "Lost are you? You should know electronics don't like it out here unless they're specially shielded."

"Who's there?" Joss asked as her head snapped up at the sound. After a moment she found herself falling off her horse as a pair of breasts suddenly appeared in front of her. Blinking her eyes as Tornado went into shut down, she saw a trim brunette hanging upside down out of a tree in front of her. "That wasn't funny..."

"I dunno it was funny from this angle." With a bit of a swing Amanda flipped over and dropped to the ground next to Joss. Extending a hand she offered her name to be a bit more friendly "Names Amanda ... who are you and why haven't you gotten out of those stupid clothes yet? Don't tell me a fine looking redhead such as yourself is ashamed of that hard-body."

"What are ya'll talkin' about? Isn't this a state park?" Joss asked honestly confused. "I mean, ya'll do realize this is a state park, and ya'll could be arrested for public indecency, right?" Looking around the thick forest she had been wandering around in for the last few hours, she doubted anyone would have seen the brunette, but she felt like she had to warn her.

Amanda laughed loudly as if she had heard a great joke; in fact she had after a fashion. "The state park is a mile and two ridges back that way, you're about a mile into New Haven Naturalist. You know ... the state's largest nudist colony, and I'm one of the forest rangers here."

Joss was suddenly glad she hadn't gotten up yet, because she knew that her legs would have just given out at that line. "N...nudist colony?!" Joss repeated, her eyes wide in shock as she stared up at the naked woman above her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks go again to mouse and Erin Mills for their beta work on this fic, and to all the reviewers, thank you very much... you all don't know how much it means to me to see others enjoy the story as much as I do.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 10

Amanda wasn't sure which was cuter the blush on the redhead's face or the way she kept trying to steal a peak at her without it looking like she was eyeing her 'private' parts. "Yeah 'nudist' or did my lack of clothing not explain that clearly enough miss ...?"

"Possible, Joss Possible ma'am..." Joss replied automatically adverting her eyes once again. "Nudist... This is so not gonna be good t' tell the boss..."

"Boss? You working right now? Don't look it." Amanda said as she helped Joss to her feet, "And don't be shy, if you like what you see feel free to look cause I know I'd return the favor." She made a point of looking Joss over from head to toe.

Joss blushed and looked away. "I'm on important business for an international security agency. They're having me monitor an important agent of theirs that is going to do some special individual training."

"Ri-i-i-i-ight try pulling the other one Joss, you don't look old enough for one and for another you sure as hell don't have the skills to be spying on anyone here." Skeptical would be a big understatement.

Joss sighed and hung her head. "Look... I'm new at this an' all, but if'n ya'll let me call the boss, she'll tell ya'll who ah am."

"Wouldn't that be counter-productive? I mean if you're s'posed to be undercover and all that." Amanda smirked; of course if it were true then she could offer to help. Especially if it kept Joss close so they could get to know each other. "Ok fine convince me."

Joss pulled out her JossLine with a sigh and punched up the numbers list, scrolling down until she got to Betty Director's number. "Well... here goes nothin'... save mah pride." Hitting the call button she waited until Dr. Director popped up. "Hello ma'am... I got a sit-ye-ation here..."

Amanda winced sympathetically for whoever had to be on the receiving end of that accent, it was brutal, cute but brutal.

Dr. Director managed to avoid making a face at Joss' accent, she had heard worse after all. "Situation? What's the problem Jocelyn?" She prayed the girl hadn't gotten herself arrested or something.

Joss winced at the use of her full name before sighing. "Well ma'am, it's like this... I was followin' Kim liken ya'll wanted... and well ma'am... it turns out that she's on a nudist colony."

"The hell you say?! Repeat that again Jocelyn I know I did not hear what it sounded like I heard." Dr. Director snapped her fingers and her entire staff jumped to action knowing what she wanted, namely Joss' location and any relevant information on who Shego knew who lived as a nudist.

"I said, that Kim's at the New Haven Naturalist Community, and the local forest rangers is askin' me about my reason fer bein' here," Joss replied flatly as she eyed the brunette who was smirking at her again.

"Turn that narrow ass of yours around and get the hell out of there Miss Possible." The last thing she wanted to have to explain is why the junior member of Team Possible was at such a place, especially if it was Kim who found her there and why she was there.

"Beggin' yer pardon ma'am... but I am the only agent here, and ya'll sent me because I was the only one available," Joss responded her eyes hard and solemn. "Other'n that, Kim could be gone long afore ya'll get another agent here."

"So what? Are you requesting to stay there? You do realize that Kim could spot you and she would likely recognize you fully clothed correct?" She hoped the young woman wasn't serious, at least she hoped that for a moment then her hope changed to something else entirely. "You aren't planning to go around naked are you Jocelyn?"

Joss stared at Betty Director silently for a moment before responding. "Yes ma'am, I am."

"Jocelyn Margaret Possible are you positive you want to go through with this?" Dr. Director demanded, she really had no authority to order the young woman around but she had to ask. Joss was an adult in that state and could visit such a place without complaint.

"Yes ma'am, I am," Joss answered sincerely while matching Betty's glare with both of her eyes. "I just need ya t' tell the nice ranger to let me do my job ma'am."

"Put this ranger on the line Miss Possible." Dr. Director was going to ask the ranger to talk the young woman out of staying in the area until she saw the ranger in question, more of the ranger than she was expecting to see at that. "What is your name please?"

"Ranger Amanda Kensington," Amanda responded with a smile, "How may I help you ma'am?"

"Before we get into that... what is your Badge Number?" Betty asked while pulling up a search on badge numbers, and the officers they belong to.

"Local Ranger group 365 id number 4-20-247 Ma'am." Amanda recited her info often enough to say it in her sleep if asked.

Typing in the numbers she was given, Betty sighed as the picture of the naturalist appeared on her screen, much the same way she was now. "I see that your group is assigned to the naturalist community you're on right now."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm pretty new to the group but we do a pretty good job out here. Haven't had any major issues since my signing up." Amanda stated happily. The rangers of her sector were generally mocked but whenever comparisons came down now other group had so few real problems crop up.

Dr. Director sighed seeing no way out of the mess this was devolving into. "Ranger Kensington, on behalf of Global Justice I am extending your duties. Please assist Team Possible special operative Jocelyn in her investigation if it does not inconvenience you ... and if it does please have her contact me and I will see to it you are given paid leave to assist."

"Cool, I get to help with spy work while I'm on my yearly leave... This is going to be so awesome!" Amanda replied throwing Betty for a loop. "It'll be a pleasure and an honor ma'am. How can I help you folks?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Betty pretty much gave up on controlling the situation, "Jocelyn has her instructions and knows what she is to do, please just assist her carrying them out and try to keep her from getting in trouble while she is there." Looking back to the display she wondered how many of her staff were recording the naked woman and how many of the lot would be female. "If you know of a place that could put her up for the duration GJ will foot the tab," she looked directly at Joss, "so long as it isn't too expensive Miss Possible. Director out."

Amanda handed back the JossLine with a smile. "Well, looks like you got yourself a partner... and I got myself a roommate."

Joss blushed head to toe, "So I can borrow your couch for a few nights? I doubt Kim will stay here that long with Shego."

"Don't have a couch, but you can share my bed," Amanda stated as she started leading them away. "Come on, let's go."

Joss blushed heavily as she followed the nude ranger, her eyes looking down. "Will Tornado be alright overnight? His batteries need to recharge."

"Of course. When we get to my house I can give the rest of the crew a buzz and let them know to leave your tin stallion alone till we can retrieve it." Amanda gestured to a path that was practically nonexistent. "Well shall we?"

Joss nodded as she stood next to Amanda. "After you, since you know the way."

"You just want a better view is all," Amanda said with a saucy wink before she took off down the trail. "Catch me if you can!"

Joss sighed as she shook her head again. A moment later she was chasing after her guide, catching up quickly.

Amanda knew the forested ridges and mountains surrounding her home as well as any of the rangers that watched over the place so she decided to see how well Joss could follow. In the course of her run she leapt fallen trees and slide down a rather steep slope that lead to the acreage she called home. As she topped the final ridge she wondered if she could get the newcomer and ran to the cliff that was above her water tank.

Joss raced along panting a bit for the effort she was putting out. Her father's ranch was a working ranch so they worked hard and as a result she was in pretty good shape for this kind of run. She followed as close behind Amanda as she could, unfortunately it was clear Amanda knew the place well enough she could easily lose sight of her.

Letting out a sigh she crouched low to the ground and sprang up into the trees, keeping track of the brunette while pulling off leaps like Kim would. After a minute she found herself waiting at the edge of a cliff, while Amanda ran in below her. "Well... that was fun n' all, but why'd ya'll have t' run fer?"

"Well for one ... it was fun wasn't it? Amanda smirked, "I was hoping to catch you here though... If I'd made it a bit sooner I'd have had you off the edge."

Joss looked over the edge of the cliff momentarily before looking at Amanda again. "Sorry, but ah didn't bring mah swimsuit. How about we take the slower route?"

Amanda shook her head, "I'm not looking forward to a two hour walk round the ridge and you do got yer swimsuit, you just got too many things covering it ..." Amanda thought about it for a second before making a suggestion. "That fancy cell-phone of yours probably couldn't handle a fall well on its own but bundled in those clothes ... just a thought but there's a clear spot to the right of the tank." With that she took a few steps and hopped over the edge.

Joss watched as Amanda descended towards the tank of water. With the darkness coming on she didn't feel like leaping into the water, but Amanda didn't seem to mind. With a sigh she waited until Amanda surfaced so she could enter the water without injuring the other woman. After a moment a secondary path appeared to her and she let herself fall out of the tree, past the edge of the cliff. A few feet later her feet dragged on the rock face slowing her down. About halfway down the face she sprang off the wall to kick off the top lip of the pool and land right where Amanda had indicated for her JossLine to land. "It ain't a cellphone, ma'am..."

Amanda watched Joss with her jaw slightly agape. 'We could use someone like her out here,' she thought before she began climbing over the edge of the tank. "Woulda been more fun getting' wet but I guess that worked just as well." Once she got to the bottom of the ladder propped up against the tank she shook off what water she could then began wringing out her hair, "So whats the game plan for this mission?"

"First things first ma'am, we get a good night's rest, and I begin t' blend in here abouts in the mornin'" Joss responded as she dusted off her clothes. "Then I begin t' keep track of Kim."

Amanda scowled a bit and marched over to Joss. "First stop with all this ma'am shit the names Amanda or for you Mandy got it? Sheesh yer making me feel old!" Folding her arms across her chest in a huff she scoffed a bit as well. "Got news for you cutey but to 'blend in' you're gonna need to do a few things."

"And I will... soon as we get inside where I can stow away mah things," Joss said while standing up and looking up at Amanda. "Now Amanda... do ya'll have a shower I could use? Judging by ya'll I need to do a bit of... personal maintenance...?"

"You brat!" Amanda snorted trying not to laugh. "This way Joss." She lead the younger woman to the back door of her cabin and flipped the lights on to reveal a modest kitchen. "It's not much but I like it. Kick your shoes off at the door."

Joss paused a moment to remove her boots and carefully set them on the outside of the door. "I'll dust them off in the mornin'," Joss replied to Amanda's look, "Now... about that shower?"

"Right down that hall, towels are in the closet by the sink." She pointed down the appropriate hall before turning for the kitchen pantry. "Care for a drink and something to eat? Oh and you can dump your clothes in the hamper ... I'll wash them while I'm out tomorrow."

"I'll wash them Amanda, I don't want t' make ya'll have t' do mah work fer me. As fer the grub, I'd like some water if'n ya'll don't mind," Joss said as she walked down the hall. "I had some rabbit and root soup earlier."

"Sheesh girl you were roughing it, and drop it with the work thing it's no problem besides you'll need to get used to things if you intend to stay here so go on and get in the shower." She turned back to the pantry and began looking around for some snacks and a drink.

Joss shook her head as she entered the bathroom after grabbing a towel and looked around. Stripping out of her clothes she sighed as she worked out a sore muscle in her lower back. This shower was just what she needed. Getting into the stall she slid shut the textured glass door and turned on the water, as hot as possible.

Amanda worked quickly fixing up some chips and light snacks heating up a few tortillas and some burrito fixings as well figuring the girl was probably hungrier than her pride would admit. Joss had been looking a bit ragged when they 1st come across each other.

A matter of minutes later Joss exited the bathroom, drying off her hair as steam poured out of the bathroom, her reddened skin blended the area between the tanned skin rough from working on the ranch, and the pale white skin from being under clothes all the time. Walking into the kitchen nervously, she fought the urge to keep covering herself up. "Ah'm all done, ah hope ya'll don't mind, but ah borrowed your Nair..."

Amanda blushed a bit at that, "I thought I'd hidden that, you don't get much of that kinda stuff out here but for us on the move types it makes things easier." Picking up a platter she led the younger woman to her living room and sat the trays down in the middle of a ring of pillows surrounding the fireplace. "Have a seat while I get the drink and glasses."

"Alright," Joss said as she settled into a pillow in front of the fireplace, watching it silently as she waited for Amanda's return with the filtered water pitcher and glasses.

Amanda sauntered back in and couldn't help but smile as Joss kept looking at her then turning away with a bright blush. "First part of blending is gonna require you stop doing that girl." She sat down a pitcher of water two glasses and a dark brown bottle that she promptly uncorked.

Joss sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Ah know that Amanda, but ah don't think I can fix it right off. I..." Joss cut herself off as she saw the dark brown bottle. "Ah'm guessin' that ain't water..."

Amanda nodded and poured herself a glass, "No that ain't water. It's a homemade wine I learned to brew when I moved in up here. Made with honey actually. If you want a drink, be my guess, since you kinda are and all."

Joss shook her head and began munching on some of the snacks. "Thank ya kindly, Amanda, but no. I'm underage, and ah know my superior dislikes being under the influence while on duty."

"Heh you ain't on duty Joss, right now you're enjoying time off for the night. I doubt your boss expects you to work twenty-four-seven." She tapped Joss empty glass with hers and then took a sip. "It's up to you but this isn't that strong a drink." After another sip she started in on the chips and salsa she stuck on the platter. "I may have a means for you to blend in faster but it'll require you stay indoors for a day or so longer and my airbrush."

Joss frowned as she could just picture Director's definition of on duty, and then her reaction to the news that Joss had been under the influence at anytime during the mission, even if it was during supposed off duty time. "I think ah'll pass on the drink, Director's a mite picky on mission time... What's this about an airbrush?"

"Well that's the part of the plan that would probably be easier to deal with after a drink ... or perhaps you'll want one after I tell you." Amanda grinned as she leaned back and stretched a bit. "I can go get some body paints and a fresh bottle of c-o-two for my airbrush and give you a nice even paintjob that would require a really close inspection to uncover. So to speak."

Joss raised her eyebrow at this, thinking a moment she responded in a wary voice, "That sounds a mite... ticklish..."

"And cold, very cold." Taking another sip Amanda refilled her glass then set the bottle down between them and stretched back resting her short glass on her chest as she got comfortable. "It'll also take a good while to apply the coat but once on it'll last a few days between touch ups."

Joss stiffened slightly at the description of what exactly was going to be involved. "Ah... umm... there wouldn't happen t' be another way to apply the paint, would there?"

"Well ..." Amanda smirked a bit as she locked eyes with Joss then began to look the redhead over a bit closer. "I s'pose we could use the other two methods but both are a bit more ... intimate. Not that the airbrush isn't going to be."

"Will they be less... ticklish?" Joss asked nervously.

"Possibly ... would you care for a demonstration?" Amanda was glad she hadn't been drinking when she offered that or else she might have choked.

"Maybe ah will get some sun 'n tan t' match my other skin tone..." Joss said with a whimper.

An eyebrow arched curiously as Amanda looked over at Joss again. "And where exactly do you plan to 'hide' while you do that and spy on this Kim?"

"Ah know my way around woodlands fairly well," Joss replied, "And I know that some kids might be comin' in t' visit their folks n' be colored similar t' me."

Amanda shook her head a bit. "You're late in the season Joss, the family that's coming to visit has been here for weeks already and you don't really want to be going around these woods until you blend in better. What happens if Kim and Shego go for a nature hike?"

"Ya'll don't happen t' have some of that there spray-on tan stuff would ya?" Joss asked, shooting down her options.

"Did the term 'nudist' slip yer brain already? These folk are au naturale' so the closest to that kinda thing you're likely to find is when the airboar sprays over a mud pit." Amanda said with a laugh then she pouted. "S'no fair you're fighting this so much after you said you were gonna do this and I got roped in." Her third glass of mead was obviously taking its toll but she didn't care too much, she did wish Joss would loosen up a bit though.

Joss looked down with a sigh. "Look, ah've just got this... problem with ticklish things..." Joss said as she fiddled with her empty hands. "I just as soon try n' git out of being tickled, but if'n that's the only way... Can I at least git a tattoo done?"

"Well the best way isn't always the easiest way now is it Joss?" Amanda drained the last of her glass and set it down next to the bottle. "Make yourself comfy I wanna go have a shower now." There was only a slight wobble in her legs as she got up and headed for the bathroom. After she rounded the corner she answered Joss other concern. "Since its just paint you could have a few good tats. Where would you want them?"

Joss scratched her head in thought. "I was just thinkin' of one on mah lower back, but ah'd have t' think on any others..."

"So you want a 'tramp stamp' ... seriously?" Amanda burst out laughing, "If you insist."

"A WHAT?!?!" Joss called out in shock.

Amanda just left her hanging on that and got into the shower. Joss was already improving her summer prospects, it was shaping up to be rather boring before the plucky lil redhead showed up and now... yeah now things might be a bit more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again to mouse and Shallow15 for helping with beta reading. I enjoyed Otakon more knowing they had my back.

* * *

Kim Powered 

Chapter 11

Wade couldn't believe what he had heard over the JossLine ... both Kim and Joss were someplace where clothing was generally not used. He had to figure out how to get there ... with a camera. Wade's musings were interrupted as another alert popped up on his computer. With a sigh he paged Ron again. "Hey Ron... got another hit on the site, this time from a genetics lab down town..."

Yori sighed but took Ron's hand, "Let us go to this lab Ron-san. It is our honor to fill in and Kim would take the mission would she not?"

"Just a second Yori," Ron responded as he pulled his hand back, "She'd check out the details first... Who and what are we talking about Wade?"

Wade ran his fingers over the keys of his well worn but favored keyboard. "Scans indicate DNAmy just broke in and it looks like she is after an accelerator." He was looking through the stores closed circuit system thanks to it being wireless and his being able to hack any network. "I don't think she is going to be able to get that out very fast but you might want to hurry."

"We're already on our way..." Ron groaned as he started chasing after Yori. "YORI! DOWNTOWN IS THE NEXT LEFT!"

Yori promptly changed directions making a wide loop to bring her back to the street she needed without stopping completely and losing her momentum. She was beginning to consider that she might like these missions more than she had expected, she was getting a better workout than she ever could at the Yamanouchi. Of course she couldn't help but blush mildly over her embarrassment of going the wrong way not that anyone would notice since she was blushing from her choice in outfits. "Apologies Ron-san it will be my honor to memorize the map of Middleton tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Ron responded while falling into step beside Yori. "Just don't be so anxious, Kim and I normally get rides to these places." Ron smiled at Yori in her outfit that she looked great in it, but it did seem like it would be hard to change out of at the mall. The blue shirt had a huge Hello Kitty head, with a smile and a peace sign, with the words 'Hello, I'm a pussy!' underneath. The black jeans that she wore with a red dragon design that hugged her hips so nicely it was hard for him to even try to not stare, not that the sky blue top hugging the upper curves tightly helped matters any. After a few minutes of enjoying the view he pointed off to the right. "Take that street, third left should take us to the lab." Matching words to actions he bolted down the street, only to have to leap up onto the building to avoid some road construction.

Yori made a mental note as they jogged along to remember to avoid tight jeans when she had to do a lot of running. She hadn't been working hard during their run but she was already sweating up a storm thanks to those boots. "Have you come up with a plan yet Ron-san?" She was looking forward to a real fight but it seemed like the last lot they faced were more jokes than real threats.

"DNAmy's normally easy, but her creatures are the main problem," Ron said as he leapt the street to land on the far side. "They tend to be big and mean."

Yori nodded to show that she understood as they crept up to the building housing the lab. When she saw the pink elephant waiting outside she figured things might just get a bit complicated. "If she was trying for 'cute' this... was not it."

"And to think... neither of us has been drinking..." Ron groaned while Rufus popped out and nodded. "What do you think Yori? Just leap over it?"

The elephant didn't give Yori time to respond as it started going after them. She deftly dodged the mutant's tree like legs while Ron busied himself with avoiding the trunk. Their only casualty was Ron's pants, not that Yori was going to complain.

Ron growled in annoyance as he leapt onto the elephant's back and started fighting to get his pants back. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY PANTS?"

Yori snickered as she and Ron prepared to enter the building. Do not be so upset Ron-san ... it could be worse."

Ron yanked his pants on while he grumped about the elephant currently laying down unconscious beneath him. "How's that?"

With a devilish smirk Yori responded, "Well we could be in Japan, you could be wearing a fuku..." She indicated the slumbering elephant, "And that could have been a tentacle monster..."

Ron blushed heavily as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You watched that?!" Ron asked in surprise before regaining his sense and tried to cover, "I mean... uh... what do you mean by that?"

"Should we not talk about this later Ron-san?" Yori asked as they slipped in and around the area DNAmy was supposed to be. She hoped to also distract Ron from asking her what she had or had not watched, she had seen much online since getting to use Ron's computer and she got to see what all Ron liked. It was an interesting mix to say the least

Ron nodded as he slipped down the hall silently listening intently for any signs of Amy's pets. Coming to the main lab he was surprised to see Amy sitting there casually reading the manual for the protein accelerator.

Yori turned to look at Ron and wait for him to make the next step. She was just there to help and so far he had done a great if slightly clumsy job. Unlike any of the other missions DNAmy didn't seem like she was looking to fight. The only animal she had been able to detect had been the elephant and it was kind of hard to miss.

Ron scratched his head before he started walking over. "Amy... you know that you're not supposed to be here, right?"

Amy looked up from her manual and smiled that gap-toothed grin of hers, "Of course you silly but that only counts when I'm trying to steal something... I actually plan to buy this unit for my personal collection."

"No Amy... see this is a restricted area... only authorized people, or guests with them can be here. They're all out today, so why don't you call to set up an appointment?" Ron offered pleadingly.

"Can I at least take the manual and brochures? I want to be certain I get the right accelerator and resequencers." Amy asked as she flopped around a bit while trying to stand.

Ron helped Amy stand up and took the manuals from her. "How about the sales brochure for right now, and then after your tour you get a copy of the manual... think of it like getting parts of a rare collectors set of Cuddlebuddies..."

"OOOH thats a good idea!" Amy cooed as she dusted herself off. She caught a look at Yori then looked to Ron then back to Yori. "You picked up a new girl to play with I see." She wondered where Kim was but she was torn. Kim was cute enough as a foe but this new girl was just as cute and had a slightly dangerous look to her, the tight look only made that more prominent.

"Kim's off getting some special training, and Yori was kind enough to agree to help me out. We're on our way to the mall to get her some new clothes..." Ron explained, trying to keep his eyes from drifting to stare at Yori.

Amy waddled over to Yori and looked her over closely. "She would look adorable in a tiger print ... then you wouldn't need all those silly clothes." With a shrug she turned and wandered out of the room. "Tell Kim I said hi when you see her next." She yelled as she roused the elephant and headed out of the city.

Ron sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "First off Yori, she is one of the weirder villains we face... second she meant to give you a pelt as your skin, third... the mall is three blocks south of here." Looking up he smiled at Yori hopefully as he fought the urge to glare at his RonCom.

With a grin Yori took his hand and drug Ron from the lab. "Then we should probably hurry yes Ron-san? Who knows how long it will be before we get another call and I would prefer to have something to sleep in tonight..." Her blush could have rivaled the sun she figured as she realized what she had just said.

Ron would have asked about her blush if his own cheeks weren't a heavier shade of the same crimson color. "Oh... umm... right, let's go..." With that he started walking towards the south as images played through his mind.

It only took Yori three light posts to realize Ron wasn't all together as they walked. She still had his hand in hers but be was bouncing of inanimate objects he should have just walked around. She could guess at his thoughts though and privately admitted to a few of her own as she tripped over a soda can. "Ron-san... the house will be empty tonight... except for... us?"

"YES!" Ron squeaked before clearing his throat. "Err, yes, we are tonight... I was thinking of watching some bad kung fu films or something and just relax."

"That sounds good Ron-kun. Should we get that pizza tonight instead of for lunch?" She hoped he agreed because if they had to fix their own dinner after the way this day was going they'd be too tired to do much else. She was still going strong but it wasn't even noon yet and the way things were going they'd be spending more time 'working' than shopping or relaxing as they had thought they would when they left the house that morning.

"Sounds alright," Ron agreed while he leaped into the parking lot for the mall. "How about Bueno Nacho for lunch then?"

"Beuno Nacho?" Yori asked, she had heard of the fastfood place but had never eaten there. Pizza was one of the few 'outsider' foods ever to make it into the Yamanouchi and she typically went with more traditional Japanese meals but she was willing to try new things if it gave her more of a chance with Ron.

"We could go to the Japanese restaurant, but I'm not to certain how authentic they are... then there's the food court in the mall itself," Ron offered while looking at the mall.

Yori glanced over to Ron and smiled at his thoughtfulness but shook her head. "This Beuno Nacho sounds interesting and I am curious to learn more about the things you like." They enjoyed a cooling walk in the confines of the air conditioned mall for a few minutes before Yori spotted an outfit she thought Ron might like. "OOOOOOH!" And she was off.

Ron chuckled as she ran off, trotting after her at a more sedated pace. "Some things are just universal I guess..."

Yori positively glowed as she came out of the dressing room with her eighth outfit, the low cut black dress showed off everything she wanted it to and hinted at those she wanted to keep private. "What do you think of this one Ron-kun?"

Ron looked over and his dropped momentarily before he responded. "You... you're very beautiful in it Yori." Walking over he looked her in the eyes with a smile. "I think you should get it..."

Yori blushed at the compliment and nodded, "Yes I think I will ... and the others as well ... it is a good thing the Yamanouchi affords its graduates unlimited credit cards." She grinned as she waved a platinum class credit card. "Is there anything you would like to get? My treat."

"No Yori, I'm good," Ron replied with the dopey grin plastered to his face.

Yori turned to go back to the dressing room to change back into her outfit but stopped, she made a snap decision and turned to face Ron again and made a bold move even for a ninja such as herself. She leaned in and kissed that charmingly goofy grin of Ron's. "Shall we go to the next shop I need to visit after this?" She asked as she broke the kiss and began her retreat.

Ron nodded slowly as he felt his knees turn to jelly. "Sure Yori... anything you say."

A few minutes later Yori was sure Ron hadn't been in his right mind when he responded to her last question. She nearly had to carry him to the seat near the dressing room of the lingerie shop she needed to visit for undergarments. "It will be your honor to ..." Did she really want Ron to help her pick out these things she asked herself, she knew she was wavering but this was bigger than she had ever encountered. "It will be your privilege to help me decide which of these I get Ron-kun."

Ron gulped looking around nervously. "Yori... I can help you on looks, and what I think you'll like... but you really should ask one of the sales ladies to help with the fit..." Looking down at his hands he sighed. "I wish I knew what you needed here, but I don't."

"Ron-kun I believe I know my own size what I need is your opinion..." Yori swallowed as she readied herself for the rest of her statement. "After all I hope you will be the only one to see me in them ... and maybe take me out of them." It took all of her training to calmly walk over to a rack and pick out a few garments in her size then headed back to the dressing rooms.

Ron took a few minutes to remind his body how to breathe before locking his eyes on the far wall, which was mercifully left blank. After a couple seconds he felt somewhat calm enough to continue on. '_Yori... she... and... I... oh boy..._"

"Ron-Kun ... would you come here please?" Yori called from the entrance to the dressing rooms. She was wearing something daring and did not want to show the world which she knew she would if she stepped out into the main room. It had huge glass windows after all.

Ron stood up and walked towards the entryway automatically, only to end up stopping short, his eyes bulging and his jaw dropping. His mind seemed to slam to a halt, and his body was suddenly thrown into emergency lockdown.

"Ron-kun?" Yori called again, she knew he had started to come over but stopped short and it scared her. Perhaps she had misread things far worse than she could have imagined. "Is there a problem?"

"I... err... uhh..." Ron got out from just outside of Yori's sight, drawing her attention, giving her a full view of him gawking at her like a complete idiot.

"My face may be up here Ron-kun," Yori began as she noticed he was apparently unable to look down now. Of course the fact that the bustier stopped just above embarrassing and the panties were open lace probably caused the condition. "You can look at the rest of me, it is your privelage to see me in this and... I want to know if you like me... uh it... the undergarments... I should stop talking now yes?"

"Yori... I..." Ron said before he let out a heavy sigh, "Yori, I really appreciate you trying to include me in this... but I'm no good at this. It's like seeing a gift before it's being wrapped, you have the surprise, and the enjoyment of seeing it, but you don't get the surprise of when you open it. I... I want you to surprise me Yori, find something you like."

Yori looked down in a bit of shame thinking how bad this must have seemed but she was so sure Ron would want to help, she had considered him to be like the Americans she had seen on the TV. Sensei had one and she was allowed to watch when she was not training. "I... sorry." She turned and fled back to the dressing room.

Ron winced as he watched her leave; if he didn't know better he'd have sworn she was hurt. Turning away he sighed heavily and stuffed his hands into his pockets before looking out the big windows in front of the shop, where an idea sprang upon him. "Yori, I have to go to the men's room, I'll be back soon," he called back as he left, heading across the busy main thoroughfare.

Yori muttered a dejected response as she slipped back into her outfit. She picked up the rest of the items she had intended to get even if Ron didn't particularly like them, she did want some nicer things for herself. After collecting herself a bit she went to the cashier and paid for them then sat beside the small tower of packages it had been Ron's honor to carry for her and waited for his return.

After only a couple seconds of waiting, Yori's vision was filled by a red rose, awash in a sea of violets, morning glories, jasmines, lavenders, edelweiss's, white anemones, and amaryllises. A half a heart beat later Ron's voice said, "Sometimes Yori... it's best to let others say what you mean..."

Yori blinked in surprise, she of course knew the meaning in each of the flowers she was being presented with but it was a shock. How had Ron known these things and how did he know how much she would appreciate the gesture? "Ron-kun I ..."

Ron smiled at her with his usual goofy look, while his free hand scratched the back of his head. "I hope I remembered their meanings right..." The scratching caused the freesia pinned to the front of his shirt to jiggle comically. "I read them in a book while I was at Yamanouchi... and... I hope you like them..."

"They are beautiful Ron-kun ... I apologize for pushing you with this. I was perhaps too eager." Yori couldn't even look him in the eyes after what happened. She knew Americans had a different view of things like that and expected Ron to be 'typical' when she knew he wasn't.

"No Yori... I am as much at fault as you are..." Ron said sitting down next to her. "I should have told you that I... I'm... I want to get to know you more."

Yori continued staring at the flowers in her hands, "There isn't much more to know Ron-san ... I am a Yamanouchi. A ninja of the Two Fans. I have only ventured out of the Yamanouchi to help you or seek your assistance." She had few other interests honestly, the training required to master the Two Fans along with her other duties took most of the time she had when she was home.

"I want to know why you choose a lilac perfume, how you can be so graceful in all that you do, what types of movies and shows you like, what makes you laugh and cry..." Ron began before closing his eyes and sighing. "I want to know everything I can about you Yori... and why you make my heart race."

Yori looked at Ron with emotion filled eyes; no one had ever talked to her like that. Few at home dared approach her as her status was second only to Master Sensei and of those who dared none ever made her feel so happy about such mundane things. "Ron-kun ... If that it your wish it will be my honor." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Shall we finish up before Wade decides to honor us with yet another interruption?"

Ron smiled and started scooping up the bags from the shops. "Certainly milady, shall we away to luncheon?" Ron asked with a silly haughty accent.

"Are we to take all of this to Bueno Nacho or drop them off at home and then go?" She was looking over the stack of packages when she realized the slip of her tongue.

Ron blushed slightly as he nodded towards the main hallway, "There's a delivery service for people that don't have room to carry their purchases home... I hope you don't mind using it..."

With a grin Yori took Ron's arm and drug him to the stack where she began placing packages in his arms. She surprised him by actually taking half the stack herself. "That will be fine Ron-kun and if they mess any of my things up ... it will be their honor to suffer greatly." She gave him a wicked grin and a wink as they started off for the delivery service.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks and praises goes to mouse, Shallow15, and you the reviewers for all that you help me do.

* * *

Kim Powered

Chapter 12

Kim sighed as she snuggled into her warm pillow, it was a very nice one, firm yet yielding, and it was warm. In fact, the only thing she didn't like about it was that it kept rising and falling, but it was at a soothing rhythm that was very comforting, so she chose to instead ignore it. Kim just laid there until a gurgling noise in the pillow beneath her ear caused her eyes to snap open, only to lock with green flesh and the tender green eyes of her former rival.

"Evening Princess sleep well?" Shego asked with a smirk tinted by a green blush. She hadn't been able to get much of a nap as her mother or Kim had because of Kim's position.

"Y...yes..." Kim replied as her cheeks grew a deep shade of crimson and she sat up slowly from the bed. "I'm sorry about that... I didn't mean to... umm... those brownies..."

"Don't move too quick Nemmy, mom's brownies tend to pack a nuclear punch. Mom got up a few minutes ago and went to the lab to prepare some tests." Shego couldn't feel her legs or her butt because she had been laying in the same position for nearly two hours, not that she was going to complain. "You're too cute when you blush ... you know that?"

"No... I didn't..." Kim responded as she looked down embarrassed, "Shego... about what I said and did... I didn't mean to be rude..."

Shego waved her off as she worked her legs and rubbed her butt when she stood. "Let's just forget about it, ok Kim. Just remember not all of us had it as nice as you."

Kim's eyes wandered to Shego's firm rear, causing her attention to waver slightly. "I'll return the favor sometime if you want..." Kim responded softly before clapping a hand over her mouth and blushing deeper.

Shego smirked as she turned to catch Kim eyeing her rear. "While I do like the sound of that I think after mommy gets through running you around I'll be the one to rub you down ... assuming she doesn't insist on it." She held out her hand and helped Kim to her feet." Let's get going shall we?"

Kim nodded silently, too embarrassed to speak, and instead just followed behind Shego quietly.

Anastasia Go watched the monitors carefully noting how her daughter and Kim were interacting and smiled to herself. If anyone had told her a month ago she would see her daughter actually smiling over a woman let alone one so opposite her nature she would have laughed and insisted they had too much time in the sun. "Polly sure doesn't do things the easy way." She commented to herself as she noticed how the red head was doing her best to make it look like she wasn't staring at a very green behind.

Kim paused in the main room as a sparkling light caught her attention. Turning to the backside of the house she gasped in awe as the sight of a setting sun on the lake filled her eyes. "It's beautiful..."

Shego looked smiled as she caught sight of the look on Kim's face. "Yes... yes you... er... Dammit."

Kim smiled sweetly at Shego, her eyes holding the sparkle of the sun in them. "Shego...I never did thank you for taking care of me."

"No thanks necessary Nemmy, you were... are my friend... it's the least I could do ... besides those dogs kinda put you right into my lap the first time... you did it all on your own more recently." Shego winked and took Kim by the hand. "C'mon we should get to the lab there will be plenty more gorgeous sunsets to see before this is over."

Kim nodded before taking Shego's hand in hers and walking with the green skinned female quietly. "I do like the nickname Nemmy Shego... it makes me feel special... like there could only be me."

"Well Princess, you were the only foe I ever picked on with pet names though I have to admit I never expected to have a real pet to go with one." Shego chuckled as she led Kim into the bunker hoping Kim wouldn't ask about the silo hatch off to the side.

Kim looked over at the silo hatch and frowned in puzzlement. "Shego... why is there a nuclear launch silo in the middle of a nudist community? Let alone in your mother's backyard..."

"Dammit!" Shego muttered under her breath. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that Kimmie. Mom bought the silo along with the land the majority of the colony is on back in the eighties when they started selling off these bases." She cut a dark grin as she drug Kim inside. "I think mommy got rid of the nuke but she won't tell me in a way that convinces me."

"Shego... they never sold those silos with the nuclear weapons still inside them. Now there may be an entire army surplus store chain worth of rations and non-perishables, but no conventional weapons... nuclear or other," Kim said as she eyed the silo, "But it seems odd that a hippie would have a symbol of war in their backyard like this... maybe it's a type of protest against war."

"Obviously you have no idea how well connected mommy is Kim." Shego snorted as they made their way past the open door leading to the silo itself, a rocket clearly visible inside. "She probably knows your parents bosses personally."

Kim stopped and gulped audibly. "You don't think... she wouldn't tell them about my being here would she? I mean... I think they'd be a little... upset over me being at a nudist colony..."

"Nemmy if it's one thing mommy does well its keep secrets." Shego wrapped a comforting arm around Kim and steered the petit redhead away from the scary war machine and down to the hardened command center within the complex. "Hell she didn't tell us kids about this land until the meteor hit and we needed someplace we could test out our powers without wrecking large cities."

"Where did you grow up before that Shego?" Kim asked curiously as she ducked under what looked to be nothing more than a hammock full of ration tins.

"To be honest I only remember a few military bases and the family estate..." Shego picked up a pack of the rations and ripped one open. "Want some? Good for a thousand years or the apocalypse ... whichever comes first."

Kim pulled out some of the crackers in the box and the packet of what felt like goo, but was labeled ham. Spreading some on a cracker she looked down the hall silently with a worried expression on her face. "We're being watched..."

"Of course Pumpkin. The bases security system leads to the main offices and what used to be the fire control chamber which is mommy's lab now." She casually flipped a well hidden camera the bird and waited for the cussing to begin.

The PA system squawked to life with a painful squeal before Anastasia's voice boomed over the speakers. "POLLYANNA HEIDI MARIE GO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE TURNED OVER MY KNEES WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Not so loud mommy! Sheesh some of us actually like our hearing." Shego winked at Kim and began leading the way to the main lab which was secured, or supposed to be secured, behind a massive door which lay wide open.

No sooner had the pair entered the main lab than Shego found herself bent over her mother's knees, with what felt like a wooden hair brush resting on the small of her back. "Now Polly... what have I told you about flicking off cameras?"

"U-u-uh ... 'if you do destroy any evidence of who it was'?" Shego grimaced and hoped Kim wasnt watching.

The sharp resounding crack of the hairbrush on Shego's rear was all the response needed to indicate a wrong answer; instead Anastasia looked up at Kim who was watching with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "Come now sweetie, don't you want to spank her for being so naughty?"

"I spank her often enough... er that didn't sound right ... did it?" Kim was blushing so bright it was a wonder the room didn't just spontaneously combust.

"So... she's been naughtier than I had imagined..." Ana said as she cracked the hairbrush against Shego's rump again, "Now Polly dear, tell mommy all that you've been up to..."

Shego tried to both cover her exposed bits and rub her now near glowing green butt as her mother let her up. "Mommy that shi...crap ain't cool you know ... not in front of Nemmy!" She did hope that Kim both enjoyed the show but would never repeat a word of it. "Kim got exposed ..." She looked to Kim who nodded, "to some chemicals that turned her into a cat. I found her and took her in. She was covered in ink and dirt when I found her and so I cleaned her up when I took a shower..."

"Does she still sing that awful Mr. Roboto song?" Anastasia broke in with a devilish look to Kim.

Kim grinned and nodded but her eyes never left Shego's rear end. "Yep and you should have seen her with these little cat ears she bought..."

"Oh my... she has become quite the naughty girl... hasn't she?" Anastasia asked with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face.

"Don't even think about it mommy! I will not be wearing those ears for anyone but Kimmie ... by the way Nemmy... I thought you thought they were a bit much?" Shego glared at Kim forgetting her cardinal rule of 'never turn her back on her mommy' and did just that.

The loud crack of her mother smacking the hairbrush into Shego's backside forestalled Kim's answer. "Never order your poor old mother around Polly, why I had to carry you around for ten months, and then I was in labor for a full thirty-two hours with you, not that you care."

Kim couldn't help it, Shego jumped as the swat landed on her backside and so Kim was left to stare as Shego ... bounced. "I for one am glad you had her Mrs. Go." Her eyes followed the motion until it stopped and her blush returned as Shego coughed and drew her attention upwards.

"Well at least someone appreciates hard work... not one word of thanks from others though... not so much as a call on my birthday or a visit aside from her routine checkups..." Anastasia sniffed as she glared at Shego. "No, she has to call after she's in trouble, and even then it's like pulling teeth with her..."

"Mommy! You know damned well I don't like it here and... I had to send you that phone that couldn't be used to trace me on... do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get you that little gift?" Shego huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You stole it from Research Lab number thirty-eight of the National Security laborites in Washington D.C. when you were already there on a mission with that Drakken fellow for a ray gun," Anastasia stated flatly as her eyes bore into Shego's, almost daring her to try and lie her way out. "You had to leave the ray gun and only take the phones from there because of Kimmie here though."

Kim looked back and forth between Shego and Anastasia for a moment and broke out laughing. "I knew there was a reason you were in the telecommunications lab and not the high energy physics lab. Sheesh Drakken spent all night bitching over that one didn't he?"

"He was the one that got us lost in the first place..." Shego grumbled as she turned her head away with a pout.

The pout ended however as Kim yelped and Shego turned in time to see Kim rubbing her sore bottom. "She doesn't take sides, does she?" Kim asked bitterly as she stepped gingerly away from Anastasia.

"I did warn you when we got here; remember what I said about her ripping the clothes off both of us." Shego shrugged and rubbed her butt once more as the stinging started to fade.

"Now girls... I still want to know what Pollyanna has been up to," Anastasia hinted while tapping the brush against her hand. "So... someone speak up, or I will spank someone until they tell."

Shego balked at the idea of telling her mother anything, she knew Anastasia didn't exactly approve. "Well ... I ... that is ..."

"Well then Kimberly... come here..." Anastasia responded with a smirk. "I'll get it out of you if I have to..."

"Three robberies a pair of failed take over the world attempts and some very good pet care catnip not included!" Kim yelped as she backed away from the older woman.

Anastasia smirked as she crooked a finger towards Shego to come over. "You need to get a lesson in behaving again Polly... now I think double your age would be a good number..."

Shego scowled at Kim and backed away from her mother. "I will get you for that Nemmy... mommy you know those things are part of my job! ... Do you have any catnip handy?"

"Sure, you know where I grow them, but you always call it pot or weed..." Anastasia confirmed before she appeared directly behind Shego. "Now then... that was 48 spankings, right?"

"DAMMIT MOMMY that's so not fair!" Shego turned and made a break for the door which was thankfully wide open.

Anastasia slipped in front of Shego again and using leverage got the tall female bent over her knee again. "Now Shego... I told you to be a good girl... and this seems to be the only way to get you to listen. Unless..." Ana paused to look at Kim, "Unless, you want Kimmie here to take your punishment for you..."

"YES! Kimmie you owe me!" Shego looked to the redhead who was backing away rapidly.

"Actually Polly that was a test..." Anastasia said right before the first crack echoed through the room. "You know I never punish the one that didn't do the crime..."

Shego yelped loudly. "MOMMY this is so unfair I didn't do anything... well ok maybe I did but it's my job... just like your job used to be..."

Anastasia's eyes darkened when Shego mentioned her old job. "Pollyanna... go to your room... don't come out until supper, Kim'll come along to let you know when."

Shego stood and promptly walked out of the lab careful to conceal the smile on her lips, she had managed to get out of the swats effectively and now just had to deal with the mess left in her room. That brownie was sure looking tempting right now. "Cya in an hour or so Princess."

"Polly, your spankings will come later," Anastasia said as though hearing Shego's thoughts before turning to grab out a lab coat. "Come on now Kim; let's get your physical over with..."

Kim nodded and follwed Anastasia to the examination table. "Er I know this probably isn't my place to say but ... spankings? Don't you think that will just tick her off more?" Almost as an afterthought she added. "Could I watch if you're gonna give her more anyhow?"

"I don't know what to do with her Kimberly... she used to be a good girl... until the ac... meteor," Ana said as she pulled on the lab coat. "I wonder if she hates me..."

"I don't think so Mrs. Go ... and she is still a good girl." Kim said a bit nervously as she waited for the exam to begin. "She saved me when she could have let those dogs kill me, and she asked you to help. If she hated you would we be here?"

"I suppose you're right Kimberly... but I just feel like such a bad mother when she calls crime a job... It's not right." Ana pulled out a picture of Shego teaching her group of stuffed animals. "She wanted to be a teacher... it's all she ever talked about... until... until the meteor... and then her brothers convinced her to be a superhero... after that it all went downhill..."

Kim took the picture and smiled at the very serious look Shego presented her 'class' in it. "She quit you know... the crime thing. She might even join me in saving the world... assuming this..." she gestured to herself, "doesn't kill me first."

"Did she now?" Ana said with hope sparking in her eyes, "Has she started teaching again? I think she'd make a wonderful teacher..."

"She did ... for a bit." Kim smiled as she remembered Shego teaching at school. "But she had been forced into it after a fashion. Someone used a ray on her that forced her to be someone she wasn't."

"Was this during that whole Electronique episode? Melvin was saying that she had been really nice during that." Anastasia tucked the picture back into her locker. "She's actually a very sweet girl deep down inside."

Kim nodded as she eyed the obviously cold stethoscope Anastasia was putting on. "Yeah that's when it happened. Shego was really sweet when she took care of me too but that was after my ex-boyfriend hit her with the ray again and she went back to normal."

"Yes... that ray..." Anastasia said with a deep frown, before turning around with a smile on her face. "So then, have you had any major surgeries or procedures done to you that I should know about? Aside from you going pussy on everyone..."

Blushing brightly Kim shook her head. "Not unless you count having the orthodontist separate me and my braces from this boy and his braces way back when. And do you have to keep referring to my cat time like that?"

"So... you got a little too hot and heavy with a boy..." Anastasia replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "Any allergies?"

"We didn't get... er hot and heavy... I was twelve! And besides he wasn't really that good a kisser." Kim huffed forgetting the stethoscope in Anastasias hands. "No allergies that I know of either."

"You sound so defensive about something that I'm sure pleased you immensely..." Ana purred as she slipped the ice cold stethoscope against Kim's back. "Breathe in please."

Kim didn't have a problem answering that request as the chilly instrument touched her bare skin, she sucked for breath like she was drowning. "I... I've had better kisses since then... it was ok up until Dad tried to stuff the boy into a rocket the next day."

"I bet that was a really fast ticket to celibacy for that boy..." Ana responded as she slid the stethoscope over a little, "Tell me; is he in the priest hood?"

"Orbit I think actually ... Dad is a lead engineer for the Middleton Space Center." Kim responded thankful that the stethoscope had warmed up even if it was because it had been warmed up by her body temp. "Honestly I don't know what happened to him. Mom and Dad never did say but I do know they didn't pay the dentist bill for un-sticking us."

"I think your parents sound interesting," Ana said as she slide the receiver around to the front side. "Straighten up a little bit please, and a deep breath."

Kim's blush returned full force as the instrument brushed the side of her breast before settling between them. "Interesting is only part of it ... you should meet the tweebs someday." She took a deep breath after sitting up as straight as she could all the while trying to keep her body from reacting as her chest seemed to be doing.

"Maybe I should invite them here..." Anastasia said as she took off the stethoscope and pulled out a speculum. "Now if you'd please sit on the table and put your feet in those stirrups..."

Kim froze as she looked at the familiar but intimate device. "I-is that really necessary?" Her hands instinctively went between her legs in a protective fashion.

"I need to do a full check-up Kimberly," Ana stated dryly as she pointed at the bed. "Now get on there."

Kim whimpered a bit and wondered if she would ever stop blushing after this as she climbed onto the seat and put her legs over the protruding braces. "I almost wish Shego were here to hold my hand for this ..."

"You can hold her hand for it when she goes through it tomorrow," Anastasia offered as she began the routine. "So... how about in ten weeks I invite your whole family over?"

Kim closed her eyes and turned to look the other way as she felt the metal being inserted intimately. "N-n-n-no! They ... they wouldn't approve of me being here and letting the tweebs loose with naked women around would be a disaster of world ending proportions."

"Are you sure? They would be about the right age to be of my generation, wouldn't they? And besides, I bet they like to relax naked when the kids are all gone..." Ana replied with a soothing tone, "As for your brothers... no one's ever drowned from nose bleeds yet."

"I... wouldn't know what my parents do when we're not home." Kim shuddered as the instrument spread her. "And it's not the nosebleeds but the sexual harassment lawsuits I'm worried about."

"Oh, that..." Ana said replied while looking around inside. "Most young men when they're forced to become naked in such situations tend to shrink from the issues..."

Kim couldn't help but laugh a bit over that. "You don't know my brothers. Their porn collection rivals my former boyfriend's and unfortunately I do know how they would be if told to get naked." She cautiously looked down between her legs and hoped the older woman wasn't about to do what it looked like she was about to do, it was bad enough she had to rub the lubricant on her to insert the speculum easily.

"So your brothers enjoy the female form... as does your former lover..." Ana replied while shining a light inside of Kim. "Did you ever have sex with him?"

"No, according to my gynecologist all the gymnastics and fighting is what broke my hymen." Kim answered as calmly as she could, this was embarrassing and exciting to her in ways she couldn't explain though she was wondering if it would look similar if Shego had her head down there. She almost choked as that thought crossed her mind.

"Alright then, we're done here... all that's left is for you to turn over so I can check out the other hole and we can move onto the other tests," Ana said removing the speculum and pulling out a smaller, thinner one.

Kim eeped and stared hard at the older woman. "Are you sure you have to do ... er... that?" She had never had that kind of exam before and it scared her a bit, more so than even the vaginal exam.

"Don't worry, after a few minutes you'll hardly notice it's there at all..." Ana lied with a grin as she stood up, "Now, if you please get into position..."

Kim knew she would be blushing for days afterwards as she climbed out of the stirrups and went over to the other examination table again lying on her stomach. "Now I really wish Shego were still here." It might be more embarrassing but at least she would have someone to hold her hand through it.

"So she could tell you I'm joking?" Ana asked as she set down the other probing device, "Only the boys get that device... it's to help with prostate exams..."

"Ha ha very funny." Kim said though she was thankful she was going to avoid that humiliation. "You just wanted a better look didn't you?"

Anastasia didn't respond but instead opened up a second door and showed Kim the next series of tests, each looking worse than the first. "Not really, trying to make you relax..."

Swallowing nervously Kim looked over the items in the locker. "What are all those for? ... I would probably rather have the other examination I think..."

"Sorry Kim... but we'll be done in only a few hours..." Ana said as she shut the door behind Kim, which didn't open until three hours later, when Kim limped out with the help of Anastasia.

"I definitely would have preferred the stick up my butt." Kim muttered as she leaned on Ana, Kim was massaging her breasts as well as hoping there wouldn't be any marks and her nipples would go back down eventually.

"I told you that it would be done in a few hours..." Ana said, "Now I'll go make some supper, how about you go and get a rub down from Polly?"

Nodding Kim let go of Ana and hobbled her way back to Shego's room. "Shego you awake in here?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

Shego looked up from her book and sighed when she saw Kim's condition. "She gave you the full series and judging by the way you're standing... she gave you the ol' flusheroo, as well..." Shego guessed as she patted the bed next to her. "Come here and I'll give you a massage."

"She told me we could skip the rectal exam for now saying it was a joke but then after ... that ... she told me I wouldn't be allowed to eat after tonight and sometime tomorrow she would give me the full exam." Kim muttered as she let Shego guide her to the bed. "I can't sit just yet ... I need a towel to ... clean something off."

Shego merely pointed to where she had a couple towels waiting. "I know how that can go Nemmy... just remember, after yours, I get mine..."

"Can I ..." Kim started to ask as she took one of the towels and tried to wipe between her legs but found she couldn't quite reach since her arm didn't want to work right still. "This day is going to humiliate me to death I can see it now."

Shego silently took the towel and began to wipe where Kim couldn't reach. "You just need to relax Kim, remember the breathing and relaxation techniques I taught you."

Kim nodded and though she couldn't move to make the patterns she focused on the breathing and mental parts. "Thanks Shego, for everything. Y-you know only three other people have touched me there ... So about your exams. Can I watch?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't watch... but if you could be there for me..." Shego whispered as she helped Kim to lie down on the bed, where she began to massage the younger woman's back.

"Ooooh" Kim purred as Shego's hands kneaded the stiffness from her shoulders and back. "Sure though I would like to see at least a couple of the exams from a different angle..." Kim felt her skin burn red from yet another blush. Yeah she was going to end up dying from embarrassment before this day was over.

Shego smiled down at the younger woman as she continued to massage away the stiffness. "Kim... I'm glad it was you... If it had to be anyone to know what this power is like... I'd have had to choose you. Because, you were so strong... I admired you for facing me without powers of your own."

Kim turned to look up at Shego only stopping to admire the green woman's chest for a moment before looking her in the eyes as best she could. "I admit I was worried when we first fought but after seeing what you could do and seeing how you never really tried to hurt me, not with your powers at least I figured there was something more to our fights than just you defending Drakken."

"Are you kidding?" Shego said with a laugh, "I never fought to defend that blue nutcase from anyone. No, I fought for the challenge... to see the passion of the other person's eyes right before we began fighting."

"There was definitely passion involved though I'm beginning to think it was misguided to a degree," Kim said as she turned back to face forward. "I always enjoyed our fights best because they were actually a challenge and I didn't get many of those except from Bonnie." She chuckled a bit, "I bet Bonbon would love to see me here. She would probably post pictures all over the internet."

"No she wouldn't... If I so much as saw a single flash, the next picture would of her large intestine," Shego growled angrily as she continued to massage the pink flesh under her fingers.

"As much as she might deserve that it wouldn't matter because then she would have to explain to the school where she was and how she got the pictures." Kim thought about it for a minute before adding, "She does have the kind of body that would fit in here nicely though. Not that hers compares to yours."

Shego smiled as she kissed Kim's neck lightly. "Don't worry about her... you're safe from her here. Now my mother on the other hand..."

"W-what about your mother?" Kim asked as she remembered how closely Ana had examined her privates earlier. "She was hitting on me it seemed, at least when she wasn't... feeling me."

"That was only the beginning Nemmy..." Shego whispered as Anastasia called out that dinner was ready.

"Of course I was trying to hit on you dearie. Polly wouldn't know what to do with a nice young thing like you even if she were to get her hands on you... oh wait... she has her hands on you and you seem to be enjoying it." Anastasia grinned as she entered the room with a tray of food.

"If you ask me, she does know just what to do..." Kim purred out as Shego worked out another knot.

"She must have learned a thing or two from Jane that they haven't told me about." Ana smirked at her daughters expression. "Now who wants nookie... I mean cookie." For the first time since Shego and Kim had shown up it was Ana's turn to blush.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks goes to mouse and Shallow15 for their help with beta reading, and all the fans for reviewing

* * *

Kim Powered 

Chapter 13

After dinner Kim lounged in Shego's room, staring out the window at the sparkling stars high above her. Shego and Anastasia had left to deal with Shego's punishment, and judging by the fact that the hairbrush was sitting on Shego's night stand she could only imagine what Anastasia was having Shego do for punishment.

Kim's imagination would never have imagined the sight of Shego writing on a black board 'I will never steal again' one hundred times, while her own mother was sitting across the room and watching her.

"This is soooo wrong mommy." Shego muttered as her hand began to cramp up from all the writing. Sure she was used to it a few years ago when she was actually trying to become a teacher and she faked it ok when she was teaching for Kim's school but right now her hand felt like it was about to fall off.

Anastasia smirked as she watched her daughter. "Better get used to it if you're going to become a teacher, not all of the schools have nice power point presentation systems like that college I went to and showed you. My sources told me that Middleton didn't have them in every room yet. Now come on, only fifty lines to go."

"I bought my own for class mommy, paid for it with clean money at that, just go ask Kimmie if you don't believe me." Shego huffed indignantly, she was a grown woman for crying out loud. '_I bet if the Wego's took to a life of crime you'd jump at the chance to be their moll._' She wanted to say that but only thought it as she knew if she did the brush would be swatted her butt seconds later. "So what do you have planned for Kim now that you have her data?"

"I don't know Polly; the data indicates that the new compound I was developing for you to wear instead of that awful green suit will work on her as well. But I think that the first thing to work on will be her control and emotional restructuring," Anna stated while flipping through the reports sitting next to her idly. "Polly… I have to know how you feel about Kim. If you want me to back off, I will."

"Ha!" Shego scoffed as she finished the last of her lines and put the chalk down. "That didn't stop you with Jane, and I know it won't stop you now ... you'll just be less obvious while I'm present." She sat down in the chair across from her mother and sighed. "I honestly don't know yet mommy. I do care for her a lot but I'm scared too. And speaking of scaring..." Shego looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. "I think Kim's on the verge of a major freak-out, ESPECIALLY with all the... flirting, shall we say?"

Anastasia frowned as she sighed heavily. "Actually Polly, I think I'm going to settle down… I just don't have as much fun chasing people around any more. Besides you know I don't go after red-heads after that incident with that Carmen girl…" Anastasia smiled sadly at her daughter and gave a small laugh. "Never thought I'd hear you admit to being afraid again… not after the meteor that is."

Shego shrugged a bit. "Kimmie is something different mommy. She ..." Shego didn't want to tell her mother this but she needed to know. "She lost her cool in one of our bigger fights and damn near killed me." She lifted her shirt a bit and showed her mother the last fading scar of what she endured that night. "If it hadn't been for my powers I'd be dead and now ... now she has them."

Anastasia frowned as she inspected the scar with her fingers. "You really do love her, taking this hit and still coming back to her."

Shego pulled the shirt the rest of the way off since she knew her mother was only letting her wear it to avoid getting chalk dust on her. "I might but I don't know ... I would like to find out though and since we're going to be here a while I think we'll have the time."

"Unless I steal her heart first that is…" Anastasia replied with a smirk as she folded up the clothes.

"Mommy!" Shego fumed, it wasn't as surprising as it was frustrating that her mother would tease her that way especially since she knew her mother had a weakness for redheads. It was apparently a weakness they both shared. "Let's just go get dessert and talk about what's next for Kimmie's training ok?" With that she stormed out of the room and headed for the kitchen where dessert had been waiting. Anna had commuted her swats to lines written but insisted they be done before anyone ate the ice cream.

Anastasia nodded and followed her daughter with a smirk. "You know… I think she could really learn under my tutelage… and not just about her new powers."

Kim wondered why Shego looked so ticked off as the three of them sat in the living room enjoying the large bowls of ice cream Anna brought them but didn't dare ask considering the cheshire smirk Anna was wearing. '_This is going to be a very long visit._' She commented to herself as she tasted the sweet confection. 'But at least the view is nice and there's ice cream.'

* * *

Joss stared up at the stars high above her in the sky. "Ya'll got a nice view here Amanda, none of those big lights like in Middleton where Kim lives." 

Amanda smiled as she leaned back and rested next to Joss. The deck provided a nice place to stargaze and she had to agree with the redhead. "It's part of why I agreed to take the job here. I came from a big city and I could see maybe three stars and the moon if it was full. You cold?" She figured it'd be nice to ask since it was getting cooler at night lately. "I can go get us a blanket if you want."

"Maybe ya'll had better… I reckon that it will get colder overnight, and it'll rain in the mornin'," Joss replied, her eyes still tracing the constellations.

Amanda walked back into the house returning a moment later with a pair blankets. She laid one out and motioned Joss over. "C'mon it'll be a bit warmer in here."

Joss stood up from her spot and walked over, settling down on the blanket, leaving room enough for Amanda to sit next to her. "I should warn ya, I get up to wake the roosters, no matter how little sleep I got the night before."

Amanda laughed as she wrapped the blanket and an arm around Joss pulling her close. "Girl you think you get up early? It's my vacation time so I had been sleeping in but my shift, when on duty, starts before sun up and goes till sun down."

"Ya'll don't have chores t' tend ta like ah do. The cattle get a mite fussy if'n ya'll don't have them milked before five." Joss replied with a sigh, "I think I miss the chores most..."

"If its chores you want..." Amanda grinned as she pulled Joss closer. "You could start by cleaning the house after we get up in the morning. Speaking of which we will probably need to be heading in soon."

"I was just thinkin' that. We're goin' t' get a big rain storm in a couple hours," Joss said as she stood up and walked towards the house. "Where is your bed? I need to make a stop before lain' down."

Amanda pouted a bit as she stood and folded the blankets before pitching them on her shoulder. "Bedroom is the door opposite the bathroom cutey." She deposited the blankets on the bench just inside the door planning to use them again as soon as she could get Joss outside like that again. "I'll go get it ready for us."

Joss exited the bathroom a few minutes later, wiping her hands on a towel silently before crossing the hall and walking into the bedroom. Her eyes looked over the room silently before locking with Amanda's.

"It's not much but it's very comfortable." Amanda said as she patted the thick fluffy looking futon on the floor, it was just big enough for the two of them to lay on comfortably. "I don't get many visitors in here so I didn't see the need to get something bigger." She said with a bit of an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "If you'll get the lights..."

Joss committed the path to the futon to memory before she turned off the lights, leaving only the pale moonlight and the stars to light her way. Walking across the floor carefully she slipped onto the futon and started falling asleep. "Night Amanda."

"G'night Joss" Amanda said as she curled up close to the younger woman. She wanted to get more comfortable against her but didn't know how Joss would take to being spooned just yet.

Joss didn't respond with more than a gentle snore as she turned over and hugged Amanda closely. "Mmm Kim..." She murmured after a moment, obviously dreaming.

Amanda chuckled a bit at the situation and decided to just enjoy it, '_I hope she wakes up nicely in the morning._' She thought as she draped a leg over the smaller woman and settled in comfortably then nodded off.

Dawn broke to find Amanda sleeping alone on the futon mattress, while Joss was busy cleaning up the kitchen and making breakfast.

"Morning Joss. Damn girl that smells good. Did you put on any coffee?" Amanda asked as she stepped up behind the active redhead "You shoulda woke me up though. I could have gotten started on the things we need sooner."

"I was up and ya'll are on break, so I let ya sleep in," Joss replied as she poured out a cup of strong black coffee, and served up a plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. "Enjoy the breakfast."

Amanda took Joss' hand before she could walk away and pulled her close. "Can I say thanks before you wander off? And are you gonna join me?

Joss slipped out of the grip easily walking towards the stove again. "Yes, I'll be over in a few minutes, just have to save my eggs from burning."

Amanda laughed and relented without argument but waited for her to bring her food over and made sure Joss sat close. "So you going to stay inside today right?" She asked as she waited for Joss to get her own cup of java.

Joss poured out a glass of juice she had squeezed earlier as a distant roll of thunder echo of thunder rolled through the room. "I reckon I would, seein' as that storm I told ya about last night brought along his big brother for round two."

"Crap that's gonna make it a bit messy while I'm out." Amanda muttered as she looked at the storm pouring down through the patio doors. "About that thanks..." She waited until Joss was seated and not holding any sharp objects then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for a delicious breakfast." She hadn't taken a bite yet but she knew it was going to be great.

Joss blushed deep red enough to rival her own hair as she looked down at her plate. "It ain't all that great ma'am... and ya'll had the fixin's here, I just helped myself here."

"I haven't had anyone cook breakfast for me in years Joss." Amanda said as she dug in, as she expected it was great. "Means a lot to me it does. Soon as I finish I'll head to the art supply store for what I need you can leave the dishes and I'll get'm when I get back."

"Nonsense, I have nothin' better to do, so I will just wash them up after breakfast," Joss replied between bites.

"If you insist." Amanda replied as she washed down the last of her breakfast with the dregs of her cup of coffee. "There's a stereo in the living room, it's behind the red pillow. I hope you don't mind a mix of music, we don't get radio stations here so I have my mp3 collection wired in." She stood and put her dishes in the sink after rinsing them off a bit.

Joss waved farewell while munching away on her own breakfast. Once she was done, she began work on the dishes, singing songs to herself while leaving the radio turned off.

Amanda stood on the front porch and debated just going back inside but knew she needed to brave the storm. She made a mad dash to her cart and was thankful it at least had a roof. The rain still came in on the sides and front as she drove but the rain was mostly coming straight down so she only got soaked instead of drowned. She parked in front of the supply store and gawked as she watched a dark haired green skinned woman dash out of the store get into a cart like hers and drive off. "What the hell?"

Amanda stepped back into her house after spending a few minutes dripping off on the porch. She loved the rain they were finally getting but she didn't want to track it all over her house especially if Joss had been seriously cleaning the place as she seemed to have been planning. "Hey Honey I'm home!" she called with a laugh but she didn't see Joss anywhere in the living room or kitchen.

Joss dropped down in front of Amanda, having been in the rafters dusting. "Hey Amanda, ya'll got mail, I put it on the table over there."

Amanda jumped a bit startled by the redhead and slipped falling to her butt because her feet were wet and the floor a bit too slick. "OW!" she yelped as she leaned over to her side and rubbed her now sore butt. "Jeez Joss don't do that."

Joss smirked as she held out her hand to help Amanda to her feet. "Sorry, but ah was cleanin' the rafters, and ya'll were callin' for me."

Amanda took the offered hand and let Joss help her to her feet. "Well time to quit with all the cleaning. Go take a quick shower to get cleaned and we'll get started on your disguise. Unless you don't want to go with that now."

"I'll go take the shower, but I don't care fer leavin' a job unfinished mind ya," Joss replied as she turned away to shower, cobwebs hanging out of her hair.

Laughing at the way Joss looked she followed the girl all the way into the bathroom. "I need to get a towel." She said as she watched Joss get into the stall. "So how far did you get in this mad cleaning streak? Did you make it to my studio yet?"

"That tornado wreck? Shoot no, I wouldn't know up from down in that disaster area," Joss replied as she turned on the water. "Ya'll want in after me? Wouldn't do fer ya'll t' catch yer death cause of the rain."

"I could just join you... conserve water and all that ... and help you clean off a bit." Amanda said with a grin as she took a pair of towels from the linen closet and set them on the counter with the sink. "And don't call my studio a wreck ... it's a ... ok it's a wreck ... but it's my wreck."

"I reckon it'd make sense, those public educated girls shower t'gether all the time," Joss replied as she turned on the shower sprayer, with the water nearly at full hot. "Ready?"

"Right just lemme cool this off a bit." Amanda said as she turned on the cold water just enough to keep it from being scalding hot, she stepped in after making sure the water was bearable then held out her hand waiting for Joss to take it and join her.

Joss shrugged and stepped in behind Amanda, closing the curtain behind her. "Ya'll like yer showers cold..."

"Not particularly Joss," Amanda said as she turned under the shower head and let the water run over her then stepped aside so Joss could get wet. "I just don't want to have problems with the paint adhering to you ... hot water soaks into the skin too much and would cause problems."

"If'n ya'll say so..." Joss replied before sticking her head under the water, soaking and scrubbing free the cobwebs, before soaking the rest of her body.

Amanda stared openly as the water cascaded over Joss' toned form, it took a minute for her to remember they were supposed to be cleaning off. "Want me to get your back?" She asked after she soaped up her front and was waiting to rinse.

Joss stepped back out of the water and shook her head. "Nah, I'll get it mahself, thank ya fer offerin' though." With that she took the soap and a rag and began to scrub her back easily before scrubbing her front as well. "Do ya'll need help with your back?"

Amanda smiled a bit and nodded. "If you don't mind ... You know ..." She hesitated for a second. "You don't have to do everything yourself. We're partners now ... right?"

Joss started scrubbing Amanda's back gently, her eyes focusing on the task at hand. "We are fer now Amanda, but I can't always be relyin' on folks fer everythin'. I have t' be strong like Kim is."

"I bet Kim has someone there to help her." Amanda said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "Strength doesn't always mean doing things by yourself ... sometimes it means knowing when to ask for or accept help. Speaking of Kim ... I saw Shego earlier when I was at the store."

"I wonder what she was there fer... did ya'll see what she had bought?" Joss asked, still scrubbing Amanda's back quietly.

"Nope she took off too fast and it was still storming pretty hard ... she was naked as the rest of us though so she apparently is here for a while." Amanda said and practically purred as Joss worked on her back. "I'm half tempted to ask you to do that on this side." She said with a rakish grin.

"I'd refuse, seein' as I'm done, and ya'll did your front already," Joss replied as she wrung out the wash cloth.

"I'll remember that next time and make sure to ask in advance" Amanda said as she rinsed off and cut off the water. "Here's your towel cutey." She said as she tossed the terri clothe towel at the redhead. After drying herself off she rolled her towel into a whip and prepared to take a shot at Joss' exposed rump.

Joss was a step faster than Amanda had expected and caught the towel in mid-snap twirling around with it to end with both of Amanda's hands caught up in it, and behind her back. "None o' that now, partner."

Amanda shifted her weight backwards onto Joss pinning the smaller woman tightly between her and the counter. "This is fun and all but you have a date with some paints. 'Sides I was just gonna pay you back for making my butt sore."

"T'weren't mah doin' that made ya'll fall on yer rear. T'ain't mah fault yer jumpier than a long tail cat in a rocking chair testin' floor," Joss said as she slid out from behind Amanda, letting the heavier woman lean against the wall, and walking out after depositing her towel on the other's head.

"I am going to get you for that Joss... remember that." Amanda grinned as she followed her out of the bathroom and deposited the towels in the basket with the ones from last night. "Go ahead and go to my studio while I go get the paints I left in the living room."

"Already there Amanda," Joss replied from down the hall in the studio.

"Fine then dig out one of the clean canvas throw sheets and cover the chair," Amanda yelled a bit as she entered the living room. "Get comfortable because you're gonna be there a while."

Joss did as she was instructed, throwing the canvas over the chair and tucking it in before sitting down and getting comfortable.

Amanda entered the room with a small bag containing the pains required. "Ok here's the first call Joss." She put the bag down and pulled out two jars. "These are both body paints that will last for a while but one is hand applied the other airbrush applied. There are drawbacks to both so it's your call on which way we go."

"What're the drawbacks on them?" Joss asked eyeing the two jars of paint.

"Well since you're not an artist I'll have to apply them both for starters." Amanda began as she pulled up a stool and got comfortable. "For another the airbrush is going to be very cold, especially on the more ... intimate parts."

"And the hand applied method?" Joss inquired pointedly.

Amanda blushed fiercely as she arched an eyebrow. "Well the hand applied gets put on by hand ... everywhere." She cast a quick look to Joss chest and crotch then looked back to Joss face. "It also doesn't always get as good a coverage in some places."

"Let's go with the air brush method..." Joss decided with deep resignation.

"I'll try not to make it too bad for you I promise ... you might even have some fun with it." Amanda said with a nod as she set the bottles down and began setting up her airbrush. It only took her a few minutes to get ready. "Shall we begin?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be..." Joss replied with a sigh before leaning back in her seat. "Let's just get it over with..."

Amanda nodded and began painting the younger girl with an even coat of the dye to give her a properly dark look. after a few minutes she had the tops and sides of both legs done, Joss' stomach and most of her torso done and most of her arms. "Ok it's time to get to the more ... sensitive places." She said looking Joss in the eyes. "I will make this as fast as I can."

Joss nodded, having held in the giggle fits as best she could, though the creaking of the wood from her tightening fingers indicated that it was a fight she wasn't winning easily. With a gulp she leaned back and waited as the ticklish torture continued.

Amanda started working on Joss' small perky breasts painting her way around their base and working up to the peaks watching as Joss' body reacted to the cold and enjoying what she saw. "Looks like someone is enjoying this as well as laughing herself sick," Amanda said after finishing off Joss other breast.

Joss gulped down air as she glared at Amanda. "Yer evil, ya'll know that right? I hope yer happy with yerself makin' me laugh like a school girl..."

"I'd be happier if I coulda painted you the other way." Amanda said with a false pout though she meant what she said. "Ok Joss now's the big challenge ... do you trust me?"

"Do I got a choice?" Joss asked with a hint of resignation to her voice.

"Of course Joss." Amanda said with a serious tone to match her face. "I'm not forcing you to do this, though it is the best way. You need to learn to trust people too I see." Amanda put the airbrush down and sat back a bit. "I want you to trust me Joss and I want you to let me help you however I can. You're someone special I can see it and I ... I want to really get to know you but you have to take a chance and trust me."

"Amanda... not t' be rude or anythin' but I'm just a country girl out t' do a job. This is a part of the job, so I do not have a choice..." Joss said quietly as she looked down at the ground in shame. "But... I have t' admit I'm glad it's someone that's lookin' out fer mah hide, that's doin' it."

"Then answer my question Joss." Amanda said taking Joss by the chin and turning her face so the younger woman had to look at her. "I agreed to help not because some big fancy government agency asked. I agreed because I wanted to get to know you. You can still be on the job but living your own life at the same time. I want to be a part of that ... if you'll let me." She held in a chuckle as she let go of Joss' chin and noted her gloved hands left a few darker patches from the dye; she had slipped the gloves on from the start to avoid looking like an accident in a paint factory before it was over.

"I..." Joss started for a moment before sighing heavily. "Amanda, I grew up relyin' on myself t' do what needed t' be done. I never really knew how t' ask fer help, or how t' trust others. I feel... I feel I can trust you though."

"That's a good place to start then Joss." Amanda said as she picked up the airbrush again. "You gotta learn to trust others and if you start with me I won't let you down. Of course you might not agree with that here in a few minutes." She had a wicked grin to her face. "Spread the legs please."

Joss let out a whimper as she adjusted her grip and complied. "God save me from my friends..."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to mouse and Shallow15 for beta reading. And thanks to all the loyal readers who've stuck by me.

* * *

Kim Powered 

Chapter 14

Kim watched as Shego rushed inside from the rainstorm clutching a bag of stuff from a store in town. "I still don't see why you needed to make the run in this weather. Your mother said you were fine last time..."

Shego gave a good shake after she deposited her package on the table in the mudroom; the room had been made specifically for that purpose and for cleaning off mud from ones feet as the name implied. Water went everywhere. "Oh this?" Shego asked as she stepped out and over to Kim with the package. "It's not for that it's for after training." She pulled a heavy box of sculptor's clay out and showed it to Kim with a grin. "I figured I might as well show you one of my hobbies since we're gonna be here a while."

"Never took you for a sculptor... but I suppose it helps you practice control with your fingers and those claws of yours..." Kim responded as she eyed the clay. "Any idea what you'll be making?"

"A few Nemmy, a few..." Shego said cryptically as she sauntered off back to her room deliberately swaying her hips provocatively. "I was thinking of sculpting a feline and maybe a cheerleader. Though they are kinda one in the same."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Kim asked with an annoyed pout as she followed Shego to her room. "I wish I could sculpt things like that."

"Well come in here and let me show you how?" Shego said as she sat down at the fold out desk in the corner of her room. "Here sit in my lap and I can give you some tips. I'd say pull up a chair but there really isn't room." Her grin was pure evil but hinting at playfulness.

Kim curled up on Shego's lap, leaving the green skinned woman's arms free to work on the clay. "Alright Shego, sounds like it might be fun," Kim responded with her eyes sparkling with a nearly feline interest.

Shego had to resist the urge to pet Kim's head like she had when the red head was her feline companion and found she couldn't, it took a nudge of Kim's elbow to reset her brain. "Ok first you have to slam the clay to work out all the air bubbles." She proceeded to throw the clay against the solid desk cutting it in half on what Kim had thought was an odd wire every few seconds to check for air pockets.

Kim watched with a soft purring noise springing up from her throat as she began helping to slam the clay into the table.

"Ok that should be enough." Shego said as she rested her chin on Kim's shoulder after nudging some hair out of the way. "Now I don't need the normal tools but I have a set over in that drawer." Shego pointed and waited for Kim to fetch them.

Kim pulled out the drawer without getting off of Shego's lap, pulling out the tool set contained within. Setting the tool set on the desk and opened it, looking at all of the different tools inside. "Are those knives?"

Shego shuddered as Kim moved and rubbed against her almost purring herself. "S-s-some of them are Princess." She took a couple of them out including a stick with a pair of wire loops on the ends. "These will do and since you're just beginning we aren't going to try anything complex. You'll just learn how these work."

Kim studied the tools that Shego had pulled out, rubbing the safe areas of the handles while she looks between them and the clay. "What am I going to be making?"

"Whatever comes to mind but for now..." Shego took the tool with the wire loops and leaned forward to see the clay, this had the affect of pressing her chest firmly against Kim's back which they both pretended not to notice. "These let you cut away clay smoothing in some nice shapes." She demonstrated and rubbed a bit against Kim as she began working the clay. "You try it now." She hoped Kim didn't mind the way things were going stimulus wise because she was definitely getting a rise out of it.

Kim bit her lip nervously as she began shaving away the clay slowly at first, carefully making a familiar looking feline, before adding details with the wire as she thought of drawing flames onto it. The cat was crude, but the incisions were intricate and highly detailed.

Shego smiled broadly, as she looked at the carving. "That's pretty good for a first try." She reached her arms around Kim, carved off a lump of clay from the remaining mass, and began shaping it into a human form. "Watch what I do and try to do the same with the tools like those knives."

Kim lowered her cat gently, focusing her attention on Shego's work, shifting her hips against Shego. Watching curiously her eyes seemed to lock with the figure forming between Shego's hands.

Shego breathed a bit raggedly as Kim shuffled against her but never lost her focus on the small figurine. "Each knife leaves a different mark on the clay and they don't have to cut away they can be used for shaping and smoothing like this." She nudged clay from small areas around the figurines breasts and smoothed them out leaving a near polished mark each time, and this was just with her claws.

"You're really talented Shego..." Kim purred softly as she watched Shego shaping the female form. "I bet Drakken never let you do this all that often."

"Are you kidding Nemmy? I couldn't have even thought of this while I was with Drakken and his lot." Shego fumed as she thought about how Drakken had taken an unfinished figurine of hers and used it for some project. She was mad over the sculpture but she was outright furious that he seemed to be wearing one of her better bras as a hat. She never did ask why the figurine was hooked up to his computer like it was. "The first and last time I tried is still sprayed on the ceiling of his main lair."

"I would have thought you'd have chased him down and cornered him before removing his spleen without anesthetics for that," Kim said as she smiled at the figure. "She's beautiful..."

"I scared him over it but I could never really hurt the blue doof Princess." Shego began focusing on the finer and more intimate details as she leaned on Kim. "You feel great you know that? And she should be beautiful... she is you."

Kim blushed as she slipped out of Shego's lap. "I... I... I didn't know I felt different than other women," Kim said quietly as she walked over to the bed. "You're sculpture is beautiful... but I don't think I look that good..."

"Kim..." Shego said as she tried to catch Kim's hand. "Come back here please I'll try not to embarrass you anymore." Shego swallowed and looked at her pleadingly.

Kim kept her back turned to Shego as she studied the bed. "Shego... you and your mother... you are both beautiful women... and... and you both make me feel so wanted and loved... but I... I don't know if I can return either one of your feelings..."

"I don't know if this will work either Kimmie but..." Shego started as she got up and moved over to kneel in front of Kim. "Neither of us knows if this can work but I want to try, I... I ... this is a chance I don't want to pass up because it could be the best thing that ever happened to me ... can you deny there is something there to work up from?"

"No... no I can't deny it Shego..." Kim admitted quietly as her eyes met up with Shego's, "But... what about your mother? Or for that matter what if I hurt you if I break up with you.?"

"Nothing either of us can do 'bout mommy Nemmy." Shego said with a nervous laugh. "And what if I break up with you? What if I hurt you? These things happen and I can deal with it but what I can't and never have been able to deal with is not trying for something I want. No matter the cost. I gave up my life to run with Drakken ... I gave up that life to run with you..."

Kim knelt down in front of Shego her eyes still locked with the older woman. "I never asked you to do that..."

"That's the thing Princess." Shego said as she leaned in closer. "You didn't have to, I did it because I wanted to and to show you how much I was willing to do..."

Kim cut Shego off in mid-sentence by kissing Shego gently, leaving her eyes open to see the green skinned woman's reaction. After a moment she broke the kiss and lowered her eyes. "I... I never said thank you either..."

Shego put her fingers to her lips in disbelief as realization dawned on her. "I think you just did." She whispered. "M-may I return the favor." She asked nervously. Just because Kim kissed her didn't mean she was allowed to return the affection... she had to be sure.

Kim blushed realizing that her body was actually driving her to accept the offer, and nothing seemed to disagree with it. "I... I suppose if you would like to..."

Shego leaned in and placed her lips gently on Kim's savoring the sweet taste of a formerly forbidden fruit. It was enough to make her lose herself in the sensations. Her hands wandered of their own accord sliding slowly down Kim's back pulling the younger woman close. Breaking the kiss for breath Shego smiled brightly and hugged Kim tightly. "Nemmy..."

"I'm not going anywhere Shego..." Kim whispered as she hugged the older woman. Closing her eyes she lowered her head against Shego's shoulder and let out a sigh. Neither of them noticed the silent eyes that were watching the pair from out in the hall.

Ana decided to leave the pair alone for now. She could continue hitting on Kim later when it wouldn't be so intrusive but as she turned to leave she smiled and thought to herself, '_Way to go Polly._'

* * *

Yori opened the door to the darkened house and helped Ron limp in, they had been called for a final mission that afternoon and she swore she would never be nice to begonias again. "I did not know flowers could be so... evil."

"Yeah... Dementor has a way of doing that..." Ron replied as he fell onto the couch with a whimper. "I swear... sometimes Kim's villains are weird just to drive people insane."

"It's seems an effective strategy." Yori admitted as she tried to sit on only part of her butt. The other part was still sore from the burs she had got hit with when she wasn't expecting it. "Perhaps a flame thrower would be advised if we have to fight him again."

"Most of them are fire resistant..." Ron responded with a groan. "Those that aren't love the ice cold, the dry, or just get meaner when wet."

"Chikusho!" Yori swore as she rubbed her butt, the spot where the burs got through her pants was burning worse than any of the cane lashes she had received for a mistake in her training. "So ... now that we are ... home, what should we do ... if we can move soon that is?"

"Go take a shower... order pizza... watch movies... pray for death to be merciful..." Ron replied trying to ignore the dozens of burning spots across his back.

"Death is a bit extreme if appropriate." Yori said with a weak chuckle. "Can you reach the phone Ron-kun? I do not think I can stand just yet." If the burning kept up she feared she might have to get her medical kit and put it to use. She did not want to do that as some of the remedies were almost as bad as the problem itself.

Ron merely held out his hand as Rufus laid the phone into it. "Got it covered Yori..."

Yori grinned and scratched the naked rodents head when he ran from Ron's hand over to her. "Thank you Rufus-san you have saved our lives ... again."

"Yeah, you were the bomb-diggity gnawing through the vines like that," Ron answered with false energy. "What would you like on pizza buddy? Other than extra cheese."

"Mushies!" Rufus chattered while scrabbling up the back of the couch to get the TV remote. Hey they were in the living room and the TV wasn't on, that was a cardinal sin in his opinion.

"Mushrooms on your personal pie, Yori what would you like on it?" Ron asked while the TV turned on.

"At this moment it will be your honor to decide Ron-kun my rear hurts too much for me to try thinking hard." Yori admitted with a slight blush. She wished she had a much less painful reason for indicating that region to him.

Ron dialed up the pizza place and waited until they picked up before ordering three personal pizzas, in some language that sounded English, but wasn't even close to making sense. After he hung up he sighed, "Got the cook today..."

"I would very much like to shower some of the plant gunk off of me but I can't move... Does this happen often on missions." She was almost regretting her thoughts earlier that this would be 'good' training.

"Only one in five missions... normally we wind up getting punched and kicked more... or genetic modifying goo gets dumped on us..." Ron replied honestly, not paying much attention to Yori's reaction.

"Dethray Uh-huh an mindblast!" Rufus added in with a bit of a cheer. He had lots of fun on most missions and even got really smart because of one.

"Yeah, and giant animals and stuff like that..." Ron continued petting Rufus gently.

Yori tried to remove the look from her face but found she could not, she had seen her share of bad things at the Yamanouchi but some of that sounded just sick and wrong. "I must check my insurance tonight."

"Insurance..." Ron mused as he tried to remember if he had any, "I must remember to order some..."

Yori laughed at his remark but made note to see if she could have him added to her policy or at least added to the general Yamanouchi policy since he was a student. "Ron-kun ... I do not wish to impose but ... could you help me to the bathroom..." She had two things she had to do and showering was only one of them now.

Ron rolled off the couch and slowly brought himself to a standing position before helping Yori up and to the bathroom. "Of course Yori."

After a quick shower and some time in the bathroom Yori felt much better but her rear would be red for a while to come thanks to those plants. When she returned downstairs she saw Ron at the door getting the pizza. "Kitchen or living room?" She asked hoping for the latter which had the softer seats.

Ron pointed to the living room as he paid for the pizzas. After a moment he turned to join her, carrying the small stack of pizza boxes with him as he went. "Got a movie for us Rufus?"

Rufus nodded and chattered so fast not even Ron could understand him but pointed to the tv where Ron could see ZombieBash-o-Rama IIX was playing.

"Cool, but buddy, we were doing Kung-fu movies tonight," Ron said settling in and passing out the pizzas, not really paying attention to anything but the movie.

Yori sat down close to Ron in her short robe and waited for him to take his pizza from the stack before she got hers. "Is it possible to turn off the communicator with Wade for a night?" She asked as she prepared to inhale her first slice. She would go out again if required but right now she just wanted to eat and curl up with Ron.

"No, but Wade doesn't usually call us unless it's a big emergency this late at night. That and most of Kim's enemies seem to respect letting us get some shut eye at night." Ron began eating his pizza, just as a zombie's head was kicked across the screen.

After the experiences of their day Yori had no problem continuing through her pizza as the gore in the movie reached levels that would have previously ruined her appetite for months. "That is nice of them... Would you perhaps be interested in a trade after you shower?" She offered without thinking to explain, the pizza was occupying most of her thoughts just then.

"A trade?" Ron asked distractedly, his eyes locked on the movie.

With a nod Yori finished her last bite and leaned back, she blushed furiously at the loud belch she couldn't hold back. "I was thinking we could give each other a good massage. I know I could use one and considering what the petunia did to you..." She trailed off to silence because that had to have hurt. They never did find his pants.

"Yeah... not talking about that..." Ron said with a fierce blush to his cheeks. "But... I could try to give you a massage... I won't promise to be good or anything..."

"It will be my honor to demonstrate." Yori said with a smile as she leaned over to rest against him. She stopped short as she noticed something she had missed before. "Ron-kun perhaps you should shower now... one of the Rose's eyes is crawling around your shoulder."

Ron nearly leapt up and ran to the shower blushing heavily. "Right! Shower... nice cold shower... got it!"

Yori looked to Rufus and blinked as he shrugged and went back to watching the movie. "I did not use all of the hot water Ron-kun?"

Ron called back with a slight hint of panic to his voice, "That's fine! Cold showers are good for the umm... uhh... heart! Yeah, great for the heart..."

"This is true." Yori acknowledged but she was curious why Ron seemed to be panicking. "Must be an American thing." She said as she laid back into the couch and watched the movie with Rufus.

Meanwhile Ron took the coldest shower of his life; occasionally his mind would flash back to that disastrous Christmas where he had gotten stuck at the North Pole.

When Ron returned Yori patted the seat next to her and turned back to the TV. Apparently Rufus had been able to find the one ninja romance movie on any of the channels. Yori was hooked right after the onscreen lovers started trying to kill each other.

Ron settled in next to Yori and leaned back to watch the movie. This wasn't really his type of movie, so he let his attention drift to the female sitting next to him. She was so beautiful right now he just wanted to kiss her and hold her, but he knew where that might have lead and he wasn't going to risk it just yet.

Yori didn't turn away from the movie as she felt Ron sit beside her instead she just leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is ... nice." She felt for perhaps the first time in her life completely relaxed, though she would prefer to have skipped the sore butt part.

"Yeah, this is nice..." Ron said quietly, wondering why it had never felt this good with Kim when they were watching movies.

The dueling lovers on the TV reached the apex of the fight and ran each other through with their weapons, in their dying moments they shared a deep passionate kiss inspiring temptation in Yori as she cast a covert glance to Ron's face. "Ron-kun ...?"

"Yeah Yori?" Ron asked, blushing slightly at being caught staring at her.

She had been bold earlier and gone too far with things but right now Yori knew the time was perfect. She moved swiftly, planted a sweet kiss upon his lips, and savored it for as long as she could.

Ron's eyes widened in shock as she kissed him, after a moment, his arms wrapped about her gently and held her close. A few moments later he broke the kiss and smiled at Yori. "That... was very good..."

Yori licked her lips and smiled up at him with a cute blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. "Shall you honor me with another Ron-kun?"

"It will be my pleasure..." Ron whispered before gently kissing Yori again. Rufus meanwhile had finished the movie and turned to look at the kissing couple, cooing softly.

* * *

Shego moaned in a combination of bliss and agony as slender but incredibly strong hands worked over the taught muscles of her shoulders. "Dayamn Nemmy ..."

"You seem worse off than I was after my tests..." Kim commented as she continued working on the sore muscles. "Were they really that bad?"

"Mommy knows how much I can take and she tests to the limit... as I'm sure you found out yesterday." Shego was certain her mother was a closet sadist. "At least she agreed to give us a few days before she starts working with you."

"Yeah... you could use a break... and maybe some more sun..." Kim said softly as she worked harder on a knot. "No offense Shego... but with all the tanning you do, I'm surprised at how pale you are."

"Oooooooooh... yeah, right there aaah." Shego could barely think at this point. "What? Oh yeah that ... part of the paint job and bodywork Princess. You'll probably notice some things that won't change from now on yourself."

"Such as?" Kim asked with a slight amount of worry in her voice. She knew of several stories where things didn't change and ended up hurting the person involved deeply.

"Mostly cosmetic," Shego muttered as Kim began working her way further down her back which was sufficiently jellified by now. "You'll probably never put on much more weight and zits are a thing of the past."

"That's good..." Kim responded before pausing in her ministrations and gulping. "Shego... what about the monthly visit from Auntie Flo?"

"Kimmie it's ok to be a bit less... subtle on things like that with me... especially after mommy let you look around..." Shego tried to bury her face in her pillow as she remembered how much time Kim spent just smiling and staring. "In that regard nothing much has changed but you might want to find some good durable places to get angry with."

"So you were PMSing when we fought..." Kim responded with a laugh. "That explains a lot about your dealings with Drakken..." Kim's hands meanwhile continued their slow and steady work on Shego's back and arms.

"Ah no ... trust me Kimmie you wouldn't have wanted to fight me then." Shego said dryly. "Remember your little tantrum with Drakken just the other day?"

"My little tantrum?" Kim asked with an offended gasp. "Why I never... I just lost control of my powers... that I didn't know I had until then."

Shego nodded and moaned a bit as Kim slid her butt down some so she could work on her lower back easier. "He pissed you off you shredded all those Synthodrones and came within a fraction of an inch of putting your hand through his head. Sounds like a tantrum to me."

"Alright... so maybe I did lose my cool just a little bit back there..." Kim admitted with shame and embarrassment in her voice crystal clear enough that even Drakken would have picked up on it.

"Don't let it get you too bad Nemmy." Shego said softly. "You got something dumped on you that can be a bit overwhelming and you had no idea what. You should have seen how it was when Hego went through the change."

"Does this involve his reason for choosing a costume that proclaimed how small he was?" Kim asked with a small smirk.

"That's what I asked and he still hasn't figured out what I meant." Shego responded with a long laugh. "He got furious when he kept bending the door to his Sloth and suddenly he picked it up and pitched it into orbit."

"So that's where my dad found that car..." Kim said thoughtfully before shaking her head. "No, he said he had that from when he was a teen."

Shego gave Kim an odd sideways glance for a minute over the comment. "Anyway those tests mommy ran on you will help her define your power ... my tests were routine to see if my power has been changed or not."

"So... do they get worse or better from here?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Mine haven't changed much since I got them." A sigh slipped from her lips. "I have learned to control it in ways mommy can't believe but I'm the only one to do so. Well the twins can be pretty creative but Hego and Mego are idiots."

"Is that the case of two minds working better than one?" Kim inquired as she skipped over Shego's inviting rear and began work on her legs.

Shego whimpered a bit as Kim dodged to her thighs. "What with the twins? Dunno ... can anyone explain your tweebs?"

"I have yet to meet anyone that could..." Kim mused as she worked Shego's tired muscles. "I dread if they ever meet, you know that thought haunted my dreams the first time I met Wego..."

An involuntary shudder ran through Shego, she wasn't sure if it was because of the thought Kim just planted in her mind or the fact that Kim's hands were tantalizing her thighs. "Talk about a nightmare ... so want to go soak in the hot tub later?"

"You have to ask?" Kim inquired with a laugh. "I'm kinda surprised your mom has all those luxuries about... I thought she was a hippie."

"Oh she is ... the tub used to be a water tower for a rail line that ran through the area, now the entire community uses it as a hot tub." Shego grinned, that tub was probably the only thing she really missed about the place. "It's actually a bit of a walk though."

"How far?" Kim asked nervously as she tensed up, still working on Shego's taut muscles. "I mean... if it's too far we don't have to go..."

"About a mile, there's a good trail and it's a nice walk ... but if you don't want to go..." Shego trailed off deviously.

"I... I suppose a mile would be a good stretch of the legs... to a nice secluded hot tub..." Kim said warily.

"Remember what I said about sunsets Nemmy?" Shego asked and waited for Kim to nod. "Well this won't exactly be like that but I think you'll like it all the same."

"Alright She-she..." Kim responded while her hands worked on Shego's lower legs.

"If you two are going out on a date you should pack a basket and do it right." Anna said as she stepped into the room with a tray of snacks since dinner was a while off, "I could save tonight's meal for later and we could do sandwiches..."

"No!" Kim responded jumping away from Shego faster than a teen caught making out with a sniper's daughter. "No, we'll just go after dinner..."

Shego looked to Anna who looked back; they both burst out laughing at the same time over Kim. It took them a good five minutes to stop which left Kim red with embarrassment.

* * *

Joss sighed heavily as she leaned slumped forward in the chair. "Do ya'll really think that this looks natural?"

Amanda grinned as she pulled Joss to her feet and brought her to a mirror but kept her back to it. "Give me a moment to adjust this." She tugged a wig over Joss' neatly contained hair and fixed it firmly in place. "With this done right you'll even be able to swim naturally just no hi-diving." She stepped back to examine her handiwork and smiled broadly. "The 'tat' over your right breast is probably my best work yet. I need to get some pictures to I can keep it right when I retouch it."

Joss looked at the black hair dangling in her face. "I just hope ah dun look like one of them thar Goths, I dun think ah can pull it off."

"Nope ... you look like a very skinny biker chick." Amanda laughed as she turned the younger woman to face the mirror finally. She was greeted with a completely alien visage. Whoever the woman in the mirror was it wasn't Joss as she remembered herself. "So? What do you think?" Amanda stepped in and slipped her arms around the camouflaged girl. Her fingers traced around the stylized tribal dragon that wound around Joss breast and down her side and back around front to a point below where her pants waistline usually covered.

"I... ah'll admit ah wouldn't recognize me... I look like I could take on an army without sweating..." Joss said as she turned to look at the side. "Ya'll did a great job..."

"Good then tomorrow I take you around town and introduce you ... as my new girlfriend ... from Texas." Amanda said nervously.

"Wouldn't work, mah accent would be too recognizable as bein' from Montana, the closest ya'll could find t' it would be Wyoming," Joss corrected before trying to shake the wig loose, smiling at how naturally it played. "This is excellent work."

"You know enough about Wyoming to pull that off?" Amanda asked as she watched other parts of Joss wiggle while Joss was trying to shake loose the wig. "You look great by the way. Especially the tramp stamp."

"Ah wish ya'll would quit calling it that..." Joss said as she looked over her shoulder at it in the mirror, analyzing the two naked females laying there. "I'm glad ya'll told me about them not doin' them as a first tattoo, never thought about how much that area would hurt, being all skin an' bones."

"Oh there are worse places but not by much." Amanda said as she took Joss by the hand and pulled her close. "So... girlfriend... think you'll be up for a public display of affection?" If she was going to call Joss her girlfriend she was damn sure going to act the part. "And what should we call you?"

Joss leaned in close to Amanda's face and kissed her passionately, taking a dominating role in the relationship for the moment. She enjoyed the kiss for a few minutes before breaking it and smirking. "I think ah can manage... and ya'll know my name is 'Nica, short for Veronica."

"Hot stuff!" Amanda breathed out after the kiss. "Well 'Nica now that you're all painted, the house is so spotless we could eat off the floors and its near dark ... what would you like to do tonight?" She had an idea and since it was going to be a nice moonlit night she thought it could be great fun.

"I'd like to scratch the middle of my back where ya'll painted those wings on..." Joss grumbled as she tried to reach the spot.

Amanda wasted no time in accommodating Joss' request making the younger woman moan pleasantly. Her hand drifted steadily south and before long was taking a healthy grip of Joss' firm backside. "I think I found my second favorite part." She mused as she gave a good squeeze.

Joss smirked as she turned around, using her own hands to pull Amanda closer while cupping the same area that the other had been caressing. "How about a game? Ya'll get my next question right, I am yours tonight... get it wrong... and we're star gazin' and then bed."

"That's so unfair! I'm no good at games like that." Amanda pouted, "Besides I was thinking we could stargaze a bit in the hot tub ..." Oh well, she sighed mentally. "Fine ask away."

"What is my biker group, and what city do we ride out of?" Joss asked with a cruel smirk.

"Hey that's two questions!" Her pout was on in full force. "Hells Angels?"

"Alright, t' be fair, I'll give ya three guesses," Joss said, "And not count that one, cause they're too well known."

"Joss, seriously, does it look like I would know much about biker gangs beyond that one? I don't even have a TV." Amanda said as she sighed. "I'll get the blankets and something for us to snack on."

"Ya'll know that ya will be asked that tomorrow," Joss responded while keeping Amanda pinned close to her. "The Riders of Pride outta Federal, Wyoming. Know that, 'cause they will vouch ah rode with them."

Amanda arched an eyebrow as she moved to gather up the blankets from the night before. "Riders of Pride? Never heard of them... is the name... er..." She didn't want to insult Joss but that name sounded a bit out there even for a biker gang.

"They're legit, ah rode a couple days with them while followin' Kim here, even traded positions with the leader's companion, while he rode Tornado," Joss replied with a smirk, "They're at most of the gay pride rallies, and gave me an honorary status. They told me if I needed to use a name fer a biker, use 'Nica, cause that's their mascot, and they'll vouch fer me."

"Heh well that explains it but I couldn't have answered that no matter how much I wanted 'Nica... I haven't left here since taking the assignment." Amanda pouted as she all but carried Joss out to the kitchen to gather the snacks. "I need to do some shopping, not used to having to feed more than myself ... not that I'm complaining." She added the last with a bit of a grin.

"I think ya'll are forgettin' somethin'..." Joss whispered into Amanda's ear huskily, "I said we are gonna star gaze, I didn't say where though..."

"Lead the way then mistress." Amanda replied as she set down the bowl of leftovers. With the way Joss was tempting her she figured it'd be best to set it down before she just dropped it, Joss might just stop and insist they clean up the mess.

"Hmmm... no... I think that my girl should lead me to this hot tub she was teasing me with earlier..." Joss purred into Amanda's ear softly.

Amanda grinned happily and leaned over to kiss Joss quickly. "You are a hell of a tease you know that girl?" Grabbing her flashlight Amanda headed for the front door. "It's a bit of a walk but there's a nice trail and the view is perfect for making out." It only took them thirty minutes to get there and climb the weathered but solid looking tower. Much to Amanda's surprise and dismay it seemed to be occupied.

Joss pulled up short seeing two of the people in the hot tub with a deep frown. "Looks like yer work is gonna be tested love..."

"Don't worry 'Nica," Amanda said as she climbed over the edge and took the furthest spot from the others in the tub. "It's dye not a traditional paint so it has to wear off." She whispered as Joss slid in beside her.

Joss smiled as she pulled Amanda onto her lap, and looped her arms around the other woman quietly, giving Shego and Kim a nod of greeting. Whispering into Amanda's ear she smiled wickedly, "You would love wearing them down, wouldn't you babe? How about some introductions?"

Amanda flushed a bit thankful that it was dark enough to hide her blush. "Yes ... and I intend to try here shortly." She looked around to see if she recognized anyone else and introduced the regulars she did know. When she got to Shego she feigned ignorance. "I'm afraid I don't know the pair too busy necking to say hello."

Joss leaned down and started nibbling on Amanda's neck playfully interspacing some kisses along the way. "Well then... what say we become too busy ourselves?"

"I'm all yours sweetie." Amanda responded and her hands began wandering all over Joss, she felt Joss' hands beginning to explore her body and after a few minutes completely forgot about the rest of the people around them. Stargazing and bed turned into necking and breakfast at sunrise.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about taking so long, college had been working me over the past few weeks, but as of Friday I was done until Sept 22, when I graduate. Thanks for your patience, and thanks to the reviewers and my beta readers Shallow 15 and mouse.

* * *

Kim Powered 

Chapter 15

Drakken spent the first hour of his return to the lair going over it with a fine toothed comb and incinerating every, single, last cat hair he could find, unfortunately it was the ones Kim left that he couldn't find that kept him sneezing

After the second hour of making sure all of Shego's things were burned as well Drakken decided to do some investigating to find out exactly when Shego had brought that damned feline into his sanctuary. He advanced on the lairs main monitoring console and keyed up the recorded feed from the one camera he hadn't watched yet.

The camera he placed in Shego's room worked on all wavelengths and at resolutions good enough to dissect atoms if required, he would have been killed if Shego had ever found out he watched her when she had her 'fun time' with 'Mr. Buzzy'. Thinking back to the day he remembered hearing the cat over the intercom he keyed up that footage.

Instantly he could see several shots of the quarters, he saw Shego, and the cat having fun, he rewound the footage a day and saw Shego carry the cat in, it looked dead to him, which surprised him. He didn't think Shego would have bothered with such a mangy creature.

On a curious whim he advanced the footage and in fast forward watched how his former sidekick and the cat got along then he saw something that made his jaw hit the floor. As he watched Shego sleeping with her cat the cat became not a cat. In mere moments the orangish beast became a very naked Kim Possible who fled after stealing one of Shego's uniforms.

It didn't take him long to realize how it happened, Kim had put DNAmy in jail the day before she went missing and he surmised the rotund lunatic had something to do with it. "I think it's time to have a chat with Ms. Hall." He muttered as he considered how to approach the discussion.

After logging into the in-terror-net he went to the chemical madness chat and waited for Amy to show up, he had the perfect plan for revenge against his arch foe and former sidekick. He would get Amy to turn them into something tamable and if he played his cards right Shego would be as obedient as she was wearing the neural compliance chip.

Drakken shuddered as the login chime sounded announcing that 'cuddleluvins' had joined the chat, he was glad Monkey Fist wasn't there or he might never get the chance to chat with Amy. "Amy it's me Drakken." As if his nick 'thegreatblue' didn't give that away. "What would you say to a temporary partnership ... you'll get a new cuddler out of it."

Amy's bright pink text assaulted Drakken's eyes. "Drakky-poo? Are you talking about us going out again:D Because it'll have to wait until I get out.-- Kimmy got me arrested again. :("

Drakken scowled for a moment then started typing. "Please don't call me that ... Anyway if you are interested I can arrange to change your incarceration status ... do you like cats?"

Amy's text continued its assault on Drakken's retinal integrity. "OMG! YES:D Kitties are so awesome, in fact I was trying to make some when Kimmie busted me... Meanie... Anyhow Drakky-wacky... what do you have in mind?"

Drakken grabbed a hanky to wipe the tears from his eyes, gods how could anyone stand that color? "Do you still have any of the stuff to make those kitties .. er cats? I believe it worked fairly well but was rather limited in duration. Kim Possible spent a week here as Shego's pet pussy ... er cat. If I break you out can you repeat that only make it permanent this time ... and will it work on evil green bit... women?"

Amy's response was a couple minutes in coming before the god awful pink text returned. "It did work! YAY! As for the rest, I think I can make it permanent with the protein accelerator I bought last time they let me out on work release. And make it work for Shego."

Drakken sputtered a bit as he typed a hasty response. "Shego? Who said anything about her? ...I was talking about some other evil green... anyway... permanent is exactly what the Doctor ordered... I'll make the arrangements for you to get an early parole, give me a day." With that he cut the connection and sighed with relief before he went looking for the Visine. His eyes felt like they were declaring mutiny and it had only taken five minutes that time around.

Amy giggled in the prison's computer center. Closing the chat window she opened up her browser to look at the different cats. "Ooooo these Siberian Tigers look pretty... I wonder if Drakky-poo would mind me using them instead of the house cats I did last time."

* * *

Amanda had a slightly glazed look in her eyes as she followed Joss back into the house, that had been ... intense. "Want some breakfast Joss? I know I worked up a good appetite ..."Joss just kept walking, her arms clutched tightly to her side. The only indication of her thoughts was the shaky look of her eyes. 

"Joss?" Amanda called after the younger woman when she got no response. She caught up with the disguised girl and reached out to lay a careful gentle hand on her shoulder. "Joss sweetie what's wrong?"

Joss pulled away from the hand and held open the door, indicating for Amanda to get in first. Once Amanda was in, she entered and locked the door behind her before dropping to the floor as all her joints turned to jelly. "I... I... I did... I can't believe... I..." Curling into a ball she started trembling going into a minor nervous breakdown.

Amanda pulled Joss close and hugged her gently. "Joss what's wrong? Y-you're scaring me ... please talk to me." She pleaded as she felt the girl tremble in her arms. They had had such a good time or so she thought and now Joss was a wreck, she had to know what was wrong so she could fix it.

"That... that wasn't me... I... I lost myself in the role... I kissed someone that wasn't KIM!" Joss blurted out before clapping hands over her mouth embarrassed. Looking down she tried to hide the tears rolling from her eyes.

Amanda stared at Joss for a second as she realized how much and in just what way Joss loved her cousin. "I ... I don't know what to say Joss but... I'm here for you ... if you'll have me." She tried to hide the hurt she was feeling but she suspected she did a poor job of it.

"Ah'm sorry Manders... Ah botched up this whole bloomin' mission," Joss said with an internal cringe. "Maybe I oughta call Doc again and let her bring someone experienced in..."

Amanda shook her head defiantly, "Not gonna happen Joss, we're in this together and I won't let you just give up." She hugged the trembling woman closer. "Of course that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on trying to get you for myself either. I want to be with you even if you don't want me..."

"I don't see why..." Joss replied, "I just nearly raped you in front of two strangers."

Amanda pulled away from Joss slightly and turned the younger woman so they were looking into each other's eyes. "In case you missed it Joss, I wasn't exactly trying to run away, in point of fact you might say I was a willing participant or did you not notice where my hands were?"

Joss blushed and looked down embarrassed. "I... umm... yeah... Mander... I... I don't know if I can keep up that act..."

"How about you just play it like that out there but in here you be yourself?" Amanda asked as she picked up Joss and carted her to the living room where she placed her on the most comfortable of the pillows. "Give this a chance Joss ... please?"

"So ... you and me? We give this a try and see if it'll work?" Amanda asked with some hope in her voice, she really did want to stick with the petite redhead and had ever since she saw her ride in on that tin stallion. Joss didn't respond right off so she sighed a bit. "Wait here and think about it while I go whip us up some breakfast ... well dinner since technically you have to have slept for it to be breakfast."

Joss remained silent as she let Amanda go. Her heart was torn right now, and she didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to hide away under a rock somewhere, while the other half wanted to get the mission going.

* * *

Kim held Shego's hand tightly as they wandered back into Ana's house and made straight for Shego's bedroom where Kim was intent on just passing smooth out, though a question was nagging at her all the way. "Shego... did that biker girl look familiar to you?" 

"I told you already, no she didn't..." Shego responded with a frown. "I don't really like that though..."

Kim pulled up short but kept hold of Shego's hand, "Don't like what?"

"That I don't recognize her..." Shego responded with a frown. "I talked with them and the only Nica she mentioned... was their mascot."

"Mascot? Bikers have mascots these days?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow. "Wait ... you talked with them?"

"Duh," Shego replied, "The Riders of Pride helped Drakken and I hide out one time... kept trying to get Dr. D. to come out of the closet..."

Kim blinked and gave an involuntary shudder. "I SO did not need that mental image. So you know them well enough to know their mascot eh? Anything else I should ask about?" Before they got to Shego's room they could smell something that stopped them in their tracks. Someone was cooking and it made Kim's mouth water outright.

Shego smirked and pointed to the kitchen. "I inherited my mother's cooking talent, why don't you sample what I'll be making eventually."

"You not coming with?" Kim asked having to actually keep from running directly to the source, after last night she had a Ron size appetite and now that it had been triggered it was threatening to take over.

"I'll be right behind you, enjoying the view..." Shego mused with a smirk.

Kim felt a blush light her face up like a nova but wasn't about to complain, after last night she was surprised she could still blush. "Who says I don't want to see you from that end?" She made a show of leaning over to look behind Shego before turning and sauntering off to the kitchen. "Don't take too long admiring the view or you might miss out on the food."

Shego lunged forward and gave Kim a playful swat on her rear end. "I might not be sticking around for the food... I have a more delicious meal in mind..."

Kim yelped and spun around on Shego, "Careful there or you might be the one getting eaten ... I did _not_ just say that ... did I?" Kim looked away and felt rather more than embarrassed that she could make such innuendo now but considering how things had changed she figured she might as well get used to it and judging from the look on Shego's face she figured she might have to try again later.

Getting over her shock of Kim's new attitude, Shego leaned in and kissed the younger woman's cheek. "I'll take you up on that later..."

Kim nodded not entirely trusting herself to speak just then and turned to finish the short walk to the kitchen, once there she saw Ana in what she figured was probably the only piece of clothing the women would wear around the house. "Apron to prevent splatter burns eh Mrs. Go?"

"I'm a nudist, but I'm not an idiot," Ana stated with a smirk as she shook her naked rear-end towards Shego and Kim. "Do you like?"

Kim smirked and cast a quick glance at Shego before leaning over a bit and getting a better view. "Well the original model looks nice and firm but I think I prefer the second gen."

Anastasia smirked as she turned to show off her apron that read, 'Legalize pot... and kettles too.' With a laugh, she walked over and stroked Kim's chin. "There is a lot to say about experience Kimmie dear..."

Kim sputtered and worked her mouth in a good imitation of a fish. 'Why is it these Go women can _always_ get me so easily flustered?' She asked herself. "Er well ... I wouldn't know ... at least not about ... that."

"Would you like to?" Ana asked with a bat of her eyes.

"MOMMY! Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Shego bellowed before she looked to Kim and realized what she had said. "Oh snap."

Anastasia laughed as she turned back to the stove. "I knew you two were going to hook up... oh and I was wondering if you two wanted to test out my old camping gear."

Shego blushed a deep almost emerald green as she watched Kim blink a few times then smile brightly. "Uh I don't know ... sound good to you Princess?"

"Y...yeah, sounds great..." Kim replied as she watched Ana dancing while she cooked.

Shego noticed where Kim's eyes were and huffed a bit before a wicked idea hit her. "Got that other apron still Mommy?" She asked as she went over to help the older woman finish cooking and actually matched her dancing without missing a beat.

Kim's mind kept trying to restart itself, while her eyes just simply enjoyed the view. '_I've been a very goooooood girl..._'

Shego and Ana spent the next few minutes in what would have appeared to be a well-choreographed and rehearsed routine. Shego slipped into the apron Ana held out for her, flashing the saying "Eat the rich... the poor are tough and stringy", before the pair began tossing around various ingredients in a show that would have earned them a spot on Iron Chef if dancing were allowed in the cuisine combat arena of Kitchen Stadium. "You gonna let us have a few more days to go camping before you try to break us Mommy?" She only realized how odd that sounded after saying it but it was too late now.

"Polly... I think I will begin easy with trying out a new suit compound I've been developing... I know how much you've wanted to go clothes shopping for things that didn't have to cover up the green and black outfit... and then a few dozen miles of exercising."

Kim chuckled a bit, that was taking it really easy in her opinion and she made the mistake of saying so. "Dozen? Well I guess that's ok for a warm up, the last time I had to really run, cat-time not included, was chasing Dementor during the Boston Marathon. For a short guy the little prick sure can run."

"You've seen his penis? Well I suppose it's not the size, but how you use it..." Ana said with a smirk before she points to the map on the wall, "Look at the obstacle course you'll be running."

"I ... we! er ... It was an accident! ... I thought he was smart enough to wear underwear while trying to take over the world!" Kim stammered as she stood to go examine the indicated map. Once she got a good look, the only thing she could think to say was rather out of her normal vocabulary. "Oh shit..."

Ana blinked in surprise as Kim said that she had actually seen his member, once the girl had responded to the map she had overcome her surprise. "Oh, and mind the mines."

"So Stoppable wasn't the only one with pants issues you had to deal with eh Pumpkin?" Shego asked as she began serving the omelet she had made and helped her mother dish out the hash browns. "Get over here and tell us what you think."

Kim sat down and took a bite of the food, and judging by the blissful look on her face, Shego's cooking skills hadn't been a boast.

Ana smirked and sat right next to Kim leaning close as she gathered up her plate and started eating as well. "I think she likes it Polly. We should do that more often."

Shego smirked as she scooted Kim closer to her, eating her own food. "Yes, I think so too mommy... it was fun."

Kim didn't want to be rude but she knew she kind of was as she focused entirely on eating the delicious meal before her, after a few minutes her plate was empty and much to her chagrin a loud belch echoed through the room.

Shego and Ana smirked as they looked at each other. "She's doing the dishes!" The pair said in unison.

"What?" Kim asked as she eyed the mess the pair had made of the cookware during their performance. "Well ok but only if you two promise an encore later. It was fun to watch you two going at it ... I meant cooking ... er you know what I meant."

"She means I'm hot, and you're benefiting from my hotness," Ana replied with a satisfied smirk to her face.

"I'll show you 'hot' Mommy ..." Shego slapped a hand over her face as the emerald blush took over again. "And people called me 'evil' sheesh." She finished up the last of her plate and carted it along with Kim's dishes to the sink. "C'mon Cupcake I'll help this time."

"Shego, you said you were evil yourself..." Kim replied with a laugh as she carried the rest of the dishes. "I wish I could cook like you two..."

Ana grinned broadly as she walked over to leaned against the counter near Kim, slowly removing the apron and setting it down nearby. "I think Polly and I can give you some ... cooking lessons."

"Trust me... you don't want to try... last time... the kitchen needed rebuilt... and the food was taken for research," Kim admitted with a frown.

"Who said anything about the kitchen hmmm?" Ana asked as she gave Kim a quick pinch to the butt, "Anyway I'll leave you two alone to get this finished up. Polly, come to the storage room when you're done and we'll see if the tent is ok or needs some patching."

Kim blushed as she watched the elder Go leaving. "Is she always this... forward?"

Shego turned to watch her mother's retreating form and shook her head. "She's playing hard to get this time... I think..."

Kim shook her head in resignation. "If this is her playing hard to get... I fear when she's pushing herself on someone."

"At least she likes you ... the last girl Hego brought home left in tears ... and a cast." Shego said with a short laugh before she sank her hands into the water and used her powers to heat it up just below boiling. "Uh just be ready to rinse these Kimmie ... wouldn't want to give mommy another excuse to play doctor with you."

Kim filled up a sink of cold water and gulped as she stuck her hands into it. "How... how do you control it? How do I get it to start?"

Shego looked over at Kim as she scrubbed the skillet she had used to make the omelet and thought for a minute before responding. "I don't know about the boys but for me, and probably you since you got it from me, it is driven by emotion. What were you thinking when you thrashed all those synthos of Drakken's?"

"I..." Kim started before looking down in shame. "I wasn't... all I could feel or see was rage."

"Kinda thought so," Shego said with a nod as she cast a glance to the water Kim had her hands in and noticed it was beginning to steam. "Calm down Princess. As much as I hate to say it I think part of why Mommy has been jackin' with you has been to see what it'll take to really set you off... not like that! Sheesh get your mind out of the gutter."

Kim bowed her head and started crying, "Shego... I... I just don't know if I can handle it... these powers... I... I might need to try and give them away."

"If my hands weren't covered in soap and holding a skillet right now I'd be tempted to smack you Princess." Shego scowled. "Look at me... have you blown up anything yet or killed anyone?"

"Does Drakken's lair count?" Kim asked nervously.

"Nope." With a shake of her head Shego handed over the finally cleaned skillet and began tackling the stack of cups and bowls they'd used to fix up the meal. "That was before you knew what was going on, now the time at my safe house does and everything after. You've had a few moments of pure anger here and there along with other... things since then right?"

"Yes... but not at the same level as I had felt at Drakken's lair... or... the tower..." Kim said quietly as she rinsed dishes and dried them off.

"Sounds about right though I do intend to make sure you feel something on par with those if from a slightly different source." She grinned wickedly and handed over a bunch of the now clean bowls before refreshing the fouled water. "Point is Princess until you have really spent time working with it, it will only show up in extreme cases and once you have you'll never lose control over it again."

"I... I need to gain control fast... before someone gets hurt..." Kim said as she continued rinsing and drying dishes.

Taking the stack of plates and silverware next Shego nodded. "Which is exactly why we're here, out here you can lose control while learning and it won't hurt a thing ... well I and Mommy won't complain if you hurt Mr. Aris' rose garden but aside from that..."

"I would complain Shego... you know that... I'm a hero, not a walking disaster area..." Kim whispered as she kept working.

"Don't count on that Kimmie ... you have to run through the garden and have you ever had angry bees come after you?" Shego smirked as she finished off the dishes, their cups had been all that was left and once she handed them over to Kim she drained her basin then dried it with a wave of her plasma coated hand.

Kim pulled the plug on her rinse basin setting the rest of the dishes on the counter to dry off before she bit her lip and tried to copy Shego's motions, getting it finally on the fifth pass.

"That's pretty good Pumpkin ... took me a year before I had that kind of control." Shego said with a proud smile.

Kim smiled tiredly as she went over to sit at the table. "Thank you Shego... it really takes it out of me though..."

"Yeah I'm sure it does but not as much as I plan to take out of you Cupcake." Shego said with a devilish smirk before swatting Kim on the butt and dashing off. "Come and get me Princess." she hollered as she raced down the hall and out into the yard heading for her mother's storage unit. 'This should be very fun.'

Kim shook her head as she chased after Shego, her self-doubts disappeared in the breeze as she passed through the halls.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of ringing broke through the darkness of the night, causing Ron to open a blurry eye. Turning over he moaned into his pillow and held out his hand. "Hand me the phone please..."

Yori opened a single eye as she felt someone moving next to her and heard the phone ringing, reaching over to the bedside table she pressed a bit closer to Ron since she had to cross him to get the device. "Here you go ... Ron."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise as he took the phone. "We'll talk about sleeping arrangements after this..." Ron whispered before pressing the talk button and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

James Possible glared at the phone in his hands as he heard Ron's usual morning voice. "Ronald, this is Kim's dad, I expect you here in five … no make that twenty minutes, after all the condemned get a final meal. You will be here and you will explain where my Kimmie-cub is or I will be upset, you remember what I told you about me being upset with a boy when it comes to Kimmie … right?"

"She told you she was going for special training, didn't she?" Ron asked nervously as he made a few motions to indicate that Yori should get ready. "What makes you think I know where that is?"

Carmen snatched the phone from James' hand, she could hear Ron since James had to have the volume up so high just to hear. "Ronald Stoppable you know better than to play dumb, if you don't know where Kim is you are one of two people who can find out without having to mobilize the National Guard CIA FBI and DHS. If I have to drive over and pick you up you'll wish you ran into James first."

"Umm... Yori and I will be over in a couple minutes," Ron responded with sweat beading his brow. "Can I ask who the other is?"

"Ronald who else do you think? Wade of course, and he is under age so we can't legally interrogate him. You on the other hand have fifteen minutes now." With that Carmen hung up the phone.

Ron looked at the phone quietly for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "And I thought getting dumped by Kim would get me out of being threatened by her parents... Let's go Yori, I have a meeting with a black hole probe to make."

Yori yawned and stretched as she thought about what Ron had said, "Black Hole Probe? Is this an American term for Yaoi?"

"No, I'm not into yaoi... it's just better than going into a black hole," Ron explained as he straightened out his clothes. "As for Kim, I don't know where she is... but I do know where Joss last stated her location was."

Yori nodded and finally got out of bed revealing that she was still wearing the robe from the night prior and not much else. "This Joss ... she is the new member of the Possible Team correct?"

"Yeah, Kim's younger cousin," Ron answered as he turned away from her. "Yori, I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut around her parents. If I mention that Joss is watching over her in a nudist community, please just stop me by any means necessary."

Yori nodded and dropped her robe to get dressed, after digging out her clothes she was dressed in a blink. "It will be my honor to keep your mouth from jogging too much."

"That's running, and you'll have to be fast," Ron said as he went towards his scooter that Wade and the Tweebs had worked on since Kim left.

"I will keep a slap ready then and not leave your side." Yori said with a serious expression while putting on the helmet Ron handed to her. "This scooter requires such protection?"

"Since it can go faster than most street legal motorcycles, or rockets for that matter, yes. It'll also let us communicate if needed, and has a H.U.D.," Ron explained as he strapped his helmet on.

"I see ... it is a good thing I updated my insurance policy then." Yori nodded as she climbed on behind Ron. "I have never ridden like this before is there some handle for me to use?"

Ron blushed as he settled in directly before Yori, "Just hug me around the chest for the ride, or there are small handles that I can pop out from under your seat, but that's not as safe as holding onto the driver."

"I prefer this handle." Yori said with a wicked grin as she latched her arms around him tightly. "Should we not go now?" she asked after a minute of sitting there expecting him to drive off.

Ron's mind finally managed to restart itself enough to start the scooter and drive off towards the Possible household.

James tapped his watch a few times to make sure it was reading right, then in frustration grabbed Carmen's arm and pulled her close so he could read her watch. "That boy better not be late." he muttered as his wife glared daggers at him.

Carmen held up a hand to forestall comments. "Look James, he knows where Kim is, and I will get it out of him, one way or another."

Slim nodded as he looked up from the note his daughter had left him. "Seems to me somethin' mighty peculiar is goin' on here and that boy oughta know but I can't help wondin' why Joss took off with ole Tornado like she did."

"She got a mission from Team Possible she said, and that it's directly from Global Justice," Carmen responded with a frown, "If Ron holds out too much, I will find Betty Director and make her talk while Ron's on his rocket trip."

"Should I swap the capsule for a two seat model?" James asked as he started pacing again, he had forgotten that Carmen hated when he paced but he remembered when her foot connected with his shin.

"Remember James, I will do the talking, and I will find out what he's hiding... you don't have the temperament for this delicate work..." Carmen said calmly as James hopped about rubbing his shin.

James finally got his leg to stop complaining much and raised a finger to begin protesting when they all heard the distinct sound of Ron's scooter pulling up to the front of the house. James took position alongside his wife at the door and when the doorbell rang he ripped the door open and grabbed Ron while Carmen grabbed Yori and they drug the startled pair inside.

Yori had never encountered hands faster or stronger than those of Mrs. Possible and truly hoped never to do so again. "Better? She is a red haired oni Ron." she said while pointing to Carmen.

"We're not tied up, and they're not holding hot metal... yet..." Ron replied with a shrug.

James started to demand answers to his questions when Carmen slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! No need to get violent ... again." He complained pitifully.

"Look, I'll tell you all I can," Ron said nervously as he itemized the list of objects that could do him a lot of harm. "Kim left and didn't tell me where she was going, her Kimmunicator was up in her room where you found it. I only learned that she was going with Shego from Joss when you did."

Slim looked to Carmen with a dead serious face. "Branding Iron or pliers?" he asked her before bending to collect one or the other from his duffel bag.

Ron's eyes bugged out of his skull before asking, "Don't I at least get a chance to answer your questions BEFORE torture?"

"Pliers first Slim, I think we should start with the toenails..." Carmen said casually. "You get one pain free question Ronald, who is this girl you're with?"

"This is Yori Yamada," Ron answered as he indicated the ninja next to him, "She came here as a favor to Kim and myself from Japan to help us out."

"Here you go Carmen, sorry they're a bit rusty but I hear that helps with the next part of interrogation." Slim said with a smile as he handed over the crusty looking tool.

"W...wait... this...this is illegal... I'm offering you what you want to know without torture..." Ron said as he squirmed in his seat.

Carmen smiled pleasantly at Slim, "These will do nicely, you can go get the fireplace lit for the branding iron. James be a dear and get the propane torch would you." She turned to face Ron and her gaze switched to ice cold. "You are holding out on us Ron, now big toe or little, which should I start with hmmm?"

"ASK QUESTION!" Ron screamed in panic as he slipped his feet under his knees. "Even the villains as questions before resorting to questions!"

"Ronald you're babbling." Carmen said calmly as she walked over to him. "You want a question? Fine ... why is your naked molerat ringing?"

Ron blinked and shook his head as Carmen reached into the pocket Rufus normally hung out in and fished out Rufus, the cell-phone. Smiling happily Carmen handed Ron the folded over rodent which rang again. As soon as he reached out to take possession he opened his eyes to see Yori's hazel eyes staring back at him. The phone on his computer desk rang eliciting a groan from both of them.

"Yori, remind me of this later, like if we ever fight Dementors garden again, no pizza." Ron said as he tried to sit up. He made it on the third try and eventually actually got standing which surprised him considering his whole body was sore like never before.

Yori nodded then winced. "Hai Ron." She whispered, trying not to put too much thought on anything lest her head explode from the throbbing headache she had.

By the time Ron got to the phone it of course stopped ringing. He listened to the message that was left and let out a long sigh. It was Kim's parents, natch, calling to ask him over for breakfast. "Yori …no more pizza after plants."

"Hai."

* * *

Ron sat there in a state of stark shock, Mrs. P. saintly woman he knew her to be was threatening to destroy him, again.

"James and I are two of the most respected scientists in the country. And Kimmie isn't the only one with a network of people to call in favors from. Imagine that, Ron, suddenly those few colleges who decide to accept you--PFFT! Gone. And without a degree, I'm sure that anything beyond assistant manager at Smarty Mart is going to be beyond you."

The next thing he knew Ron was spilling everything, he ran through exactly what happened when Kim had turned into the cat and then what happened when Shego was a cat, this brought and eyebrow up on Mr. P. Next he told them how she went off on Drakken's synthogoons and the frantic search for Shego, it took a few moments for Yori to recognize the impending doom but when she did she swatted him on the back of the head saying "Baka."

"What? I didn't tell them about the nudist colony Yori..." Ron asked before slumping. "Oh... crud..."

There was an awkward moment of silence as the words Ron said sunk in. Slim and James stood there, the brother's eyes twitching in unison. Carmen was the first to recover.

"Sit." She ordered Ron and Yori, pointing to the kitchen table. Both did, quickly. Carmen took the shocked Possible brothers by the hand and led them out of the room. She returned alone and took seat opposite the two teens.

"You have five minutes to explain everything," she said quietly. "Then I let the boys take over. Go."

Ten minutes later Ron was being shown to the door by a very red-faced Carmen Annitamaria Possible.

"Baka!" Yori growled as she walked towards Ron's clunky sputtering scooter. Ron got on and drove them away as fast as he could fearing the Possibles house might explode again.

"You think I don't agree?" Ron asked as he pulled onto a side road, away from his house. "We have to get Wade to send a signal to Joss by any means possible."

Yori nodded and dug into Ron's back pocket where she knew he kept his communicator. "It shall be your honor to explain this mess Ron."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm heading to somewhere I can talk without getting interrupted..." Ron said as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

Bonnie stepped out of the school for what she hoped would be the last time she would ever see the place and was struck by a sight that made her almost giddy, she knew Ron was going to end up two-timing Kim and just had to get a picture for proof. She might even be able to make a few bucks off the shot by selling it to the tabloids. "Gotcha Stoppable." She said as she snapped a picture or ten with her cell phone.

Pulling up next to the school Ron spotted Bonnie and smiled. "Should I tell her that Kim broke up with me Yori? Or just let her hang herself?"

"Hang? She is suicidal?" Yori asked as she watched the brunette dancing around with some glee while pointing at them and snickering. The girl didn't look like she was about to commit such an act.

"It's a saying that means she is going to get herself in trouble trying to get another in trouble," Ron explained as he watched Bonnie dancing around. "How about you talk to her, I'll make a call to Wade."

Yori shrugged and walked over to the still giggling woman who almost jumped out of her skin when Yori 'suddenly' appeared beside her. "Excuse me but why do you seek to cause Kim-san trouble?" She was curious since Kim did not seem the kind to make people upset who didn't deserve it.

Bonnie shrugged as she folded up her phone and put it away. "She stole my spot on the cheer squad, and has had everything given to her just because she saves the world."

"Ah so you are jealous?" Yori inquired noting how, while seemingly casual about her remarks Bonnie made several small indicators showing her true thoughts.

"Hah! Me, jealous of her? Don't be ridiculous, I am Bonnie Rockwaller and I deserve all that she's stolen from me," Bonnie replied with a scoff, "and the picture of her boyfriend cheating on her will be the tip of the iceberg that will be my revenge!"

"Have you done anything to merit such a claim?" Yori asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why are you named after an Inu?"

"Like whatever," Bonnie replied as she turned away from Yori, "I have to go download this picture and send it to everyone. The Kim Possible is being cheated on!"

"How is she cheating? They broke up last week..." Yori said with a glare, "You are foolish to spread such rumors Inu they will come back to bite ... or if Shego finds out, burn."

"Wait... Kim dumped Ron?" Bonnie asked stunned. "Well I can't say he's cheatin... wait... who's this Shego?"

"Shego is a dangerous green woman with a bad attitude and short temper, or so Ron tells me. I have not met her but I have seen the damage she can do..." Yori smirked, "It took months for them to rebuild Tokyo after she fought with Kim there."

"So like why would she care what I say about little Miss Perfect?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"It is not my place to say exactly but Kim-san left with Shego and is staying with her." Yori reached her hand out and offered Bonnie her phone back. "I think our conversation here is finished."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she snatched her phone back. Quickly she looked over the files she knew should be on the device. "When did you... HEY THAT'S VANDALISM!"

"I did nothing you did not intend, I do think you should not let your friends talk you into taking nude photos with a camera phone however." Yori smiled. "They might get... emailed." With that she turned and walked back to Ron who was still talking to Wade from what she could tell.

* * *

Shego yawned and muttered to herself as she looked over to the redhead passed out beside her, "Yeah real fun." She probably shouldn't have let herself get distracted however as she yelped, she'd jabbed herself, again, and it took a great deal of her will power not to melt the damned sewing needle and set the canvas tent on fire.

"Behave yourself Polly," Ana said as she worked on a pair of cloth sleeping bags. "Don't want to destroy the tent, or you'll just have to sleep under the stars."

"It wouldn't be the first time mommy." Shego swore as she stuck herself once more with the needle. This was why she hated sewing! "Any idea if the weather is going to behave or will she and I need to just plan on spending the whole time in the tent?"

"It's going to be a beautiful month, only light rains and gentle winds in the camping areas," Ana responded with a laugh as she flipped over the end of the sleeping bags and began patching the large hole she found there. "I remember when Carmen and I spent a whole week in a tent... oh that was just great fun."

"You spent a week in a dingy tent?" Shego asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "I know you like being outdoors but I thought that was only if you had an RV to retreat to once the bugs started biting."

"I was young, and she wanted to go camping..." Anastasia stated with a shrug. "She insisted on the tent, and that we stay through the wettest week of the year... mmmm that was a good week. In fact, it was that very tent in your hands."

Shego looked at the tent in her hands with a mix of revulsion and interest evident on her face. "I would ask but knowing you you'd go into how many times you flicked your tongue." Looking over to the back of the room she asked, "Is the camp stove still working or should I make a run to the store while she is dead to the world?"

"It works, and the propane tank's out in the shed," the mother said with a deviant smirk, "But you may have to clean out the shed a bit to get to it..."

"Great, more work," Shego sighed, "But I guess she is worth it. I am raiding the fridge before we leave, just so you know, and any brownies that turn up will get burned to charcoal. Oh and those strawberries, mine."

"But I just made a fresh batch of your favorite strawberry brownies last night..." Ana said with a whimper.

"Really? Well in that case ... hey wait a minute ... what else is in them?" Shego went from almost giddy to suspicious in record time but with Ana involved it was a survival instinct by now.

"Chocolate, strawberries, a little lemon zest, sugar, and some of them have walnuts, some have bananas. None of my special ingredient though, not after how she reacted..." Ana replied with a laugh. With as fast as it hit her, you'd think she'd have been a cat in a past life."

"Hmm well she did have it bad with the catnip..." Shego chuckled. "When things aren't quite so unpredictable it might be nice to have some more of those just not the super potent ok?"

"Hun, those were the ones that you used to eat as a kid, and barely get a buzz, before..." Ana drifted off as her eyes turned down, "Sorry..."

"It's ok mommy. Yeah I know I used to bitch about it and I still intend to but if you can help her ..." Shego ran a hand over Kim's fiery mane eliciting a soft pur of contentment. "Well as long as she is ok then I'll have to admit it might have been the best piece of shitty luck I've ever had."

"If I hadn't told you kids to go out and play in the treehouse... if I had only been watching a little closer..." Ana muttered as she looked at her daughter, "You had such lovely black hair..."

"Yeah and if only shit didn't stink..." Shego shrugged, "Things happen and aside from the bodywork and paint job I ... well I wasn't happy with it but I guess I am now, if it hadn't been for that I wouldn't have met her."

"Do you still hate the nickname Leprechaun?" Ana asked, her eyes still showing a aching sadness.

"With a flaming passion but it doesn't fit anymore mommy." Shego looked down at her hands and saw them both as they were now and had been when she was just recovering from the night her world went to hell. "I'm a giant compared to back then not some short runt with a Barbie doll collection that could fill three houses."

"Still have that collection laying about in storage Polly sweetie..." Ana said quietly, "You never collected it after you gained control... and now that your life is getting a bit more settled... you could probably use some to get a large amount of cash."

"Heh you don't really know how much I got paid do you?" Shego asked with a smirk. "You might not approve but after taxes this year I pulled down close to a billion..."

"Good, at least you pay taxes..." Ana said as she shook her head, "Are you going to stop stealing?"

"Not much choice there mommy." Shego nodded to Kim, "I quit working for Dr. D and the other night I made a promise to this one."

"Good, I worry about you Polly... especially after your brother started that stupid hero group... and then even more after you left "

"I left because I got tired of ... no I'm not going to go there ..." Shego sagged a bit after clipping the thread from the last patch she sewed into place. "I want to start over between us, we had issues we need to work out like ... Jane."

"I didn't steal her from you... I told you exactly what happened. We really did just sleep in the living room after talking all night," Ana responded as she finished the sleeping bag.

"Yeah and the way you have been hitting on Nemmy here? Yeah that really makes it easy for me to accept that shit." Shego huffed. "Look I ... I won't say some of it isn't fun, hell you know I actually enjoyed it the few times we ... but from now on it needs to be on my terms, or Kim's if she is ok with that though judging from the way she was eyeing your ass this morning..."

"I know I'm worse on her than I was on the others... but she just reminds me so much of Carmen..." Sighing Anastasia shook her head and waved a hand. "It doesn't excuse it, but I will try to be better."

Shego nodded and smiled, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" She nearly burst out laughing as she noted she was echoing her mother more than she liked and apparently Ana didn't care for it either. "Let us find our own way first, then who knows ... she does have a bit of a wicked streak in her after all."

"Well I will give her a catalogue to order some fun stuff for you two," Ana said with a laugh.

"What do you want to do mommy give the girl a heart attack or cause her to blush to death?" Shego laughed back, she doubted Kim had ever even seen such things let alone thought to order any. "Give me the catalogue and I'll see if she has the guts to look." If anyone had a chance of getting the Kim Possible to actually go through with looking and possibly ordering from one it'd be her, they might be working on a new relationship but their old rivalry still pushed them.

"Alright, I'll get you one before the camping trip," Ana agreed with a smile. "Has she told her parents where she is?"

"It's not like she wanted to keep things a secret mommy. I ... I just didn't know if she would still be willing to come here if she knew and since she got her power from me I knew she needed to so I ducked the rules for her sake." Shego let out a breath and slumped a bit. "Which is worse mommy, keeping a small secret for a few weeks or risking her turning her home city into a crater like the lake out here?" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the crater-lake she herself had made.

"I think Polly that she should call her parents or someone to let them know where she is," Anastasia said calmly as she folded the sleeping bag. "It's still a good idea to hide her here instead of the city, but I'm sure someone's worried about her."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long time since I last update, will try to not be that long again. Also, I'm gonna reply to the reviewers from last chapter.

Billy Rose - Well, now, I don't think it'd be fair to tell you yet. So just read this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

Lord Kellendros - Thanks for the comments and the tips you gave me. If I redo this story, I'll try and fix the parts you said were bad. Hope to get it to worked out better in the future.

Etherelemental - When they get back home? ^.^; Heh... As for what she's gonna do while they're camping, I'm sure that this chapter will answer some of that.

Kaytrop - Never seen/read the L word. Sorry about it, but I just picked it because of another story idea that I had worked out with a friend, and just used it since I started before Anne's name came out in the show.

Alexander - Godslayer - Shego's mother is more of a harmless flirt then anything else, though she likes to keep Pollyanna (Shego) on her toes. Thanks for the review, and the comment.

Thoughts13 - . . . To be honest, I never really considered using that joke... but ya know, I just might have to...

Shalimar Mars - Updated, updated, updated! Huh... guess it does work like Beetlejuice ^.^ Ya know... Kim's mom's a fun character to play with, guess we'll find out what she'll do.

Wiirocksmisocks - Glad you love the story, and yes... she is very insteresting, isn't she?

Salimar23 - You and Shalimar Mars know each other? Here's the update ^.^ and it's still... sooner than it could have been... *hides*

Zekerion - Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

shadowx123 - Would I do that? Would I make Anastasia know mother and daughter? Would I make Joss love Amanda? If you know me, you know the answer already.

Lunatic Pandora1 - Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like it, especially the parts with Kim having powers.

DonnaUotani - ^.^ Always glad to have someone loving a story of mine.

PiRsqrd314159 - Here's the next installment of the series, and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Thanks! And you're welcome.

kjmarie - Thanks, here's some more, hope you enjoy it.

seraphinn - Thanks. Here's the update.

Taeniaea - THANKS!!

Harley Quinn Davidson - Thanks for the review, here's the update.

firelarc - Thanks.

dajohu - Thanks for the love, and here's the update. Sorry about the long wait.

Jack - One of the best? *blushes* Aheh, thanks, but I think there are some better ones out there. Thanks for spending the day reading, I'm glad you enjoyed enough to. And yes, it's been over a year, and I don't have an excuse good enough... but I'll try to avoid not updating for a year again... Thanks for the praise, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Vampwriter - Thanks for reading, I wonder if they will or not... guess we'll see.

* * *

Joss stared at the JossLine that had just told her the news of Ron spilling the beans to not only her father, but also Kim's parents. "That boy is all kinds of stupid..."

"Can't argue with that sweetie, but what can ya do? It's not like you can just quit this mission and go home... not after all the dedication you've shown already," Amanda answered with a wave towards Joss's paint job and wig.

Joss shook her head and put her JossLine away back into the bag she'd pulled it out of. "No I can't, but I may have to go radio silent again to avoid getting caught by Kimmy or the Go family..." Joss mused as she looked around the room nervously.

"Or have your family come and try to strangle you..." Amanda reasoned, seeing the nervous expression on Joss's face. "If ya want, we can head out early and get into position to watch them."

"That sounds good... thanks." Joss replied, gathering up a few pieces of gear, namely binoculars and sunscreen, SPF 100.

Joss sighed as she sat watching her cousin climbing up a deer trail through a pair of binoculars. She knew Kim would be safe with Shego around, but still her mission was to maintain supervision on them, and she'd rather deal with Kim when she's angry then that Director woman. Of course, her company couldn't be better.

"And here we see the rare sight of a Heroine Redus and a Villianess Greenus migrating to a new nesting grounds," Amanda stage whispered into her hairbrush, as though it was a microphone. "Now normally these two would be natural enemies, but due to forces beyond their control they are now enjoying each other's company."

Joss let out a soft laugh as she rethought the couldn't be better part, pointing out a few things that could be better. But for now, this was nice, and she was getting used to being naked, the sun warming her backside, while a nice breeze kept it from overheating. Even the feeling of Amanda laying a few inches away from her was comforting to her now, she was really beginning to like the girl. Having to make out with her might have something to do with that, but mostly it was just the feeling that she created in Joss's heart. Especially when she agreed on Ron being 'all kinds of stupid'.

Turning her attention back on Shego and Kim, she noticed that they both appeared to be looking directly at her, but they turned back around and continued on their way. "I wonder what that was about..."

Meanwhile, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and Shego seemed to be suffering the same. "Shego... did you see anything?"

"No Nemmy, I didn't..." Shego teased lightly while looking over her shoulder one more time. If there was one thing she hated, it was the feeling that she was being watched. The crawling sensation she was getting sent a shiver up her back, and she could almost swear the person watching her was making fun of her. To distract Kim, and being honest herself, from the feeling of being watched, she changed the subject. "When we get to the camping spot, I want to show you this great overlook, we should make it in time to see the sunset over the lake."

"That sounds great," Kim replied with a smile as she followed Shego, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature that she normally didn't get to see. Being a hero meant that she rarely got the chance to slow down and just enjoy life, but now she was enjoying the scenery, especially the view right in front of her.

At the sound of a soft purring behind her, Shego smirked and gave her rear a little shake, teasing the woman behind her. Both of them were enjoying the new freedom admitting their feelings had given them, and this camping trip promises to be an enjoyable one. Little did they realize that this would be the last enjoyable time for a while.

Back at her home, Anastasia was busy using the cellphone Shego got her to call up Kim's parents. She had to jump through a few hoops, mostly because they weren't listed, however a quick call to her old boss got her the number she needed. She really wish she could have skipped calling up the former head of Global Justice, but it was necessary.

Now, here she was waiting for the call to go through, when a male voice came over the line. "Hello, Possibles, this is James speaking."

"James? Is this Kimberly Possible's father?" Anastasia asked curiously, her eyes looking down at the information she'd gathered on Kim so far.

"This is... who's this? How do you know Kim?" James asked worriedly as he wished his wife was home, she was always better at dealing with people.

"This is Anastasia Go, Pollyanna's mother. I'm the doctor that she took Kim to, in regards to the changes she's going through," Anastasia explained calmly. "I'm calling to let you know that she is doing fine, and that the changes are under control."

"She's alright? What changes?"

"She's fine, but I think that maybe having her parents here would help her with the recovery. If you would like, I can have a friend pick you two up and bring you here."

"What about Joss? Is she there with Kim?"

Anastasia's eyes bugged a little at the mention of another person that was supposed to be with Kim, "I... I haven't met her, but I'm sure she's close..."

"Okay... if you'll give us the location, we'll be there as fast as possible," James answered with a sigh of relief.

"New Haven Naturist Resort, how many should I tell the guard to expect?" Anastasia asked while writing down a note, including a side note to find Joss.

"Three adults, my wife, myself, and Joss's father Slim. Can I talk to Kim?"

"I'm sorry, she's out camping with Polly, she'll be back in about a week, if you and your family want to be here when she gets back, I'd say be here in five days."

"We'll be there, thank you."

"My pleasure James, I hope to see you soon," Anastasia replied with a small smile, "Let me just dig up my cell number so you can call me if you need to..."

While she dug around for her cell phone number, she powered up her motion sensor array. Shortly after finding the little card she wrote her number on, she smiled wickedly as the array pointed out two intruders on her property. "Still there James? Here's my number..."

Kim shivered slightly as a bad feeling struck her, but she wrote it off as the cool wind blowing down off the hills surrounding the hot spring that the camping site was next to. It wasn't a bad spot, the warm moist air was contained in the valley, giving it a fairly warm and inviting feel to it. And since this was on Anastasia's land, she knew that Shego and herself would be comfortably alone for a while. The tent had been pitched, and she was gathering some kindling for a campfire, since the firewood had been stored in a waterproof shelter, keeping it fresh and dry from the rain.

She knew deep inside that while she could get used to this, there was no way she would be able to. She needed to save the world, almost as much as it needed her to save it. There was a feeling she got from saving the world, a sense of worth and power that was impossible to just forget. This was a great vacation, and she could admit to having needed it, but she wouldn't trade saving the world for anything.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looks at the stack in her hands and turned back to camp. Piling the kindling where Shego had specified, she sat down and looked out towards the water of the hot spring fed lake. The calming sounds of it soothed her mind into a blissful state of non-thought as she waited for Shego's return.

Her zen mindset was interrupted when Shego hugged her from behind and rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "It's nice here, isn't it Nemmy?"

"Yeah, it is Polly... it is very nice here..." Kim whispered back softly, "Strangely I... I can't help but think that it's things like this that make being the hero worthwhile. Saving the world, even with all its problems means that these little pockets of beauty have a chance."

Shego smiled and closed her eyes, letting Kim's word settle in for a moment before replying. "I used to think the same thing, before my brothers drove me insane with that whole Team Go thing... I really just wanted to be a teacher, you know? I never wanted to be a hero or a villain, but with my powers... no one would accept me as anything else." Tears ran silent tracks down he cheeks as she snuggled into Kim's back. "That comet stole my dreams from me, stole the future I had planned. But I can see that if it wasn't for that stupid rock, I wouldn't be here right now... holding the greatest treasure in the world."

Kim turned her head slightly, catching the tears coming out of Shego's eyes with her lips, gently kissing each cheek, resting her forehead against the green skinned woman's forehead. "There's a part of you that held onto those dreams Shego, maybe we can bring it out into the light..." Kim whispered, filling Shego's heart with hope before their lips met in a tender kiss.

A few dozen yards away, Joss lowered her binoculars with a small smile of her own. While it hurt that Kim had found someone to be with, that wasn't her, it made her feel good that Kim had someone strong to support her, even as she supported them. Turning back to her own camp she settled in under her blanket, shifting leaves to cover the top as she curled around Amanda quietly. "Thank ya Amanda, fer everythin'."

"You're welcome, Joss..." Amanda murmured back quietly, her eyes closing with the warm security she felt in Joss's arms. A rare thing for one so young.

"I told ya, outta yer house it's 'Nica, not Joss..."

"Oh, I don't know about that Joss Possible," Anastasia interrupted suddenly as she stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm sure that Ranger Kensington got it right the first time. Though I would like to know why you two are trying to sleep on my property, after spying on my daughter and her friend."

Joss and Amanda looked at each other nervously, knowing that they had been busted, which was made worse when Anastasia finished. "I'm sure your father would love to know about this when he gets here at the end of the week..."

Many miles away, in a laboratory, deep in the mountains around Middleton, Draken looked at the sleeping form of DNAmy. It was nice having an accomplice that wasn't constantly putting him down, or belittling his plans. Pulling up a blanket around the large woman's shoulders he smiled as he looked up at the formula and notes sprawling across the screen.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible," Drakken growled as he clenched his tiny fist, "But you're not, and soon you and Shego will be my loyal pets."

Chuckling, Drakken turned away and stalked towards his bedroom with an evil laugh. "And then we'll see how the world loves you when you're nothing but helpless little kitten, all your faculties gone but your memories. Maybe you'll beg and plead for me to stop tormenting you as I take over the world, but no... you two will be my little kitties..."

Pausing a moment he tapped his chin in thought. "I hope Miss Hall solves that hypoallergenic problem for me... it would make being the ruler of the world so much easier without sneezing around my two pets all the time."

As he laid down for bed, he never once considered what Amy had wanted at the zoo, nor all those books on Siberian tigers. No, his mind was already on the end result. A matching pair of women turned kittens for life.


	18. Chapter 18

Joss squirmed nervously under the glare of Mrs. Go, but she took some refuge in the fact that she wasn't alone in the glare of doom. For sitting right next to her was Amanda, getting the same exact glare. The fact that Mrs. Go had set out some drinks for her two unexpected guests did little to put them at ease. After a few more minutes of the mother's glare, Joss found her opening her mouth to explain. "It's like this ma'am, see Ol' Doc Director wanted me to keep an eye on mah cuz. I dinna mean to trespass on yer land ma'am, but I do 'ave a job t' do and I was just doin' it."

Anastasia took a few minute to process what Joss had just spat out, mostly sifting through the accent and trying to figure out how someone related to Kim could possibly be that skin tone. That's when she noticed it. If she hadn't been looking closely, she'd not have seen it, but there was a slight line of color offset, like where a tan line would be on a shirt. Standing up, she walked over to refill her coffee. "I see... so then, your father coming here would be a slight inconvenience, wouldn't it?"

Catching the look between the ranger and Joss in a pot, she smirked playfully even while she marveled at how pale that girl could get considering the paint job done on her skin. Taking a sip of her coffee she let them compose themselves from the near panic before continuing. "Now, I could perhaps keep your being here... off the table of things to bring to Kim's attention. If you're willing to help. I might just not mention to her father that you two seem rather intimate..." Anastasia offered while sipping her coffee, watching them from over her cup.

"There 'as t' be a catch..." Joss muttered as she watched the dominating woman, all the while knowing that she was over a barrel on this one.

"Just a small one young Joss," Ana corrected, while she settled back at the table. "You see, I am going off incomplete data as far as Kimberly's DNA is concerned, and I'd like to have a close blood relative of hers to compare genetic information to. Now you seem to look a lot like Pollyanna explained a younger version of Kimberly to look like..."

"Lemme see if I got this straight, ya'll wanna pluck mah DNA and use it to check what's changed with Kim?" Joss asked, with a slightly confused look. "Not t' nitpick yer logic or anythin'... but don't ya'll need t' have a sibling or parent fer that type of work?"

"Ideally, yes, and I plan to ask her parents for that as well, but there is another reason for asking you," Anastasia explained as she set her coffee cup down gently on the coaster she'd been using. "Polly mentioned that you were possibly exposed to Kimberly's plasma before it was contained. I would like to ensure that you do not hold traces of the mutation in your DNA as well."

Joss glanced down at her hands curiously, wondering if they were going to start glowing some unnatural color anytime soon. She didn't think that there was anything wrong with her, but she didn't know, and that reminded her rather sharply just how young and inexperienced she was in this world. "Ya think that I might..."

"Yes I do..." Anastasia stated when Joss trailed off. "All I would need is just a few strands of hair, and some blood. I promise it'll only take a few minutes, and then we'll know for certain deary."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Joss rubbed her hands nervously as she thought over exactly what she was being told. She might have plasma powers like her cousin, and all she would have to do was trust the woman that had spawned Shego with a small amount of her hair and blood to find out for certain.

"I... I... need t' think about it..." Joss stated nervously as she rubbed her arm. "I barely know ya and all, and I've not seen signs of bein' powered..."

"Joss..." Amanda began with a worried tone as she watched the younger woman. "I think you can trust her, but it's not my place to say..."

"It would be best to not wait Joss, but I understand that you are under a lot of pressure..." Anastasia stated calmly while spreading out her tools. "If it would make you feel better, you can watch everything I do. And your girlfriend could stay with you as well."

Joss's eyes bugged out, as she waved her hands in front of herself defensively. "We're not... I mean... we're friends... and der's nothin' wrong wit' homosex-ye-alls an' all.. but we're not... that is... she and I..."

"I am so glad I'm recording this right now... because then I can re-watch this scene until I can figure out what you're saying..." Anastasia cut in with a huge smirk on her face. "Now then... what say I give you ten minutes to decide while I start some laundry..."

Before Joss could answer, the nudist scientist was out of the room, and the door shutting. Turning to look at Amanda sheepishly. "Listen... I dinna mean to offend ya... but I dunna know what is goin' on in my head..."

Amanda smiled warmly at the girl and simply hugged her close. "Shh... just focus on the testing now Joss..."

Joss closed her eyes and gave a small, pleasant smile as she sighed heavily. "Thank you..."

In another room, while the girls were hugging and talking quietly about their plans an evil woman smiled as she loaded up the washer and watched them on one of her televisions. It was so cute to see baby lesbians developing, especially when one of them was still in denial. She doubted that Kim had transferred the plasmic power to the girl, since one of the side effects was increased irritability, but she would feel better if she knew for certain.

Stuffing in the rest of her towels, she sighed as she saw that Joss seemed to be coming over to the more rational side of her brain. Now all she would need to do is put her through a few standard tests, and everything would be fine...

Once again, in the depths of the mountains surrounding Middleton, a voice rang out through the silence. "Serum's done Drakey-wackey!"

Drakken groaned inwardly as he walked towards the giggl... no cackling, no villain giggled, they cackled. "Excellent... now all I have to do is hit them with darts to inject it into them, and I will have my little kitties."

"Yeppers honey-bunny," Amy squealed while hugging Drakken tightly as she danced around merrily. "It's perfect!"

"And they're not going to trigger my allergies, right? That is an important part..." Drakken asked pointedly as she finally let him free. He was seriously having second thoughts about having relations with this nut job. But if she remained useful and malleable she would be an excellent lackey, and possible wife, she wasn't that homely after all, and he would need offspring to continue his rule.

"I don't believe they will, I added in the special enzymes of the hypoallergenic kitties, so that should do it..." Amy answered with a bliss filled smile as she looked at the serum against the light. "So, when can we test it out? Huh?"

Drakken blinked as the heavy-set woman bounced like a super hyper puppy, it was doing very weird things with the majority of her girth, but it was somewhat endearing. "Uh... I have a satellite scanning for her plasma signature... should have something by the end of the week..."

"YAY! Does that mean we can go on a date then?" she asked with eyes sparkling with hope and something else that he wasn't certain about, but he hoped it was good.

Giving her suggestion serious consideration, he tapped his chin in thought and let a dopey smile spread across his face. He didn't see why he couldn't spend some time with her while the satellite searched their automated routes. "That sounds lovely... say isn't that Cuddle Buddy show you were interested in tonight?"

Amy hugged the skinny man in a rather painful bear hug. As his spine was realigned very loudly and painfully, Drakken could only reflect on the fact that her new perfume really smelled great. Amy for her part was just glad that her pheromone perfume seemed to be working nicely, very nicely by the reaction she was feeling.

For her her, everything was going her way. She's getting her man, she was going to the Cuddle-thon, going on a date, and soon she'd have her own biologically engineered kitties of her own to pet and cuddle with. Oh sure, she'd have to share with Drakey-Wacky, but she was certain that a little play time with the Siberian Tiger Catgirls she was making for him, he would be putty in her hands.

After all, who could resist such cute and cuddly catgirls?

In Middleton proper, the adults were piled into the Possible's van ready to go find their daughters. The boys were staying with Wade, Ron was currently protecting the city of Middleton with Yori, and the villains were laughing harder than they ever had before.

Carmen Ann Possible found herself distracted by the feeling that she should know the name New Haven Naturist Resort for some reason. It had to be something about her past that she couldn't remember right away, and for some reason she had the feeling she knew this Anastasia Go person as well. She thought about calling her former college roommate Ivy Sinclair, to see if she knew anything, but didn't have the time to do so before they left.

"Dunna worry Annie, our girls are smart and self-sufficient," Slim drawled out reassuringly while patting her on the shoulder gently. She gave him a thankful smile, cause she knew he was trying to help, even if he wasn't close to her real worry.

She knew that the girls were both more than capable of taking care of themselves, and that they're with someone that cares for Kim, and Kim cares for Joss, so they weren't going to be attacked. So she was easily able to establish that they were not in danger. She would have preferred if Joss had gone with Kimberly directly, but she understood the reasoning behind the delayed departure.

What she was more concerned about was the feeling she should know the resort they were going to, and that her daughter was being effectively turned into a mutant on par with Shego. And while she personally didn't care if her daughter was a mutant, especially if she was taking responsible precautions like getting training to control the after effects, she knew that there were many in the world that couldn't understand that a mutant was neither a hero, nor a villain.

She knew her daughter would always pick the hero's path, but she also knew that her daughter would like to be able to retire one day from all the hero business and settle down in a nice steady job like exobiology or marine biologist. Okay, so maybe they weren't the 'normal' that most people considered retirement options, but no Possible had ever been able to simply comply with such opinions.

Beyond that, there was already rumors flying around about her daughter and the woman she had gone off with being more than 'best enemies' and as a woman of the world herself, she could accept her being a lesbian, but she wanted grandchildren and her sons, if she was to be perfectly honest about things, they weren't going to be getting women anytime soon. She could only hope and pray that they at least get one person each, rather than trying to share one person. She'd heard enough of them talking to actually have to worry about that.

She knew that the two of them could and did get along when their goals didn't conflict, and when Shego had been visiting under the pseudonym of Miss Go, she'd kept a close eye on all of the hugging, and touching the older woman did while around her daughter. She knew there was something there, but didn't call them on it, as it was a private matter, and she wasn't sure her daughter was ready to admit the truth.

The other thing that she was concerned about was the nagging feeling that she should bring the photo albums from Kim's youth. All twenty-five volumes of it were currently sitting in the back of the van with her clothes, just in case she needed to show them to Kimmy's potential mother-in-law... DOCTOR! She meant doctor, since this Anastasia Go was a specialist that Kimberly was seeing about her recent mutations, not a mother-in-law... well not yet.

A mother did have to have her priorities after all, and embarrassing her children ranks just below that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

There had been many things over the years that Joss had faced, bucking broncos, psychotic slashers with plasma fueled claws, and a stampede, but this... this was terrifying. And yet all she had to do was talk to someone. "Dr. Go, ma'am? Could... could I talk to ya?"

"Please dear, call me Ana," the matron of the Go family informed the shy young girl. "Please sit down and let's talk."

Joss took the empty chair across the medical table from the doctor, fidgeting slightly under the older woman's expectant look. "I... I wanted to explain somethin' t' ya'll... when ya mentioned me bein' girlfriends wit' Amanda earlier this week, I panicked, and I realize I might 'ave come off as prejudicial..."

"Homophobic is what you're looking for dear..." Anastasia supplied, watching the younger girl squirming in embarrassment.

"Err... yes... but I'm not... I've actually come t' terms with bein' a lesbian... or at least bisexual... but me and Amanda aren't an official couple or anythin'..." Joss explained with a healthy blush burning across her body. "My dad doesn't know about me bein'... that way, and I don't know how he'd react. I like Amanda, and want her as a part of my life... but I think I really messed that up..."

"I don't know how to advise you here Joss, but I'd suggest talking with her, and your father. I'm sure they'll both surprise you."

Joss felt her heart leap to her throat at the thought of her father accepting her... alternative lifestyle. It would mean so much if she didn't have to keep hiding her interest in girls, and didn't have to put up with his suggestions of finding a boyfriend.

Smiling at the doctor she let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Thanks Doc, I'll stop worryin' so much about it... Now, the parents are supposed t' be in tomorrow, right?"

"That's correct..." Anastasia answered, ignoring the reference to her as doc instead of Ana. Even if she had just reminded the girl not too long ago.

"Did... did my tests show I was goin' t' start glowin' green, white, or not at all?" Joss asked quietly, still not sure which way she wanted the tests to reveal. On one hand, she could train with Kim, on the other, she would still be normal. Well as normal as a lesbian inclined Possible woman could be.

"Oh your test results came back... and they are very serious..." Ana answered, dropping the casual airs and frowning deeply. She pulled out some paperwork, and began to thumb through it with a darkening expression. "Joss... you are... going to grow up to be a very tall, healthy, normal woman at this rate."

As the sense of dread that she'd felt building was replaced by a tidal force of relief, exasperation, and peace, Joss realized she had been fearing being a mutant more than she'd even known. Looking down in shame, she sighed and rubbed her hands together. "I suppose that there is nothin' t' cure me of this normal thing, since I'm a Possible..."

The laughter she got off that had made being made fun of by the doctor worth it. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got to catch a woman like Anastasia Go off guard. And right now it felt deliciously evil.

~~~~~~~~Breakin' my heart babe~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Carmen Ann Possible pulled up the family's minivan in front of the gates to the Naturalist reserve with a deepening sense of déjà vu, but still unable to place it. "We're here..." she said solemnly as she exited the car, and passed off her keys to the valet, heading for a changing room. "Come on you two... let's go see our daughters, and don't forget that heavy case, it's important!"

As she walked along, flashes of memories, and raven hair danced on the edges of her memory, almost as if begging her to go back in time to find the memories again. Slipping into the female's changing area, she felt a blush rush over her body as one memory of her moaning out a name she couldn't remember slammed to the front of her mind like a jackhammer. It couldn't be, could it?

Shaking her head, to banish the memories back into the distance, she began walking down the rows of lockers, until she found an open one. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and shut them inside the locker. Looking at the number she frowned as it struck a bell. "5-3-3..."

Closing her eyes she let her mind take her back, to when she was just a college freshman out exploring the world with her roommate, Anastasia Greene. They'd come to this resort after finding it in a pamphlet Ana had picked up somewhere, but wouldn't tell Carmen where. It had been a lovely place with a thriving hippie community growing. But the real selling point had been the seclusion.

No one would know who they were, and they could relax and enjoy nature, and each other.

That thought slammed the blushing doctor back to reality. She'd long since forgotten about her roommate from college, having parted with her when they went on for their doctorate degrees. They'd kept in touch for all of two years, before the workloads caused them to drift apart, and by the end of the third year, they'd lost all contact with each other. But they still had those nights under the stars, with nothing but a sleeping bag and each other keeping them warm.

Walking out of the changing room, she'd found her husband and his brother waiting for her. Apparently the resort allowed hats, as Slim still had on that ten-gallon Stetson of his firmly planted on his head. If she hadn't seen him without it for her wedding, she'd think it was fused to his head. The man had even worn it at his wedding.

After getting directions to the Go household, they took off, Ann driving the electric golf cart, while the other two guarded her precious photo albums. James seemed particularly fearful of any damage coming to them, maybe it was because she had hounded him for months after he accidentally got a drop of coffee on Kim's first one. But that was only supposition really.

Pulling up to the house, she stopped short when she saw a trio waiting for them. One she barely recognized as her niece, despite the deep tan, a couple of spots seeming to not fully match color-wise, and the look on her face that screamed she wanted to be anywhere else. The next one was holding her firmly in place by the shoulder, smiling slightly nervously as her eyes met with Slim, and her mother instinct kicked in, alerting her to Joss's preference, and who exactly she was into right now.

The third one however was one that took away her breath. The years had been kind to her, and she obviously kept in excellent condition, so there was no denying it. Dr. Anastasia Go, the woman whom her husband had talked on the phone with, was none other than her former college roommate Anastasia Greene.

Apparently, she was recognized as well, for the devious trademark smirk slipped and a look of pure shock registered on the naturalist's face. "CARMEN? Carmen Ann Sandiego? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since our rooming days in college!"

"It's Possible now Ana, and it's good to see you too," Carmen confirmed with a warm, welcoming smile, drawing shocked looks from everyone else. "I can see that Kimmie-cub's in good hands... shall we go inside?"

"Err, da? Could ya'll come wit me 'n Amanda?" Joss asked nervously as she rubbed her arm, and tried to look anywhere but at either of her male relative's privates.

"Sure thin' spitfire, lemme just drop off this load of photo albums fer yer aunt," Slim answered, not noticing his daughter's discomfort, mostly because he was not looking anywhere near her. He'd bathed her as a baby, but somewhere from then and now, she'd grown up.

"Photo albums?" the dark-haired doctor asked curiously, trying to catch a peek into the box as they walked inside. "What's this about?"

"Oh, well after you briefed us on Kimmie-cub's health, I thought we could share some of her history..." the fire-haired neurosurgeon answered with a serene smile, as the menfolk got the box inside, and set down carefully in the living room. Slim parted with his brother with a hearty pat on the shoulder, and a kiss to Carmen's cheek, before catching up with his daughter, and what he didn't even suspect to be her girlfriend.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Go asked, wondering where she'd put the album of Shego and the boys. It was only fair that she share with Kim's mom, if she was sharing with her.

"Indeed, how is she?" James cut in, sitting himself in front of the box, with a serious look to his face. He knew that if he didn't take the reigns now, they'd never get to her current medical state.

The two women had the decency to blush. Anastasia recovered first, and cleared her throat, before stating as calmly as she could. "Oh right... let's start with that..."

~~~~~~~~~Break out that album~~~~~~~~~~

Kim sighed as she and Shego began the trek back to the Go house and training compound. It had been a good week, and she felt more relaxed and at peace with things than she'd ever thought possible. Only one thing bothered her right now, and that was this nagging sense of dread that something was going to happen to make the entire past week fade into a memory, like a midsummer night's dream.

Putting that feeling off, she found herself face to face with Shego, who pulled her in for a tender kiss. "What're you thinking about Pumpkin?"

"Just... worrying about the future Firefly..." Kim answered, blushing as she used Shego's nickname. Oh she knew she was going to pay for it, but she wanted the villain to know she could go toe-to-toe in every field.

Shego scowled slightly, before letting out a laugh. "My ass does not glow cupcake..."

"Well now, I wouldn't say that in front of your mom... she might take it as a challenge..." Kim answered with a playful smirk. And that killed Shego's laughter, while also replacing the fierce green woman's usual confident stature with panic and searching around for the mother in question.

"Don't even joke about that! Last time she heard anything remotely like that, she had me eating nothing but re-fried beans and spicy food for a month..." Shego snapped while still glancing around nervously. "And before you ask, no we don't light up when we let one rip..."

"Aww... no lower posterior energy bursts? Where's the fun in that?" Kim teased, before pecking Shego lightly on the nose and flitting off like a fairy from that game Ron'd gotten her sucked into. She smiled brightly as she heard Shego grumble and start chasing after her. It was fun running again, the normal thrill she felt fighting against Shego had been replaced by a need to playfully compete with the smoking hot woman. "Race ya Shego!"

And with that, they were blurring through the trees, laughing and teasing each other as one or the other fell behind. It was fun, especially when they started trying to mess up the other by using their plasma powers to drop branches in the path of their lover, only to similarly use them to blast away said branch.

Kim had gotten to the straightaway that lead to the house first, and put every ounce of her leg strength into a flat out run, Shego being only half a footstep behind her. Then she saw something that brought her to a dead stop, which unfortunately meant that Shego ran into her back, and the pair were sent sprawling.

"And this is Kimmie-cubs after she figured out how to undo her diaper on her own..." her mom's voice drifted to her ears, before the poor red-head let out a whimper of fear. That sense of dread from earlier made a whole lot more sense now.


End file.
